


El fotógrafo

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, accidente, enfermedad, fotógrafo, modelo, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: ¡Una noche! Eso es lo que duraban sus citas, una única noche. Para Sasuke Uchiha, ésa era su única regla, no acostarse más de una vez con el mismo chico, evitar a toda costa que entrasen en su vida y le conocieran realmente como era, sin embargo... la última de sus citas resultó ser su nuevo fotógrafo, al que tendría que ver continuamente en su trabajo de modelo.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. Una noche

El ruido de una cremallera fue lo primero que escuchó esa lluviosa mañana. Todavía se encontraba somnoliento, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos pese a intentarlo con esmero. Sus manos se deslizaron por el colchón, acariciando y agarrando las finas sábanas grises de una cama que no conocía.

Intentó incorporarse. La cabeza dolía como si clavasen mil cuchillos sobre ella y tan sólo pensaba en una cosa... ¡ _Quería una aspirina_!. El ruido de las gotas golpeando el cristal hizo que mirase la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que avecinaban tormenta, las hojas de los árboles se movían en una danza caótica por el vendaval, sin embargo... tras conseguir abrir bien los ojos, se fijó en ese chico frente a él, a los pies de la cama que buscaba su camiseta en uno de los sillones.

¡ _No recordaba mucho_! Pero verse en la cama, desnudo como estaba... le hizo darse cuenta de que no había sido una noche tranquila. Él... que había salido de fiestas con sus amigos, estaba en esa cama que no conocía, con un chico tan atractivo como desconocido.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – susurró levantando ligeramente la sábana gris para comprobar que realmente... estaba desnudo.

\- Me voy a trabajar – escuchó que decía el chico frente a él.

Observó aquellos músculos de sus brazos tensarse mientras la camiseta resbalaba sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo su abdomen antes que fuera en busca de su chaqueta.

\- Necesito un café – se dejó caer Naruto sobre la cama al ver aquello.

\- Yo no soy tu madre – le aclaró el chico subiendo un pie encima de la silla para atarse los cordones de la recién puesta zapatilla.

¡ _Antipático_! Eso le resultó a Naruto. Él, que siempre había elegido a sus citas, que jamás había tenido un " _rollo de una noche_ ", se encontraba allí y todo... ¡ _Porque sus amigos le habían incentivado a beber esa noche_! Primero fue la cerveza, detrás los chupitos, siguiendo los cubatas y finalmente... la estúpida apuesta de sus amigos de que no sería capaz de llevarse a alguien a la cama sin querer tener una relación seria.

\- Mierda – se quejó Naruto de sí mismo, por haberse dejado convencer de semejante locura, por haber bebido hasta perder la razón sobre lo que hacía.

Toda su vida había caminado sobre decisiones seguras. Su primer novio y su segundo... todos ellos los había elegido a conciencia y con todos creyó que serían su pareja para el resto de su vida. No podía evitar que sus amigos le vieran inocente en ese aspecto. Se enamoraba perdidamente, creía en el amor y en que su pareja perfecta estaba ahí fuera, creía que la persona con la que salía sería la definitiva, nunca imaginó que pudiera existir " _el sexo sin compromiso_ ". Todos le habían roto el corazón, ninguno fue su alma perfecta, pero él seguía siendo ese idealista que creía conocer a la persona perfecta en cada ocasión.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó alarmado Naruto al ver que ese chico de brillante cabello negro se movía ya vestido hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Eres sordo? A trabajar – le dijo de mal humor.

\- Eres muy antipático. Al menos podrías haber desayunado conmigo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿No me digas que creías...? – se sorprendió el joven al ver la reacción de Naruto – mira, chico... estuviste increíble anoche y me lo pasé genial pero... si crees en el amor y los cuentos de hadas, yo no soy tu chico. Sólo ha sido eso, dejémoslo en que ha sido una noche increíble. ¿Vale?

\- Pero... ¿Volveré a verte?

¡ _Se detuvo_! Su mano se había detenido en el picaporte de la puerta y entonces...sus labios se curvaron hasta mostrar una ligera sonrisa, no una elegante o llamativa, sino una casi de incredulidad por lo que estaba viviendo. Su otra mano subió hasta su frente, acariciándose la sien como si todo el asunto le provocase dolor de cabeza y entonces, se giró de nuevo hacia la cama mirando fijamente al chico desnudo que seguía en ella.

\- ¡ _Por dios_!... Noooo – dijo el moreno arrastrando la " _o_ " con una sonrisa y casi una burla en sus labios.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Naruto solo en la estancia, con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad. Resopló frustrado, sacando una ligera sonrisa que denotaba su malestar con la situación, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, por lo que simplemente... decidió vestirse para marcharse de ese hotel donde había pasado la noche.

Ya estaba terminando de subirse el pantalón vaquero, cuando escuchó la vibración de su móvil sobre la mesilla de noche. Era su amigo Kiba. Siempre habían sido muy cercanos, prácticamente se conocían desde el parvulario, así que cogió la llamada con algo de desgana mientras terminaba de subirse la cremallera.

\- ¿Qué tal esa noche? – preguntó con cierto tono persuasivo.

\- Parece un capullo – comentó Naruto sin más.

\- ¿Tan mal ha ido?

\- Desde luego, no puedo decir que sea el hombre de mi vida – aclaró.

\- Naruto... por eso mismo estabas haciendo esto. Tienes la costumbre de imaginarte en la primera cita con alguien toda tu vida, tu matrimonio, con hijos, con una casa con jardín y perros... te imaginas una vida demasiado perfecta con todas tus citas. Debes abrir un poco la mente, no todas las personas que conozcas van a ser tu pareja perfecta.

\- Ya lo sé, siempre me lo repites.

\- Porque eres un idealista. Si al menos esto te ha servido para darte cuenta de que no siempre es así... entonces habrá valido la pena.

\- ¿Crees que soy un mojigato? – le preguntó.

\- No – dijo Kiba muy seguro – en acostarte con ellos no tienes ningún problema, el problema es más bien... que vas demasiado rápido en tus planes y los asustas. Seguro que ya te habías imaginado toda tu vida al lado de ese chico... y eso que ni le conocías.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que era cierto, en la primera copa con él ya se estaba imaginando toda la vida a su lado. En parte, entendía a sus amigos, era normal que pensasen así, le conocían demasiado bien.

\- Esta vez no será así, ya me he dado cuenta que no era el chico para mí – sonrió Naruto – sólo era un crío más.

\- Muy bien, ésa es la actitud, ahora levántate y, ¡ _a_ _trabajar_!

¡ _Una sonrisa_! Eso es lo que conseguía sacarle Kiba siempre ante cualquier situación. Había iniciado con una mañana pésima, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar los acontecimientos de ese día. Por fin le habían dado una de las mayores oportunidades de su carrera como fotógrafo, iba a sacar las fotografías del modelo juvenil de más éxito en Tokio para una importante gala benéfica. Esos cuadros seguramente se los quitarían de las manos y con el dinero recaudado, harían grandes obras sociales. Estaba seguro de ello.

Una vez arreglado, cogió su chaqueta de cuero y buscó en uno de los bolsillos las llaves de la moto. Siempre era más cómodo moverse con ella por esa ciudad tan ajetreada. Buscó el casco por la habitación hasta hallarlo en el suelo, frente a la cómoda de noche y se dispuso a marcharse al trabajo. ¡ _Hoy iba a ser un gran día_! Eso había decidido pese a la mañana que ya llevaba.

**~ ~ ~**

¡ _Atónitos_! Así se habían quedado los dos cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Naruto no podía creerse que el " _Gran ídolo_ " y modelo que todas las jovencitas deseaban... fuera precisamente ese chico con el que había pasado la noche.

\- Mierda – susurró para sí mismo, observando también el rostro de frustración y casi enfado del moreno.

\- Joder... tenía que ser el mojigato – dejó escapar Sasuke – quiero otro fotógrafo.

Aquella frase fue algo que el rubio no esperaba, pero a la vez, le hizo enfadarse como nunca antes. Él, que siempre había separado muy bien su trabajo de lo personal, ahora estaba en esa extraña situación por culpa de una maldita noche de alcohol y apuestas con sus amigos. ¡ _No iba a perder el trabajo por ese cretino_! De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Enfadado como estaba, cogió del brazo a Sasuke Uchiha frente a los rostros sorprendidos de los presentes y lo apartó hacia uno de los laterales. Quizá el resto de los que trabajaban con él no se atrevieran a decirle las cosas claras... pero él estaba a punto de perder su trabajo por una tontería personal, así que... lo único que pudo pensar fue " _d_ _e perdidos al río_ ".

\- Mira, chaval, no he venido aquí a jugar y ni siquiera sabía quién eras hasta que he entrado por esa puerta. Si tienes un problema conmigo, arréglalo como puedas, pero yo no voy a perder mi trabajo por lo que haya pasado una noche. He venido aquí a sacarte las fotografías para ese evento y es lo que voy a hacer, te guste o no. Así que haz tu trabajo y empieza a posar.

\- ¿Puedes separar lo personal de lo profesional? – preguntó Sasuke – porque esta mañana parecía como si fueras a pedirme matrimonio – sonrió con toque burlón.

\- Puede que sea algo inocente en algunas cosas y que crea que el amor existe, o que ahí fuera tiene que estar la pareja perfecta para mí, pero desde luego, esta mañana me has dejado bien claro que no eres tú. Ahora déjame hacer las fotos.

\- Sólo por arriesgarte a hablarme así... creo que puedo darte una oportunidad. Pero recuerda... sólo es trabajo.

\- Es un capullo – dijo enfadado al ver que Sasuke se marchaba y no podía oírle, aunque sí hubo otra persona que escuchó aquello.

\- Sí que lo es. Últimamente está muy raro. Soy Neji, amigo de la infancia de Sasuke.

\- Vaya... lo siento, no quería decir eso...

\- Sí querías, pero no pasa nada. Es cierto que últimamente está más "capullo" de lo normal.

\- ¿No era así antes?

\- Qué va. Siempre ha sido un chico reservado, no le daba el mínimo interés a las chicas o incluso a los chicos... él sólo... estudiaba. Quería ser el mejor, quizá porque su familia siempre le ha pedido resaltar en todo. Hace aproximadamente un año... cambió. Dejó de estudiar pese a que le encantaba, ha empezado a vivir más la noche... ¡ya me entiendes! Y en el trabajo... bueno... es lo que ves.

Giró la mirada de nuevo hacia Sasuke Uchiha que hablaba con uno de los representantes. "Modelo y actor", el más joven e influyente ahora mismo en Japón y, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que Naruto vio, sino esos ojos melancólicos y perdidos. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no le causaba intriga descubrir el motivo de ese supuesto cambio que le comentaban. Había algo en Sasuke Uchiha... una sensación rara y a la vez atrayente que le incitaba a querer saber más sobre él, pero desde luego... no sería Sasuke el que le dejaría entrar así como así para descubrir sus secretos o su vida.

\- Estoy listo – comentó Sasuke hacia el rubio – cuando quieras puedes empezar.

Pronto descubrió Naruto el motivo por el que los adolescentes estaban locos por ese chico. ¡ _La cámara le adoraba_! Tenía una atracción única, hasta él mismo estaba hipnotizado con sus poses o con sus miradas. Era un chico realmente atractivo, cualquiera podría enamorarse de él... ¡ _Al menos si no conocían su actitud_! O eso es lo que pensaba Naruto.

Acabada la primera sesión fotográfica, Naruto decidió bajar a la cafetería. Necesitaba cafeína y enseguida. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a desayunar debidamente con el ajetreo de esa mañana. Tras pedir un café con leche para llevar, observó a Sasuke Uchiha al fondo, frente a una gran ventana, con su mirada perdida en una fotografía que sostenían sus largos dedos.

Quizá... esa mirada triste y melancólica fue lo que le hizo fijarse una vez más en él, fue esa mirada la que por mucho que se repetía que era un idiota... conseguía sacarle un sentimiento de lástima. ¡ _Ese chico era tan extraño_!. En un segundo podía sentir todo el odio del mundo hacia él y al siguiente... sentía la necesidad de ir allí y abrazarle, descubrir qué le afligía y consolarle. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba ese modelo tras su mirada? ¡ _Iba a descubrirlo_! Porque si algo era Naruto Uzumaki... era persistente y cabezón.

Sacó su cámara de fotos una vez más y enfocó la lente desde donde estaba, en el momento justo cuando Sasuke apoyaba su barbilla sobre una de sus manos y miraba hacia la ventana, sacando la imagen más humana y perfecta que había hecho en toda la mañana, porque para Naruto... ése era el auténtico Sasuke Uchiha. No el engreído modelo, no el chico con el que se había acostado y había dejado libre su afilada lengua, no... era ese joven de mirada perdida.


	2. Gala benéfica

Le estaban hablando, pero por algún motivo, él no conseguía centrarse en las palabras que llenaban la estancia. Sus ojos observaban los cuadros de las paredes, con algunos de los modelos más cotizados que habían pasado por la compañía, con Sasuke como uno de ellos y entonces... la voz se elevó ligeramente sacándole de aquel ensimismamiento.

\- Entonces... ¿Va a firmar? – preguntó el presidente de la compañía.

Era la primera vez que le ofrecían un trabajo a tiempo completo. Hasta el momento había sido fotógrafo para las ocasiones. Le llamaban para algún trabajo en concreto pero hoy... hoy era un día importante. A la compañía Akatsuki les había gustado tanto su trabajo que querían contratarle a tiempo completo para hacer las fotografías de todos sus modelos. La revista sería un éxito con sus fotografías, o eso pensaban los gerentes.

\- Es una gran oportunidad – le comentó el director al ver la incertidumbre de Naruto.

\- Lo sé y estoy enormemente agradecido – comentó Naruto cogiendo el bolígrafo para firmar su contrato indefinido, aunque dudó un segundo - ¿Estará todo bien con Sasuke?

\- Sí, él sólo es un modelo más, no toma decisiones aquí. Eres un buen fotógrafo, ya se acostumbrará.

\- De acuerdo.

¡ _Firmado_! Ya no podía echarse atrás, tenía su primer y más importante contrato con una gran compañía. Puede que a Sasuke aquello no fuera a gustarle, pero a él sí le emocionaba. Estaría cerca de él y estaba dispuesto a descubrir a qué se había debido ese cambio del que le habían hablado. ¿Cómo un chico reservado y que se negaba a salir con chicas acababa teniendo esos rollos de una noche?

Al salir de la oficina, quiso ir hacia su nuevo estudio. Allí es donde trabajaría a partir de aquel instante, es donde revelaría las fotografías que saldrían cada día en esa revista tan prestigiosa. Iba de camino, cuando escuchó a uno de los gerentes que detenía a Sasuke. Seguramente iría hacia el estudio para las nuevas fotografías de la campaña de otoño.

\- Sasuke... ¿Dónde narices estabas? Te hemos estado esperando más de una hora en el restaurante.

\- ¿En el restaurante? – preguntó algo confuso.

\- ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? Vamos, Sasuke, era importante. Llevo toda la semana recordándotelo, hasta anoche te lo recordé, te mandé un menaje.

\- Oh, eso... lo siento... lo olvidé – comentó Sasuke – no volverá a pasar.

\- Más vale que no. Esta noche tienes que asistir a la gala benéfica, no faltes o tendremos un problema.

\- Lo apuntaré – comentó Sasuke mientras sacaba una agenda y apuntaba lo de la gala.

¡ _Olvidado_! Ésa era su excusa. No conocía mucho a ese modelo engreído, pero no creía en absoluto que simplemente... se le hubiera olvidado algo como eso. Era posible que quizá no quisiera ir a esa comida con peces gordos, pero lo atribuía a que Sasuke era simplemente así... nada parecía importarle.

\- ¿En serio se te olvidó? – preguntó Naruto cuando todos se marcharon.

\- ¿Qué más te da?

Su tono siempre era serio y antipático, no era un chico nada fácil de tratar, pero aun así... seguía habiendo un aura misteriosa envolviéndole, un secreto que quería averiguar pese a no saber cómo llegar hasta él.

\- Lo tienes apuntado en la agenda, no se te podía olvidar.

\- Quizá olvidé mirar la agenda – sonrió Sasuke casi sin creerse la manía persecutoria que Naruto estaba haciendo sobre él.

\- Vamos, Sasuke...

\- Déjame en paz, nos acostamos una vez, no volverá a ocurrir, yo no me acuesto dos veces con la misma persona, supéralo – le agregó Sasuke de forma cortante y arisca.

¡ _No volverá a ocurrir_! Aquello fue lo que se le quedó grabado a fuego. Él no se acostaba dos veces con la misma persona, una norma que ni siquiera podía entender el motivo por el que se había auto-impuesto esa estúpida norma. No quería nada serio, de eso estaba claro, pero... algo como aquello...

\- Naruto, menos mal que te encuentro – escuchó la voz de uno de los gerentes – queríamos pedirte un pequeño favor, puedes tomarlo como parte de trabajo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Queremos que vayas a la gala benéfica de esta noche y saques algunas fotografías para ponerlas en portada en la próxima revista.

\- De acuerdo – respondió todavía con los ojos fijos en un Sasuke que se alejaba cada vez más por el pasillo.

**~ ~ ~**

Un pitido y otro pitido, era el único ruido que se escuchaba en aquella blanca, vacía y aburrida sala. El monitor seguía indicando las constantes, permanecían igual desde hacía meses. Todos los días, a la misma hora, Sasuke acudía al hospital y se quedaba durante casi una hora allí sentado a su lado, cogiendo la mano de su hermano como si así pudiera despertar de ese profundo coma en el que se encontraba.

\- Y no me apetece nada tener que ir a esa gala – comentaba Sasuke como si su hermano pudiera escucharle – es un rollo tener que ir pero... supongo que es trabajo. ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó hacia él, observando la mascarilla de su boca, sus ojos cerrados y sus constantes monitorizadas – ya... eso mismo pensaba yo – sonrió dándose él mismo la contestación.

Los médicos paseaban por el pasillo, Sasuke podía oír sus voces a través de la puerta. El sol aún brillaba a través de la ventana y en la cornisa... un jarrón con unas preciosas orquídeas blancas eran la única decoración. Sabía que sus padres habían estado allí, su madre cultivaba esas orquídeas.

\- Mamá ha venido a verte, ¿eh? Hace tanto que no les visito – sonrió Sasuke con cierta nostalgia – Están bien, ¿verdad? Ellos siempre se han preocupado mucho por ti, así que... si me oyes, por favor... despierta. – dijo la misma palabra que siempre decía en sus visitas, pero él nunca escuchaba, él nunca se despertaba – lo siento tanto, Itachi... fue mi culpa – susurró finalmente, agarrándose con más fuerza a la mano de su hermano, agachándose hasta que su frente tocó el dorso y derramando las primeras lágrimas – lo siento mucho, no deberías estar ahí, yo tendría que estar en tu lugar. Por favor... perdóname.

**~ ~ ~**

Los gritos llenaron la calle. Las adolescentes esperaban allí, con sus cámaras de fotos a que Sasuke saliera del vehículo. Tan sólo saludó, levantando la mano al aire y caminó con rapidez hacia el interior del edificio, acompañado por los hombres de seguridad que intentaban alejar a las adolescentes del muchacho, abriéndole camino.

\- Si el gran Uchiha se ha dignado a aparecer – dijo con cierta ironía su representante, llamando la atención inmediata de Naruto que ya se encontraba en la sala.

\- Dijiste que viniera.

\- Creí que se te olvidaría, últimamente se te olvidan muchas cosas – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Quizá es que no me apetece ir a todos los eventos sociales. Con tu permiso, voy a perderme un poco por ahí – dijo cogiendo una copa de champán de la bandeja que llevaba el camarero que pasaba por su lado.

Tragaba, ni siquiera tenía sed pero se bebió la copa de una sentada, apartándose de su jefe y perdiéndose entre la multitud, dejando la copa en otra de las bandejas. No pensaba disfrutar de la fiesta, tan sólo haría acto de presencia un rato y luego se marcharía a su apartamento de nuevo.

Cogió otra copa y trató de beberla igual que la anterior, era mejor emborracharse a ver si pasaba antes la maldita fiesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir un golpe en su espalda que le hizo verter el contenido de su copa sobre su ropa.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – se quejó antes de girarse a enfrentar a la persona que le había golpeado - ¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a Naruto con una cámara de fotos.

\- Trabajar. Oye, lo siento, estaba haciendo una fotografía y te he dado sin querer.

\- Ya, claro... ¿Por qué últimamente sólo hago que cruzarme contigo?

\- Cálmate. ¿Vale? Ya me voy a otro lado. No tendrás que verme el resto de la noche, me mantendré alejado de ti.

\- Genial, eso espero.

¡ _Niño_! Eso es lo que pensaba Naruto, porque ahora que tenía acceso a su historial, se daba cuenta de que ese chico sólo tenía dieciocho años. Tampoco es que él fuera muy maduro a sus veintidós años pero... al menos... intentaba ser cordial. Sasuke era simplemente... insufrible.

Un instante es lo que se le cruzó por la mente decirle algo, dejarle las cosas claras pero al final pensó... que no merecía la pena hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que abrirle los ojos a un chiquillo que no quería abrirlos? Decidió pasar y centrarse en su trabajo, en sacar las fotografías de los presentes para el siguiente tomo de la revista.

Sasuke se mantuvo distante con los presentes. Nunca había sido especialmente sociable, menos aún cuando no le apetecía absolutamente nada estar allí. Casi todos podían haberse bañado en dinero, estarían allí movidos por el nombre de "benéfica" como si así dijeran al mundo lo buenas personas que eran, sin percatarse de que iban a pagar una cena de cinco tenedores en vez de haber dado ese dinero a alguna otra causa. Quizá él no era mejor que ellos, estaba allí, aparentando pese a tener un sueldo más o menos mediocre en comparación al resto de presentes.

Caminaba hacia la mesa de los canapés cuando distinguió entre los presentes a un elegante hombre con traje. Su cabello oscuro como el suyo le hizo detenerse. Le acompañaba una elegante mujer de vestido de noche azul, ambos con un par de copas de champán en sus manos y hablando con algún otro adinerado.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó para sí mismo casi en un susurro.

Meses hacía que no visitaba a sus padres, los mismos meses desde que su hermano se había quedado en coma, pero... no soportaba la idea de que ya no le mirasen, de que sólo tuvieran ojos para su hermano. Era cierto, también él sufría el coma de su hermano pero... ellos no se daban cuenta de que tenían otro hijo. Estaban demasiado centrados en su hermano mayor, tanto... como para no percatarse de él y eso, le dolía demasiado.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacían allí, tampoco se inmutaron cuando pasaron por su lado, como si no le hubieran visto... ¡ _Quizá no lo habían hecho_! Sus ojos estaban tan centrados en Itachi que ya no podían verle a él. Hablaban sobre el coma de su hermano, pudo escuchar la conversación con el que parecía un prestigioso cirujano. Intentarían convencerle para que revisase el estado de salud de su hijo primogénito. ¿Cuántos médicos habían visitado ya? ¿Cuántos les habían dicho que no podían hacer nada? Pero ellos continuaban en su empeño.

Tristeza e impotencia, eso fue lo que sintió al verles pasar, al no recibir ni un saludo, al sentirse completamente solo. No podía percibir ningún aprecio hacia él, nada de cariño y eso le frustraba. ¡ _Necesitaba exactamente eso_! Necesitaba sentirse valorado y amado, necesitaba que alguien le viera y se interesase en él.

Caminó con rapidez empujando a algunos presentes hasta que llegó a Naruto. No le habló, ni esperó a que terminase de sacar aquella última fotografía. Tomó su muñeca con cierta agresividad y le arrastró tras de sí, pese a las quejas de ese rubio que no entendía qué le ocurría ahora mismo a Sasuke.

\- Ey... déjame ya, te he dicho que no me meteré en tu camino. ¿Vale? – le recordó Naruto al ver que entraban hacia el aseo.

\- Cállate – le cortó Sasuke empotrándole contra la pared, desanudando su corbata y besando con pasión a Naruto antes de volver a encerrarle en uno de los cubículos del aseo, cerrando tras él con pestillo.

\- Ey, ey... ¿Qué narices te pasa?

\- Quiero sexo... ¿No lo ves? Vamos... bájate los pantalones y quítate esa ridícula camisa – le agregó.

\- Dijiste que no repetías sexo con la misma persona.

\- He cambiado de opinión – le agregó tirando su corbata al suelo con prisa y desabrochando su camisa para quitársela - ¿O es que no quieres? – sonrió.

\- No me trates como un trozo de carne, Sasuke – le espetó Naruto deteniendo esas manos que ya desabrochaban los botones de la camisa del rubio.

\- Quiero follarte – le susurró Sasuke de forma sugerente en su oído – y por cómo se te está levantando... yo diría que tú también quieres esto.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – susurró Naruto perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para besar los labios de ese moreno y soltar sus manos, dejando que siguiera desabrochando los botones hasta quitarle la camiseta.


	3. Terapia

Desesperación era lo único que Naruto sentía provenir de ese chico. Una desesperación infinita por tener sexo. Sus manos, pese a temblar ligeramente, se movían con rapidez por su cuerpo desnudándole. Apenas podía seguirle, tan sólo se dejaba llevar por ese chico que parecía necesitar sexo con urgencia.

Le habría encantado frenarle los pies, decirle que no podía jugar con él como le diera la gana, sacar su carácter, pero la única vez que lo había conseguido detener, había visto esos ojos melancólicos, esos ojos cristalinos de una persona a punto de echarse a llorar, esos ojos que le echaron para atrás y soltó su agarre dejándole volver a hacer lo que quisiera.

Había algo en Sasuke, algo que le impedía frenarle, algo que le decía que necesitaba aquello y... ¡Era débil ante esos ojos! No podía negarlo. Al chico arrogante y egocéntrico le habría parado los pies sin ningún problema... pero a ese solitario... a ése no podía. Sólo había una duda que le asaltaba. ¿Qué escondía ese chico? Apenas conocía nada de él, pero tampoco se dejaba conocer.

Las manos de Sasuke ya habían bajado el pantalón de Naruto, sin soltar sus labios de los de ese rubio, devorando su boca como quería, sin darle tregua ni cuartel. ¡Era dominante! Pero tampoco le importaba a Naruto dejarse dominar de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo... sentía además de la desesperación... pasión.

Sasuke no podía negar que notaba extraño a ese chico, apenas estaba haciendo nada, sólo... se dejaba tocar, se dejaba desvestir y entonces entendió algo...él veía algo, veía algo que los demás no percibían, se estaba dando cuenta de que necesitaba aquello y se estaba dejando.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke dando un puñetazo contra los azulejos de la pared, consiguiendo que Naruto abriera los ojos al ver su puño al lado de su rostro. Aquello no se lo esperaba – no necesito que te dejes follar.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? Me dices que no soy nada para ti, que no volveré a verte y en cambio... me encierras en un baño. ¿Para qué? ¿Sexo de emergencia?

\- No me psicoanalices, no necesito eso.

\- No, ya... tú sólo necesitas sexo – le aclaró Naruto.

\- Sí, maldita sea, sí, sólo sexo. ¿Puedes dármelo o no? Si no puedes... buscaré a otro.

Naruto afiló la mirada, cogiendo las muñecas de Sasuke y empujándole contra la otra pared hasta golpearle contra ella. Eso pilló por sorpresa a Sasuke, no esperaba que ese chico fuera a sacar su carácter allí, no en esa situación. La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, pensó que era como un chiquillo mojigato, que pensaba que estaría toda la vida con el primero con el que follase y ahora... ese chico estaba entrando en su juego, deshaciéndose de su idea inicial.

\- ¿Quieres follar? Por mí está bien pero tengo una condición para ti – le dijo con voz intimidante sin dejarle moverse – sólo conmigo, no voy a compartirte. ¿Te queda claro? Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar esa condición... puedes buscarte a otro ahora mismo.

¡Dudas! Eso sentía Sasuke. Había conocido al primer Naruto y sólo le faltaba que le hubiera pedido irse a vivir con él y comprar un par de perros. Él no quería relaciones serias, no quería que nadie pudiera malinterpretar unas sesiones de sexo con algo formal y Naruto era de esa clase de personas inocentes que pensaría que tenían una relación en cuanto se acostase más de una vez con él, era precisamente de chicos como él de los que intentaba huir.

Naruto soltó su agarre, dejándole a Sasuke decidir aquello. Se notaba por su rostro que odiaba esa decisión pero la estaba pensando. Era un chico listo, no se dejaría llevar por un calentón y lo sabía de sobra. Estaba analizando todas las opciones. La mano de Sasuke se movió hacia el pestillo de la cabina para irse, lo que entristeció por unos segundos a Naruto, pensando que quizá había sido agresivo al pedirle algo así, que perdía la oportunidad de profundizar en él y conocerle. El pestillo se abrió y Naruto se apartó de Sasuke para dejarle salir pero Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mano aún en el cerrojo.

\- ¿Eres capaz de separar el sexo de una relación? – preguntó Sasuke ahora con seriedad – no quiero que te enamores de mí.

\- No voy a enamorarme de ti. Si quieres sólo sexo... puedo aceptarlo, pero no quiero compartirte con nadie más, Sasuke.

\- ¿No se lo dirás a nadie ni me psicoanalizarás?

\- No – le aclaró Naruto – sólo lo que necesites.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke cerró el pestillo de nuevo, girándose hacia él y lanzándose de nuevo a besarle, sentándole sobre la tapa del retrete y sentándose él encima.

\- ¿Cambias de opinión? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Si veo que te haces ilusiones... cortaré esto – le amenazó.

\- De acuerdo.

¡Soledad! Ahora entendía Naruto lo que tenía ese chico aunque no comprendía el motivo. Se sentía solo y él no iba a abandonarle. Sabía que sería difícil acercarse a él con esa coraza que tenía puesta, que no aceptaría ninguna clase de sentimientos pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de llegar hasta él. No es que Sasuke no sintiera nada... ahora lo entendía... él mismo tenía miedo a sentir algo más por alguien, por eso no quería acostarse dos veces con la misma persona, por eso había dudado. Casi se estaba remarcando él mismo el no caer en sentimientos más que intentar dejárselo claro a Naruto. ¡Le estaba calando! Y llegaría al fondo del asunto, porque si algo era Naruto... era perseverante.

Naruto subió su mano hasta el rostro de Sasuke, cogiéndole con fuerza y posicionando mejor su rostro para profundizar el beso, tomando esta vez él el control de aquel momento, bajando la otra hacia el trasero del joven y apretándolo con fuerza. Finalmente, consiguió que Sasuke dejase escapar una sonrisa, como si hubiera conseguido lo que quería, más de victoria que una sonrisa sincera, pero a Naruto no le importó.

Cogió a Sasuke con fuerza, levantándose y llevando a Sasuke con él hasta cambiar la posición, dejándole sobre la tapa del retrete sentado a la vez que le bajaba el pantalón y se arrodillaba frente a él para poder meter el miembro del moreno en su boca. Sasuke tan sólo se agarró con una mano a la cisterna del baño mientras con la otra se agarraba al cabello de Naruto, gimiendo cada vez que el rubio succionaba preparando su miembro. ¡No negaba que sabía lo que hacía! El placer que sentía con ese chico superaba sus expectativas.

Al ver cómo Naruto dejaba de lado un momento su miembro para lamer sus dedos, Sasuke se apresuró a coger su mano y mirarle con cierto enfado en sus ojos. Él jamás estaría dispuesto a pasar por ahí.

\- No vas a metérmela – casi le amenazó Sasuke.

\- Es para mí – le aclaró Naruto – cálmate... creo que empiezo a conocerte.

Sasuke soltó el agarre de la mano de Naruto, observando cómo parecía relajarse con aquello. Iba a meter sus dedos en la boca para lubricarlos cuando fue esta vez Sasuke quien los cogió y los llevó hasta su boca, lamiéndolos con lujuria, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando como si fuera lo más suculento que jamás se hubiera llevado a la boca.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio al ver aquello, esos gestos lujuriosos que el moreno era capaz de sacar y entonces... supo que no se equivocaría con él. Había algo en él... algo que le atrapaba, algo que no le dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cretino cuando hablaba y tan pasional cuando se acostaban?

Naruto alejó los dedos de Sasuke para poder introducírselos mientras continuaba lamiendo el miembro de ese moreno que soltaba jadeos. Escuchó la puerta del baño que se abría, alguien habría entrado e iría a alguna de las otras cabinas. Pensó que Sasuke bajaría los jadeos, pero lejos de aquello... no parecía importarle que le escuchasen gemir.

Por los ruidos que escuchaba en la cabina de al lado, Naruto supo que la persona que había entrado debía estar alucinando y se daba prisa por acabar y marcharse, intuyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí pese a no saber de quiénes se trataba. Al escuchar cómo se marchaba aquel hombre, Naruto se levantó del suelo para ayudar a Sasuke a incorporarse, subiendo una rodilla esta vez sobre la tapa del retrete y dejándole el trasero a su disposición.

Una sonrisa fue lo que Sasuke dejó escapar una vez más, moviendo su mano sobre su miembro un par de veces para que no se le bajase y posicionándose mejor para entrar. Naruto se agarró con fuerza a la cisterna del retrete, dejando escapar algún ruido a medida que el miembro de Sasuke se abría paso en su interior hasta que sintió cómo sus huevos chocaban finalmente contra los suyos.

Ninguno habló. Sasuke masajeaba el miembro de Naruto mientras empezaba a moverse en su interior, mezclando sus gemidos con los de Naruto, dejando que el placer les invadiera a ambos. No les importaba el tiempo aunque reconocían... que aquel no era precisamente un lugar cómodo. Quizá otra vez deberían hacerlo en otro lado.

Ninguno se detuvo hasta que sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar por la excitación, incrementando la velocidad para dejar que el semen saliera, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke consiguió eyacular, Naruto colocó su mano sobre la mano de Sasuke y le hizo bajar el ritmo. Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta de que a Naruto parecía gustarle lento y tortuoso.

\- Más lento – Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – y mantenla abajo un poco para subirla con lentitud.

\- De verdad que te gusta sufrir – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Me encanta la sensación cuando está a punto – sonrió Naruto – mantenla.

Le hizo caso hasta que sintió cómo el semen empezaba a resbalar por su mano y caía sobre el retrete del baño. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba con fuerza cuando su mano subía rozando el frenillo.

\- Vale, vale – comentó Naruto casi con urgencia – para ya.

\- Me gusta ese temblor que tienes – dijo Sasuke subiendo una vez más su mano y creando otro espasmo en Naruto, quien sonrió y frenó entonces su mano.

\- No seas malo, ¿quieres? – sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para besarle, algo que a Sasuke le resultó extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que aguantar besos después de eyacular. Para él, el sexo acababa ahí.

\- Yo...

\- Ya lo sé... vas a volver a la fiesta – comentó Naruto – no olvides tu corbata – la cogió del suelo para pasársela como si no le importase nada, pero sabiendo que había dejado una leve huella en Sasuke ahora mismo con aquel beso. Le había desmontado un poco y se iba con dudas.

***

\- Bueno... ¿Cómo ha ido la semana? – preguntó la terapeuta frente a Sasuke, sentada y tomando apuntes de lo que ese chico le contaría.

\- Como siempre – dijo Sasuke - ¿Cuántas terapias me quedan aún? – preguntó esta vez él mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Sasuke... ya sabes que tienes que venir a la evaluación una vez por semana. Después del accidente yo evaluo si...

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? – le cortó Sasuke - Creía que tú dabas el alta.

\- Y la doy, pero no estás listo.

\- Yo creo que sí. No me pasa nada.

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener sexo con alguien?

Sasuke sonrió por la forma tan rápida con la que esa mujer le preguntaba. Quizá porque empezaba a conocerle y sabía que tenía que ir sacándole las cosas puesto que él no hablaría voluntariamente.

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke – tengo... algo así como una promesa con una persona.

\- Vaya... eso es nuevo – dijo apuntando las cosas en la libreta.

\- Sólo es sexo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Nunca habías roto tu norma de no acostarte dos veces con la misma persona.

\- Era una urgencia. Estaba en la gala benéfica y es más complicado ligar de nuevo con alguien desde cero que tirarme a alguien con el que ya había mantenido relaciones. Sólo eso.

La psicóloga lo observó con una ligera sonrisa, colocándose mejor las gafas y volviendo a apuntar las cosas que le resultaban interesantes, sabiendo que quizá él se creyese aquello, pero había algo más profundo detrás, algo que le había impulsado de nuevo al mismo chico, que le había hecho romper su norma.

\- ¿Y tu hermano? – preguntó.

\- Sigue en coma – dijo como si no le importase pese a que la psicóloga vio ese bostezo, síntoma de que había tocado un punto débil, un punto oscuro en él, algo que le preocupaba.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y tus padres?

\- Como siempre, preocupados por mi hermano.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no has ido a verles?

\- No lo sé – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Para qué?

\- Dime una cosa, Sasuke... ¿Por qué te escondes en el sexo cuando no quieres tener relaciones sentimentales? El sexo suele llevar a sentimientos hacia la otra persona.

\- Porque cuando nos acostamos... no hablan y no preguntan.

La psicóloga sonrió. Entendía bien a ese chico... no quería sentirse solo, quería sentirse querido de alguna forma pero odiaba que pudieran llegar a conocerle como era. Se estaba recluyendo en el sexo para evitar que la gente llegase hasta él.

\- No puedes huir eternamente de los sentimientos.

\- Sabes muy bien que no será eternamente – se puso serio Sasuke – sólo un poco más y luego... ya nada importará – le recordó Sasuke.

\- Ese chico... ¿Qué harás entonces con él? El chico del trato.

\- Aún no lo sé. Quizá sería mejor dejarle al margen de todo esto – pensó Sasuke con seriedad, sabiendo que las consecuencias no serían buenas, pero sin saber cómo volver atrás con él – quizá... deba romperle el corazón antes de que sufra más conmigo – sonrió, viendo cómo la psicóloga volvía a apuntar las cosas.


	4. Fotografías

No quería hablar sobre su hermano, ni mucho menos de aquel accidente que le había dejado en coma, tan sólo quería olvidar. Sin embargo... ahora tenía otro problema y se llamaba Naruto. Aún no sabía qué iba a hacer con él. Se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Odiaba que la gente empezase a tener confianzas con él, prefería que todos se alejasen. Un rollo de una noche estaba bien, no hablaban, no indagaban en su vida, pero... Naruto le quería en exclusivo y eso era un gran problema.

No le gustaba tampoco tener que ir todas las semanas a terapia. ¡ _Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo_! Ya había sucedido todo y ahora... a él sólo le quedaba esperar en silencio a que todo explotase definitivamente. No podía cambiar el accidente, ni decirle a su hermano que no fuera a verle, ni que condujera el coche de su padre, no podía cambiar lo sucedido y debía afrontar... que su hermano era muy posible que jamás despertase y si lo hiciera... era probable que tuviera traumas o lesiones cerebrales, era posible... que quizá él ya no volviera a verle tal y como lo recordaba.

Adoraba a su hermano pero reconocía que era un maldito cabezota. Tan sólo debió ir a esa fiesta a la que su padre le había exigido asistir, nada más. Sin embargo, él no concebía la idea de dejar a su hermanito solo en su graduación. Una parte... alegró a Sasuke, pero tras el accidente, sólo quedaba culpa y malestar.

\- No debiste venir – dijo Sasuke allí sentado en su silla habitual frente al cuerpo de su hermano.

¡ _Una lágrima_! Eso fue lo que resbaló por la mejilla de su hermano pese a que seguía en coma. Una parte de Sasuke se alteró al ver aquella reacción pese a que los médicos le habían explicado en qué consistía un coma. Su hermano seguía allí, como en un sueño profundo, quizá le oía... quizá no, no estaban seguros, pero lo que sí sabían... era que pese a que su cerebro había bajado el rendimiento hasta el nivel más básico, seguía en funcionamiento y podía perfectamente realizar acciones básicas como sonreír o llorar, simples muecas que el cuerpo hacía sin pensar, pero que no suponían nada para él.

Cogió uno de los pañuelos que había en la habitación y le limpió aquella lágrima. Su hermano ni se inmutó, tal y como él pensaba. Seguía en coma y no despertaría por mucho que él lo desease. Todo sería más fácil con su hermano allí. Siempre era Itachi el que amenizaba las veladas con la familia, quizá porque había cargado sobre sus hombros todas las expectativas familiares. Iba a dirigir la empresa de su padre, era un genio, se había graduado con los más altos honores en la universidad, todos le respetaban y ahora... parecía haber terminado porque un día... decidió no hacer caso a su padre y asistir a una ridícula graduación de instituto.

Su teléfono vibró y sin siquiera mirar el número, pudo intuir que sería del trabajo. ¡ _Era tarde_! Le gustaba ir tarde a ver a su hermano para evitar coincidir con sus padres. Sin embargo... ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y debería marcharse. Pronto las enfermeras le echarían para que el paciente descansase... ¡ _Algo gracioso, puesto que ya descansaba bastante inmerso en ese maldito coma_! Quizá lo hacían más por normas del hospital, por los horarios de visita... que lo entendía, aquello sólo era la frase habitual que empleaban para no parecer maleducadas a la hora de tener que alejar a los familiares de los pacientes.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y cogió el teléfono pese a que no descolgó. Era uno de sus jefes, pero él no le dio importancia alguna. A esas horas de la noche ya no pensaba atender cosas del trabajo. ¡ _No era difícil ser modelo_! Pero sí lo era tener que aguantar las expectativas que habían puesto sobre él. Sólo les interesaba el dinero. ¡ _Como cualquier empresa_!, o eso pensaba Sasuke.

Cuando llegó al taxi, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegarle un mensaje, también de su jefe. Allí le especificaba la próxima cita fotográfica. ¡ _Temprano_! Eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke, demasiado temprano y era posible que él ni la recordase, así que le puso una alarma para no olvidarse de asistir al trabajo a las siete.

***

_Reían, los dos lo hacían en aquel coche. No era raro para ellos. En casa sólo había exigencias y obligaciones, pero allí... estando ellos solos... era diferente. Adoraba los momentos a solas con su hermano, cuando podían ser ellos mismos, cuando bromeaban y reían con cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaban hablando... seguramente de la fiesta o del rostro que pondría su padre al darse cuenta de que Itachi no estaba allí._

_Una luz le cegó, una intensa luz que entraba por el cristal de la ventanilla de su hermano. ¡Un grito! Eso fue lo que Sasuke dio antes de coger con fuerza el hombro de su hermano y tratar de arrastrarle hacia él para alejarle del impacto, pero era imposible con los cinturones de seguridad. El coche arremetió contra ellos, detenidos en aquel semáforo._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose con rapidez y dejando resbalar la sábana por su abdomen. Su respiración entrecortada era algo que intentaba mitigar ahora, no podía dejar de tener pesadillas con aquella noche.

Movió su mano hasta la frente y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Ni una noche era capaz de dormir sin tener presente aquel recuerdo. ¿Por qué era lo único que no podía olvidar? ¿Por qué todas las noches tenía esa pesadilla una y otra vez? ¡ _No podía más_! Tan sólo eran las cinco de la mañana.

Quizá una ducha le ayudase a despejarse, sin embargo, allí dentro bajo el agua, aún podía escuchar la sirena del camión de bomberos cuando se acercaba, todavía recordaba a su hermano allí sentado en el asiento del conductor, sangrando e inconsciente.

Dejó que el agua se llevase las lágrimas de ira e impotencia que empezaban a brotar, permaneciendo bajo la ducha un buen rato, hasta que se le pasase aquel sentimiento. Apoyó la espalda contra los azulejos y esperó, elevando el rostro hacia el agua, dejando que cayese completamente sobre su rostro.

***

Entró en el vestuario dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa, quitándose la camiseta y buscando la que le habían pedido que se colocase para la sesión fotográfica. Había tanta ropa allí que ni siquiera podía localizar lo que estaba buscando, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico rubio con una cámara fotográfica colgado del cuello.

\- Vaya, lo siento – dijo Naruto al ver a Sasuke sin la camiseta – no sabía que te estabas...

No pudo acabar la frase al darse cuenta de aquellas cicatrices. Ni siquiera se había percatado en ellas cuando se habían acostado y aunque trató de recordar alguna imagen de Sasuke sin camisetas... no podía encontrar ninguna. Quizá nunca posaba sin ropa por ese motivo.

\- No sabía que tenías esas cicatrices... ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Perdona... ¿Te conozco? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso, lo que confundió más a Naruto.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, deja de hacerte el gracioso – sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese moreno debía estar bromeándole.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza unos segundos antes de quedarse en blanco, como si tratase de pensar en algo y entonces...

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Claro que bromeo – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – si querías una fotografía conmigo, sólo debías pedírmela en vez de entrar así como lo haces.

Sasuke se colocó al lado de Naruto, pasando su mano por los hombros de éste y cogiendo la cámara de fotos de su cuello, alzándola en su dirección para sacar una fotografía de ambos. Naruto simplemente se dejó al principio, sin embargo, aquel flash le sacó de ese estado paralizado en el que se había quedado, empujando a Sasuke lejos de él.

\- Eres idiota, no bromees con esas cosas – le agregó enfadado, todavía fijándose en las cicatrices del chico.

\- Vamos... no te lo tomes tan a pecho – sonrió Sasuke quitándole importancia – cuando imprimas las fotografías, podrías darme una.

\- Idiota – fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle Naruto ante aquello.

Salió de allí enfadado. ¿Cómo podía ese chico jugar con un tema tan delicado? ¡ _Increíble_! Le enfadaba de verdad. No soportaba el hecho de que jugasen así como si nada con temas tan sensibles.

Por el pasillo de camino al plató, Naruto cogió la cámara que aún colgaba de su cuello y revisó la fotografía que Sasuke había hecho. El muy idiota salía perfecto, como siempre, sin embargo él... él salía horrible, con cara de atolondrado, de no saber qué estaba haciendo, esa cara de indecisión antes del enfado que había cogido.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntaba el director por todos lados, aunque no obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria.

\- Se está cambiando – agregó Naruto nada más entrar por el plató.

\- Por fin... alguien que responde. ¿Está bien?

\- Tan capullo como siempre – dijo Naruto dejando salir su enfado.

\- Sí... ése es Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió el director.

Naruto pasó del tema, no quiso insistir en nada más. Se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo y empezó a montar el trípode con el que haría algunas de las fotografías. Tenía algunos modelos más a los que sacar fotografías, así que podía empezar con ellos mientras esperaba al egocéntrico ese.

Estaba sacando las primeras fotografías de los modelos y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en las cicatrices que había visto de ese chico. No es que fueran muy llamativas, algunas pequeñas en los hombros y en la espalda. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en ellas? Quizá porque sólo le interesaba el sexo pero... ahora que le había visto fuera de aquel contexto... empezaba a pensar más que nunca... que ese chico escondía algo.

La sesión fotográfica transcurrió sin incidentes. Naruto admitía que la cámara adoraba a ese chico moreno, en cuanto él estaba en escena, las fotografías salían simplemente... perfectas. Tenía un carisma único y entendía por qué la gente estaba como loca con él, el motivo para hacerse modelo. Era sumamente atrayente incluso vestido como solía posar.

Aquella tarde, Naruto estuvo revelando las fotografías en su despacho. Las necesitaban para la publicación de la próxima semana y entonces... allí estaba, la fotografía que Sasuke había tomado. Esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad que Sasuke solía colocar cuando las cosas iban según a él le convenían. Le irritaba.

La tomó entre sus manos y dejó que se secase bien la tinta, pero no fue hasta última hora de la tarde, cuando ya se marchaba a casa, cuando se encontró a Sasuke esperando un taxi en la puerta. Ni siquiera quiso saludarle. Le lanzó la fotografía en sus narices, dejando que cayese a su lado donde estaba sentado.

\- Ahí la tienes, imbécil – le dijo Naruto sin detenerse en las escaleras.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la fotografía a su lado. Quizá el rubio esperaba alguna de sus típicas bromas, pero en su lugar, no escuchó nada. Le dejó marcharse sin más y aunque le habría gustado pararse y quizá... llevar a ese chico a su casa, supo que él tampoco aceptaría, así que se colocó el casco y se subió en la moto para marcharse. Allí podría quedarse Sasuke a esperar su taxi, algo que tampoco entendía Naruto. ¡ _Siempre iba en taxi a todos lados_!

***

Sólo el sonido de las tijeras cortando el papel era lo que se escuchaba en el silencioso apartamento. Poco a poco, Sasuke iba separando su imagen de la de Naruto. ¡ _Había sido un idiota por no anticiparse_! Pero no volvería a pasarle algo así. Por un instante... sólo un instante... pudo haber sido descubierto y ahora se alegraba que Naruto no hubiera descubierto nada.

Cogió un poco de celo y pegó la fotografía en la pared de su habitación, junto al resto de la multitud de fotografías de personas que tenía, prácticamente junto a la suya, colocando sólo lo necesario... "Naruto Uzumaki, fotógrafo de la compañía, te acuestas con él".

Sasuke se alejó un poco, observando toda aquella pared llena de fotografías y notas. Ya apenas le quedaba sitio. Quizá... debería empezar con la siguiente pared.


	5. Rarezas

¡ _Idiota_! Sasuke era simplemente un idiota. Eso era lo que pensaba Naruto de camino a su casa. Sin embargo, durante el solitario trayecto donde sólo escuchaba el rugir de su moto, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos que Sasuke había colocado al preguntarle quién era. Realmente se había creído por un momento que no le reconoció, pero tras ver su estúpida sonrisa, supo que era una broma de mal gusto por su parte. Aun así... seguía teniendo en mente esa mirada entre miedo y asombro. ¿Realmente se podía fingir algo así? Debía ser un gran actor.

Dejó la moto en el parking y subió en el ascensor hasta su casa. No es que fuera un gran apartamento, de hecho, vivía a las afueras de la ciudad puesto que era más económico que el centro. Aun así, le gustaba la zona pese a los ruidos de los trenes que pasaban cerca y los barcos que salían del puerto. Quizá se había acostumbrado a esa clase de ruidos y temblores.

Los trenes dejaban de pasar sobre las once y media de la noche, así que solía ducharse, prepararse un ramen instantáneo que compraba en la tienda bajo su casa y ver un rato la televisión hasta que los ruidos cesaban y podía descansar. A veces, se quedaba dormido en el propio sofá con la televisión encendida debido al cansancio. No era hasta las tres o cuatro de la madrugada que abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto a dormir en un mal lugar. Por lo que apagaba la televisión y se iba a la cama a terminar de dormir las horas que le quedaban hasta que el despertador sonase.

Al llegar esa mañana a la oficina, tuvo que ocultar el primer bostezo al ver cómo el director de la compañía bajaba por las escaleras. Saludó cortésmente y siguió su camino sin prestar la menor atención a la conversación que llevaba el director con su ayudante, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

\- Uzumaki – comentó el director – mi secretario te ha dejado la invitación para la ceremonia de esta noche encima de la mesa. Espero no faltes.

\- ¿Ceremonia? – preguntó Naruto algo extrañado.

\- Sí, irán varios modelos y queríamos que sacases unas fotografías de ellos además de los empresarios más cotizados de Tokio que asistirán. Es para los artículos de la revista del mes que viene.

\- ¿Sasuke también asistirá?

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a ambos. Naruto lo vio en los rostros que colocaron tras la pregunta. No entendían por qué podía interesarle a él esa información, aun así, no tuvieron reparos en responderle.

\- Le hemos dejado la invitación en su camerino. Espero no se le olvide.

\- Últimamente está muy olvidadizo – comentó el secretario.

\- Creo que está desatendiendo sus responsabilidades por algún motivo – sugirió el director – pero sí habrá que vigilarle más de cerca. Está faltando a varias citas importantes.

¡ _Olvidadizo_! Esa palabra hizo que Naruto volviera a recordar al instante esa mirada asustada del día anterior. ¿Era posible que no le hubiera conocido? ¡ _No_! Naruto sonrió apartando esa estúpida idea de su cabeza. Hablaba de Sasuke Uchiha, de ese cabrón que solía jugar con los sentimientos de la gente sin importarle nada, de ese chico solitario que seguramente... no asistía a los eventos porque no quería ir o se aburría. Parecía un chico caprichoso, nada más.

Subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo un par de pasillos, finalmente encontró al modelo que ahora causaba sensación en toda la ciudad y que tenía a la mitad de las chiquillas babeando tras él. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de meter una moneda en una máquina expendedora para sacarse una bebida. Estaba pulsando los números y le faltaba el último cuando escuchó la voz de ese rubio.

\- Qué madrugador. No esperaba verte por aquí hasta al menos las diez.

\- Me han hecho madrugar para una entrevista – comentó – y aún me faltan las fotografías para la nueva campaña de ropa interior.

\- ¿Ropa interior? – sonrió Naruto – vas a estar muy sexy.

\- Cállate, odio posar medio desnudo.

Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que estaría en las fotografías medio desnudo, sobre todo porque le había visto completamente desnudo y era increíble, sin embargo, recordar las marcas y cicatrices de su espalda y hombro cuando entró en el vestuario hizo que se plantease de nuevo el motivo por el que Sasuke parecía estar rehusando hacerse esas fotografías.

\- Yo podría...

\- Tú no podrías nada – le insistió Sasuke – no voy a hacer esas fotografías.

\- Sasuke... si es por esas marcas, yo te las quitaré, te lo prometo – le comentó Naruto – utilizaré un par de programas, nadie notará la diferencia, te lo aseguro.

\- No es eso... es que... no quiero que la gente sepa lo de las marcas.

\- ¿Hacemos la sesión en privado? – le preguntó Naruto al verle tan cohibido con aquello – no me importa hacer horas extras si estás más tranquilo.

\- Tú... ¿Lo harías por mí? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso.

\- Sí. ¿Quedamos a las cinco de la tarde cuando salgamos del trabajo? Pásate por mi estudio en la tercera planta, yo recogeré la ropa de la campaña.

¡ _Gracias_! Esa era la palabra que a Sasuke le gustaría decir, sin embargo, no podía ni decirla pese a sentir agradecimiento por aquello. No fue algo que le importase a Naruto. Quizá sí esperaba algún signo de gratitud hacia él, pero al ver su ligero sonrojo y cómo apartaba la mirada, entendió que esa coraza que siempre tenía puesta con la gente no la apartaría de un día a otro. Sabía de sobra que jamás se podía romper una coraza, pero esperaba con el tiempo, poder abrirla aunque fuera sólo para él y confiase. ¡ _Poco a poco_! Fue lo que pensó Naruto.

Sasuke miró el último número que le faltaba por teclear para obtener su bebida, pero una corriente helada recorrió toda su columna. _¡No_ _recordaba el número_! Eso le hizo tensarse, más al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba allí y podría descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró la pantalla nuevamente, tres dígitos estaban escritos y volvió a apartar la mirada hacia el cristal para ver las botellas. ¡ _Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que quería beber_! Sólo habían pasado treinta segundos, no podía creer que su memoria a corto plazo ya estuviera afectada hasta ese nivel.

\- Sasuke... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto al verle mirar la pantalla con la mano levantada y sin pulsar el último dígito.

\- Sí, es sólo que... me he bloqueado – dijo intentando evitar el tema – tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que... me he olvidado lo que iba a pulsar. Lo siento. Dame un segundo.

Estaba empezando a asustarse. Sasuke no parecía de los chicos que olvidaban cosas así, sin embargo, no quiso darle mayor importancia o al menos, intentó fingir que todo estaba bien pese a una creciente preocupación que empezaba a nacer en su interior. Naruto se acercó hasta él y miró los tres dígitos comparándolos con los de la máquina, viendo que sólo podían ser dos bebidas.

\- ¿Sprite o zumo de naranja? – le preguntó Naruto - ¿Qué era lo que te apetecía beber?

\- Zumo – le aclaró Sasuke al ver los dígitos.

Sasuke fue a pulsar el último que le faltaba, tan sólo el número "6", sin embargo, Naruto fue más rápido, pulsando por él y escuchando ambos cómo la máquina se ponía en marcha y lanzaba la botella al contenedor. Fue el mismo rubio quien metió la mano en la rendija y sacó la botella para ofrecérsela.

\- Relájate, Sasuke – comentó Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro del moreno – te veo luego a las cinco. Por cierto, te han dejado la invitación al evento de esta noche en tu camerino. De todas formas, quizá podríamos ir juntos al acabar la sesión fotográfica.

\- Lo pensaré – comentó Sasuke – no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

\- No es una cita – sonrió Naruto – sólo es trabajo y tengo la moto abajo. No tendrías que coger un taxi.

\- Odio las motos – fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a su camerino y cerrar la puerta. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado, dejando caer la botella del zumo en el suelo. ¡ _Sprite_! Quería Sprite pero no lo había recordado hasta que la botella empezó a caer y no pensaba decírselo a Naruto. Ya era bastante raro lo que había pasado aunque podía achacarlo fácilmente a estrés por el trabajo o por no querer sacarse las fotografías de la nueva campaña, sin embargo, decirle que se había confundido en lo que quería tomar, eso sí habría llamado su atención al instante, así que ya no había cambiado la opción.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke echando la cabeza hacia atrás y chocándola contra la puerta.

¡ _Estaba empeorando_! Lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada. Miró la invitación sobre la mesa. No quería ir, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacer acto de presencia. Él era la cara de la compañía, pero seguramente, sus padres estarían allí y él no quería tener que verles. Le dolía cada vez que los encontraba en esos eventos y prácticamente... le ignoraban. No era que lo hicieran a propósito, pero estaban demasiado pendientes de su hijo primogénito y de las influencias que podrían conseguir para recuperarlo que de él. Quizá por eso ni les había contado lo que le estaba pasando. En poco tiempo ya nada importaría, era posible que ni les recordase al ritmo que iba.

\- ¿Cómo me libro de ti? – preguntó Sasuke al pensar en Naruto - ¿Qué hago para que me odies y te alejes? ¿Por qué no eres como los demás y te conformas con una maldita noche? – dejó derramar las primeras lágrimas – sólo... olvídate de mí como yo lo haré de ti – sollozó.

***

¡Odiaba las motos! También los coches y no había vuelto a conducir desde el accidente, tampoco había querido ir de copiloto con nadie. Bastante hacía en coger un taxi cuando le hacían salir tarde del trabajo, porque cuando terminaba a su hora, prefería ir en metro. Los pitidos de los coches le asustaban y no digamos las luces que desprendían por la noche y le cegaban, tal y como aquella fatídica noche en la que le deslumbraron los faros del vehículo que iba a empotrarlos.

A veces aún creía sentir los cristales de su ventanilla clavándose en su espalda y en su hombro cuando chocó contra ella tras el impacto. No sentía dolor en realidad, pero parecía real. Esas escenas que venían una y otra vez a su mente eran demasiado reales.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando las luces de un vehículo que entraban en ese momento le paralizaron en mitad de la calle. Luces de vehículos, luces de cámaras fotográficas, luces de farolas... todo eran luces a su alrededor y él simplemente, se había quedado inmóvil recordando una vez más cómo esas luces les empotraban a su hermano y a él.

\- Ey – le sobresaltó una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto a su lado.

\- S-sí – fue la contestación algo dubitativa de Sasuke que volvía a fijar sus ojos en ese coche que ahora apartaba los focos de él.

\- Parecía que habías visto un fantasma – sonrió el rubio – qué bueno que te encuentro en la entrada, creí que te perderías entre los presentes ahí dentro o que no vendrías.

\- Siempre vengo a estos eventos.

\- ¿En serio? Porque el director ha dicho que has faltado a algunos.

Eso desconcertó a Sasuke. Era cierto que uno se le había olvidado. ¿Era posible que se le hubiera olvidado alguno más y nadie le dijera nada por miedo a lo que les dijese?

\- Sólo falto por asuntos familiares. Entremos, ¿vale? Quiero acabar pronto.

\- ¿Acabar?

\- Sí. Es una entrega de premios. ¿No leíste la invitación? Van a dar premios a varios empresarios conocidos de la ciudad. Hay algunos nominados.

\- ¿En serio? Debe ser genial que te recompensen por tu esfuerzo en el trabajo.

\- Sí... debe serlo – dijo Sasuke algo melancólico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi padre está nominado – dijo sin más, causando que Naruto sonriera al creer que realmente debería estar feliz por ello.

\- Genial, tu padre debe ser increíble. ¿A qué se dedica?

\- Es cirujano. Ha salvado muchas vidas y le van a entregar un premio por su entrega y dedicación al trabajo.

\- Suena estupendo. Cirujano – dijo Naruto como si eso fuera algo bueno – debes estar muy orgulloso de él.

\- Entremos, ¿vale?


	6. Rencor de padre

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar en aquella fiesta, seguido por un trajeado Naruto con la cámara colgada a su cuello. Antes de llegar a la barra, se detuvo un segundo para observar a ese chico que le descolocaba por completo. Cuando le conoció, sólo iba a ser una aventura de una noche, un chico como cualquier otro que le daría algo de afecto y confianza por una noche y no volvería a ver. Su primera impresión por la mañana fue que se había acostado con un chico enamoradizo y algo atolondrado, pero después de cómo le había tratado para intentar alejarle de su vida, se daba cuenta de que era un completo imbécil que se mantenía allí a su lado pese a los apaleamientos verbales que él le ofrecía. ¡ _Hasta le había ayudado con su problema de las cicatrices_! Sencillamente... ¡ _Era de la clase de chicos de los que te enamorabas_! Pero él no podía permitirse algo así, no siendo la bomba de relojería que era.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No es nada.

\- Estabas pensando en algo.

\- Déjalo – refunfuñó Sasuke, intentando volver a caminar hacia la barra para pedir una copa.

\- De verdad que odias las fiestas.

\- No me gusta estar rodeado de gente.

\- Eres modelo, deberías estar acostumbrado a que todos quieran codearse contigo.

\- Sigue sin gustarme la gente, mucho menos las fiestas. Ni siquiera sé por qué he aceptado venir contigo.

Naruto sonrió. Quizá antes le habría afectado las palabras de ese moreno, ahora empezaba a ver que aquellas palabras " _hirientes_ " sólo eran parte de la coraza que se había puesto para alejar a todos de él. No quería decir que no le afectasen, pero fingir que no lo hacía sacaba más de las casillas a Sasuke y le permitía estar a su lado. Entendía que Sasuke siempre buscaría alguna forma de alejarle, pero entonces era su misión encontrar algo para acercarse.

\- Te invitaré a la primera copa si así te sientes mejor – sonrió Naruto, adelantándole y consiguiendo que el moreno le mirase con extrañeza.

\- No te he pedido una copa.

\- Tengo sed, tú también, odias las fiestas y yo también. Al menos creo que podemos beber juntos, ¿no?

\- Eres idiota.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por invitarte a una copa?

\- Porque eres el único que conozco al que puedo insultar y sigue aquí a mi lado.

\- Quizá me estoy acostumbrando a tu mal humor. Eso sí... necesito una copa para seguir aguantándote – sonrió Naruto.

Tras ver cómo Naruto pasaba de largo, sus ojos se fijaron en aquella musculosa espalda. Para ser tan fino, reconocía que también debía hacer algo de deporte, sus músculos no estaban demasiado desarrollados, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle un chico atractivo a simple vista. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que ese chico estaba empezando a calarle y no sabía cómo impedirle que siguiera haciéndolo.

Desde el accidente, se había ocupado de asegurar que su pasado se quedase allí donde debía estar, oculto de todo el mundo. Nadie conocía más de lo que necesitaban saber de él, pero Naruto lentamente, estaba descubriendo cosas sobre él. Quizá no demasiado ahora mismo, pero ahí estaba, insistente como siempre.

La primera copa la bebieron en silencio, lanzándose furtivas miradas de reojo el uno al otro sentados como estaban en la barra. De vez en cuando, Naruto se levantaba o incluso desde el propio asiento, sacaba alguna fotografía, hasta que uno de los flashes llegó hasta los oscuros ojos de Sasuke obligándole a cerrarlos cuando estaba jugando con una de las aceitunas de su copa.

\- ¿Qué haces, idiota? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Creo que titularé a esta fotografía "La aceituna de Sasuke" – se mofó Naruto mientras revisaba en su cámara cómo había quedado.

\- Borra eso.

\- Ni de coña, sales muy natural. Mira – sonrió Naruto, cambiando la visión de la cámara para que él pudiera verla.

Pese a la duda que tenía Naruto por si Sasuke trataba de borrarla, le dejó ver la fotografía, consiguiendo que el moreno sacase una ligera sonrisa y apartase la cámara de su lado para devolvérsela a Naruto.

\- Sí que está bien – refunfuñó nuevamente Sasuke al ver que encima... había quedado bien la fotografía.

\- No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero eres muy fotogénico. Supongo que ser modelo te viene muy bien, aunque prefiero cuando no estás posando. Sales mejor aún.

\- No digas tonterías, no sirve conmigo eso de subirme la moral, ya la tengo subida de por sí. Voy al aseo.

El vaso hizo contacto nuevamente sobre la barra, pero Naruto no dijo nada, dejó que Sasuke se marchase al aseo. Los invitados seguían bastante animados, pero a Naruto sólo le interesaba la bebida frente a él y esperar a que su compañero regresase. Todo en Sasuke parecía un gran misterio. Por un instante, se giró para mirar a los presentes. ¿Quiénes serían los padres de ese chico? Había dicho que era un cirujano, debía ser muy importante. ¡ _Allí sólo había gente con elegantes trajes_! Todos deberían ser importantes.

Al volver a su bebida, una voz dulce y femenina se escuchó a su espalda, una voz tan suave y cordial que le hizo girarse al instante. Tras él, una mujer esbelta de cabello negro como la misma noche, con un vestido blanco que realzaba perfectamente su silueta.

\- Perdón – repitió de nuevo la mujer - ¿No estaba Sasuke aquí hace unos segundos?

\- Oh, sí pero se ha ido al aseo – comentó Naruto – pero quizá si desea esperarle... ¿Quiere una copa?

\- No, pero muchas gracias. Sólo pasaba a saludar.

\- ¿Conoce a Sasuke?

\- Sí – sonrió la mujer - ¿él está bien?

\- Sí – respondió Naruto algo sorprendido de aquella pregunta – él está perfectamente. ¿Seguro que no quiere esperarle? No debe tardar.

\- Mikoto – escucharon ambos la grave voz masculina de un hombre trajeado que venía en su dirección – Vamos, hay un importante cirujano al que quiero que conozcas.

¡ _Raro_! Todo era muy raro o eso pensó Naruto al ver a ese hombre de semblante tan parecido al de Sasuke. La mujer que antes parecía algo más animada y decidida a hablar, ahora sólo parecía una sombra de la misma. Hizo una reverencia hacia Naruto y caminó junto al que parecía su esposo por la forma en que tomó su brazo.

\- Por favor, Sasuke llegará enseguida, solo esperen unos segundos – casi les rogó Naruto, pero aquello sólo hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño y se girase a mirarle.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó como si no conociera ese nombre pese a que la mujer había agachado el rostro – ¿Ese chico que sólo sabe posar y ser el centro de atención de miles de babosos que seguramente acabarán masturbándose con la imagen que saquen las revistas de él? Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar que ver a un "modelo" – casi escupió aquella palabra como si fuera algo realmente malo.

Impotencia y odio, eso fue lo que sintió Naruto. Su sangre hervía al escuchar las duras palabras de aquel hombre. Podía vestir muy elegante pero parecía un completo idiota que sólo consiguió que Naruto cerrase con fuerza los puños y tuviera que intentar calmarse para no partirle la cara allí mismo. Él no quería caer tan bajo.

Sin siquiera decir ni una palabra más, el hombre se alejó de allí llevándose a su esposa, pero no fue eso lo que impactó a Naruto, sino ver a Sasuke tras él cuando se giró. Su rostro indicaba claramente que había escuchado todo aquello y volvió a caminar en dirección contraria como si quisiera huir de nuevo al aseo.

\- Sasuke – casi le gritó Naruto – vamos, espera, Sasuke.

Finalmente llegó hasta él, reteniendo su brazo para darle la vuelta y poder enfrentarlo. Esperaba ver al Sasuke de siempre, ese Sasuke cabreado que soltaría alguna palabra mal sonante de las suyas, alguna forma de herirle, pero no... tan sólo vio esos ojos a punto de llorar, esos ojos que demostraban la misma impotencia que él había sentido segundos antes.

\- Es... ¿Tu padre? – preguntó Naruto al darse cuenta de que aquella reacción en Sasuke no era para nada normal, pero sentir los labios del moreno sobre él sólo hizo que comprendiera lo que realmente ocurría.

Aquella última fiesta, aquel último día en que tuvieron sexo precipitado en el baño... se sentía igual que ahora y sólo podía ser una cosa, ese chico podría decir y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba bien, o que tenía la moral muy alta, pero no era cierto. Se sentía débil e indefenso en esos momentos y lo ocultaba con esta faceta, evitaba que la gente le hablase del tema con sexo.

Desde la primera vez que hablaron, pensó en él como un capullo sin sentimientos, alguien a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, era un chico que parecía necesitar que alguien estuviera allí y simplemente le dijera que merecía la pena, que él valía la pena y que le querían. Viendo a su padre y su comportamiento, podía entender mejor el de Sasuke.

\- Ey... para – le dijo Naruto mientras soltaba los brazos de Sasuke de su cuello y lo alejaba ligeramente – Sasuke... hablemos esto.

\- No quiero hablar y lo sabes.

\- Y yo no quiero esta clase de sexo – comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Es que no te excito ahora mismo? – preguntó Sasuke intentando evitar el tema de conversación que Naruto quería sacar.

\- Claro que me excitas, siempre lo vas a hacer pero... creo que necesitas oír un par de cosas. Me gustas, me gustas mucho, Sasuke – le confesó Naruto consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos con desmesura – me importas demasiado como para saber que no quiero sexo de "rebote", yo no quiero evitar las cosas que te afectan con sexo, quiero ser parte de tu vida y quiero entenderte. Voy a estar aquí siempre que lo necesites y ahora mismo no necesitas sexo, sólo necesitas escuchar que te quiero, pese a lo capullo que quieras parecer a veces frente a mí, ya no puedes esconderte más, te he visto y es tarde. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Naruto sintió cómo ese chico se soltaba de su agarre, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando asimilar las palabras que estaba escuchando. No era lo que él quería oír, para él todo esto sólo debería ser sexo sin compromiso y lo sabía, pero aun así... no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él. Era raro, precipitado y una carta que quizá no debería haber jugado en ese momento, pero estaba viendo al auténtico Sasuke Uchiha bajo esa faceta de "modelo arrogante y cretino" y le gustaba ese Sasuke. No podía apartar de su mente a ese Sasuke Uchiha que había hecho la sesión fotográfica en privado con él y lo bien que se había comportado.

\- Hemos terminado – comentó Sasuke intentando marcharse de allí.

\- Sasuke...

\- No, Naruto, se acabó. Te lo dije muy claro, nada de sentimientos y me prometiste que los mantendrías a raya. Te avisé que esto acabaría si veía que no funcionaba y no funciona. Se acabó.

\- Antes de entrar te dije que tu padre debía ser un tipo genial – le dijo Naruto al ver cómo se marchaba, consiguiendo que frenase aunque siguiera dándole la espalda – me equivocaba, es un asco de persona. Puede que sea buen cirujano, pero es una mierda como padre.

Él había vivido solo demasiado tiempo, no conoció a su padre pero sabía de sobra que un padre no debería decir esas cosas de un hijo, no tratarle como lo había hecho frente a un extraño como era él. Eso no era lo que Naruto consideraba un buen padre. Sin embargo y pese a sus palabras, Sasuke volvió a caminar marchándose del recinto.

No quiso seguirle, necesitaría su tiempo para pensar, así que fue directamente hacia el guardarropa y le pidió a la señorita que buscase su chaqueta. Quería volver a su viejo apartamento y dormir, quizá pensar en lo ocurrido porque tampoco estaba seguro de poder conciliar el sueño en estos momentos.

\- Es por su hermano – escuchó a una mujer a su lado, la misma con la que había hablado antes.

\- No quiero meterme en vuestros temas familiares. Vosotros sabréis lo que hacéis – le dijo Naruto sin mirarla.

\- Su hermano tuvo un accidente hace un año más o menos, Sasuke iba en el coche. Mi marido aún hace responsable a Sasuke. Creo que Sasuke aún va a terapia, pero mi esposo no quiere saber nada de él.

\- Entonces perderá a su hijo – comentó Naruto cogiendo su chaqueta – y si no haces algo por él... también tú vas a perderle – le añadió de forma más personal – que pase una buena velada.


	7. Neurología

El ambiente de aquel pasillo era algo que odiaba en demasía. El silencio y lo deprimente que era ver las caras de todos los que allí esperaban para ver al médico, sin embargo, él simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de evitar mirar a nadie, esperando tras aquel cartel de "Neurología". Todos los que hoy estaban allí eran bastante más mayores pero tenían algo en común, todos ellos venían con alguien. Sonrió con cierta lástima, él estaba solo, como siempre. Así es como acabarían sus días y lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó la recepcionista en apenas unos minutos.

No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que la gente le observaba. Seguramente algunos le habrían visto en las revistas y otros... puede que no le conocieran, pero ver a un chico de su edad en la sala de espera de neurología no era buena señal. Creaba lástima allá por donde iba y era lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento. Ni siquiera era aún mayor edad y supo la cantidad de cosas en la vida que iba a perderse, todos los presentes allí lo podían suponer.

Se levantó con convicción y se dirigió al interior del despacho. Allí, tras una gran mesa de roble le esperaba el hombre que había llevado su caso desde el accidente, con las placas de la última resonancia magnética ya sobre el panel de luz y con cara angustiada. Sasuke tomó asiento con una ligera sonrisa, lo que hizo que el doctor se preocupase más.

\- No hace falta que me lo diga, me lo imagino.

\- Sasuke... necesito saber si has notado cambios estos últimos días.

\- Bueno... mi memoria a corto plazo está fallando cada vez más rápido y supongo que en breve empezaré a olvidar también cosas más antiguas. Puede que no sea tan malo, quizá hasta consiga olvidar el accidente de hace un año – sonrió.

\- Eres de los pocos pacientes que llegan aquí y no fingen que todo va bien, Sasuke, y no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué debería fingir que no estoy olvidando cosas? Tienes mis placas, sabes perfectamente que voy a peor, decirte que estoy bien sería mentirme a mí mismo. Soy... una bomba de relojería que en algún momento estallará y cuando ese momento llegue, es mejor que esté solo para no arrasar con nadie.

\- Sasuke, no puedes evitar que los que te conozcan no sientan nada cuando se enteren de todo esto.

\- Por suerte no le importo tanto a la gente – sonrió – quizá a mi representante le dé algo por no poder sacar tajada con mi trabajo como modelo, pero poco más.

\- No voy a mentirte, Sasuke, se está extendiendo y muy rápido. Quizá en unos meses ya no...

\- ¿No recuerde ni quien soy yo? – sonrió – sí, es posible. Para entonces podrá hacer la operación.

\- De eso quería hablarte, Sasuke, ya te dije que era muy arriesgado, no puedo asegurarte que no haré daño al tejido cerebral, está demasiado cerca, no creo poder extirparlo todo. Hay un alto porcentaje de que te quedes en la mesa y otro muy alto de que algo vaya mal y te pueda dejar en coma o en estado vegetativo.

\- Aún tengo unos meses para vivir, ¿no? Luego ya nada importará. Vivir levantándome todos los días sin saber quién soy o sin saber nada de mi alrededor no es vida, haga lo que quiera entonces. Me da igual quedarme en esa mesa. ¿Dónde le firmo el consentimiento para la operación?

\- Es una decisión que deberías hablar con tus padres.

\- Me emancipé, tomo mis propias decisiones y a ellos no les interesa nada de lo que vaya a hacer. Por favor... los papeles.

El médico supo al instante que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aun así, su futuro estaba prácticamente decidido. O amnésico o muerto, para ese chico parecía que daba igual una cosa que la otra, igualmente se sentía muerto ya. Finalmente, le pasó los papeles para que pudiera leerlos y firmar dando su consentimiento para esa operación de la que su propio médico... estaba seguro no superaría.

Una vez acabado todo el papeleo y sin querer escuchar nada más de lo que su médico pudiera decirle sobre lo que iba a ir ocurriendo en las próximas semanas, se marchó de allí dispuesto a intentar visitar a su hermano si es que sus padres no estaban por las cercanías. Suponía que debían estar descansando por la ceremonia de la noche anterior, aún era temprano y ellos no acostumbraban a madrugar.

Iba de camino cuando escuchó esa voz tan conocida y que a la vez le irritaba. ¿Qué no le había quedado claro la noche anterior? ¡Terminado era "se acabó"! Pero allí estaba y no entendía por qué estaba en el hospital, ni cómo podía saber sobre su hermano a menos... que hubiera hablado con sus padres después de que él se marchase.

\- Te dije que se acabó – le dijo Sasuke pasando a su lado, captando la atención del médico que le impedía la entrada a cuidados intensivos.

\- Oh... Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – ves, ya te dije que le conocía – comentó hacia el médico.

\- Y yo le digo que da igual si conoce o no al paciente, sólo la familia está autorizada para visitar al paciente.

\- Soy familia, su novio – sonrió Naruto señalando a Sasuke y dejando perplejos al resto del personal.

Aquella declaración fue como una declaración de guerra para Sasuke. No esperaba que el muy idiota fuera a soltar algo así, pero al ver cómo todos miraban ahora sorprendidos hacia ambos, se giró nuevamente con cara de enfado.

\- No somos novios, ni nada parecido. Tuve sexo contigo un par de veces, acéptalo de una vez y deja de seguirme. Se terminó. No te metas en mi vida.

\- Tengo que pedirle que salga de aquí, señor – comentó el médico.

\- No me voy a ir sin Sasuke – dijo esta vez con seriedad, causando que Sasuke abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa. No esperaba a nadie ni lo más mínimo interesado en él o en lo que fuera a hacer.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Ya sabes que sí, pero no vas a librarte de mí tan fácil.

\- Se llama acoso.

\- Denúnciame – sonrió Naruto - ¿Te acompaño a la comisaría? Quizá te pierdas con lo olvidadizo que estás.

\- No sabes nada de mí – le gritó esta vez Sasuke frustrado.

\- Pues cuéntamelo – le devolvió el grito Naruto - ¿Por qué me alejas? ¿Te asusté cuando te dije que te quería? Sé que es rápido, sé que piensas que nadie puede enamorarse en dos días, puede ser que no esté perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sasuke, pero sí sé una cosa, me gustas y quiero seguir conociéndote porque yo no estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo cuando sé que tengo frente a mí a la persona idónea.

\- No soy tu persona idónea – volvió a gritarle Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? – le gritó Naruto al darse cuenta de que gritar era la forma en que Sasuke se estaba desahogando, sacando aquella rabia que llevaba dentro y que le consumía.

\- Porque me muero – le gritó sin dilación alguna, sorprendiendo entonces a todos los presentes, incluido a Naruto - ¿Querías saberlo? Soy hombre muerto, Naruto, en unas semanas todo se acabó, puede que dure un par de meses a lo sumo, no lo sé, soy una puta granada que estallará y arrasaré con todo a mi alrededor. Aléjate de una maldita vez – le gritó todavía más enfadado.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó en la sala. Los médicos sorprendidos por la declaración de aquel modelo que era codiciado por medio país, casi alegrándose que no hubiera reporteros allí para cubrir aquello. Los ojos de todos cambiaron, a esos ojos, a esa mirada que Sasuke odiaba, a lástima. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía allí frente a él, primero con los ojos incrédulos, casi como si intentara asimilar esa noticia y luego... pasaron a los tan odiado lastimosos. Sasuke estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando Naruto pareció reaccionar, entornando más los ojos y enfadándose, aunque esta vez, sacó todo el autocontrol que pudo para evitar gritar. Necesitaba serenarse y conseguir que Sasuke bajase ahora toda esa rabia que había sacado.

\- No puedo evitar que la vida te haga daño, Sasuke – le comentó – la vida siempre nos hace daño, pero sí puedo elegir quién me hará daño. No voy a irme de aquí sin ti.

¿Qué hacer? Ya no sabía qué hacer con Naruto. Le había insultado, criticado y menospreciado para que se largase, para evitarle daños mayores a la larga. Funcionaba con todos. ¿Por qué él seguía allí? ¿Por qué era tan insistente incluso cuando sabía la verdad? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una lágrima estaba resbalando por su mejilla derecha, seguida de otra que empezó a caer por la izquierda. Su respiración se aceleraba pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba paralizado sin saber qué hacer o cómo sentirse.

Sentir aquel abrazo no le hizo mejorar, sino todo lo contrario. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir con mayor intensidad y los primeros sollozos se hicieron audibles. Intentó soltarse, pero sólo consiguió que los brazos de Naruto le aprisionaran con mayor fuerza contra él, colocando su mano tras la cabeza de Sasuke e impulsando su rostro hasta que lo apoyó contra su hombro.

\- Sácalo todo – le susurró Naruto – no le diré a nadie que te he visto llorar. Te lo prometo.

Los médicos al ver aquello, intentaron alejarse de la zona para evitar molestarles. Tan sólo uno de los doctores cerró la puerta tras él para dejarlos a solas unos instantes, parecía que lo necesitaban, sobre todo Sasuke para calmarse.

Toda la rabia que llevaba dentro desde hacía un año, se mostró cuando Naruto sintió que finalmente las manos de Sasuke agarraban su camiseta por la espalda, aunque sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que acompañarle hacia el suelo para evitar que se hiciera daño. Se quedaron allí tirados, Naruto aguantando el rostro de Sasuke contra su hombro, en silencio y aguardando a que sacase todo ese dolor que le había estado envenenando durante ese último año.

No podía decir que él estaba bien con la noticia, pero ahora mismo le preocupaba más la reacción de Sasuke y aquel estallido que había tenido. Guardarse algo así tanto tiempo no podía ser bueno para nadie. Daba igual cuánta ironía intentase poner de por medio, o sus sonrisas falsas, o que intentase seguir con su vida como antes, todo había cambiado. ¿Cómo se asimila que vas a morir? ¡ _Era imposible_! Sasuke no lo había asimilado, sólo aparentaba una fortaleza o una frialdad que realmente lo que conseguía era cargarlo de odio y rabia por dentro.

\- ¿Por qué... estás aquí? – preguntó Sasuke entre sollozos.

\- Tu madre me dijo que tenías un hermano. Busqué información por la noche en el ordenador. No es complicado cuando tu padre es famoso – dijo Naruto entre susurros – El accidente de los hijos de un brillante cirujano fue noticia enseguida. En un artículo decía que habían trasladado a tu hermano a este hospital, así que pensé que en algún momento vendrías a verlo.

\- ¿Ibas a quedarte aquí todo el día hasta que apareciera?

\- Era la idea. También me imaginé por las imágenes que había en los periódicos... que no pudiste salir completamente ileso. Lo de las cicatrices ya lo sé... pero me imaginaba que habría algo más. El coche fue declarado en siniestro total.

\- Y yo creía que eras un idiota – intentó quejarse Sasuke.

\- Soy fotógrafo y he trabajado para varios periódicos de la zona y revistas, aún tengo contactos, ¿sabes? Me echaron un cable para mandarme toda la información del caso. Alguno de mis contactos debía conocer a gente que trabajase en aquel artículo. Creo que ahora es mejor que esperemos a que te calmes un poco y luego podremos ir a por un café o algo. Hablaremos esto.

\- No hay nada de lo que hablar – comentó Sasuke – ya te he dicho que deberías alejarte de mí.

\- Y yo te he dicho... que estoy preparado para tu onda expansiva – sonrió Naruto – prefiero sufrir mil veces sabiendo que tú no estuviste solo en estos momentos, al sufrimiento y el remordimiento por haberte dado la espalda. Hazme el daño que quieras, pero no me ocultes nada. Vamos a luchar, Sasuke, y lo haremos juntos.


	8. Creando recuerdos

Ninguno de los médicos se atrevió a decir ni una palabra en cuanto les vieron salir de la sala donde les habían dejado algo de privacidad. Una noticia como aquella afectaba a mucha gente y todos sabían que pese a que ese desconocido rubio hubiera dicho todas aquellas palabras, no habría sido capaz de hacerse a la idea de la situación. El ser humano no era capaz de asimilar una noticia así con tanta rapidez y le iba a llevar días, sin embargo, todos se habían sorprendido por la forma en que había reaccionado y cómo había sido capaz de empatizar con rapidez con ese chico para intentar hacerle sentir mejor cuando posiblemente... el que peor se encontraba era él mismo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería. ¡ _Morir_! Ésa era la palabra que Naruto tenía en mente. Era una única palabra, sus padres habían muerto, pero era cierto que él nunca tuvo que lidiar con algo así, era huérfano y no podía echar de menos algo que no tenía, aunque sí sentía un poco de envidia por aquellos que habían podido disfrutar de esa experiencia familiar cuando él... jamás tendría esa opción, pero... ahora todo era diferente, porque sí conocía a ese chico. Quizá no como a él le gustaría, no eran tan cercanos ni mucho menos, pero morir sólo le indicaba una cosa, era un "adiós" a todo. No volvería a verle, ni a discutir con él, no hablarían, no le seguiría conociendo, su amor se desvanecería...por algún motivo no podía terminar de asimilar la información, no era capaz de imaginarse el mundo sin ese chico.

\- Deja de mirarme así – se enfadó Sasuke, todavía caminando con lentitud por el pasillo del hospital hacia la cafetería.

\- Lo siento – apartó la mirada Naruto, centrándola en las baldosas del suelo, volviendo a mirarle de reojo una vez más.

\- Naruto – se quejó de nuevo.

\- Lo siento... es que... es difícil de asimilar.

\- No voy a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, no hace falta que me mires todo el rato.

\- Si yo fuera a morir y supiera más o menos el tiempo que me queda... supongo que haría lo que quisiera sin medir mis consecuencias – le dijo Naruto – aprovecharía el tiempo que tengo para hacer lo que soñé. Supongo que yo querría morir sin arrepentirme de nada, vivir todo lo que hubiera querido.

\- El problema... es que lo que yo sueño no hay forma de cumplirlo.

\- ¿Qué querrías hacer para no arrepentirte?

\- Pasar el día con mi hermano, por ejemplo. No con él en coma... sino... como antes. Pero no va a despertar y supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Moriré antes de ver si él se recuperará.

\- Tu padre dijo que fue tu culpa...

\- Él tenía que haber estado en una reunión con mi padre, bueno... más que una reunión, era una fiesta con otros cirujanos. Quería presentarle a varios de ellos ya que mi hermano estudiaba medicina, labrar su futuro... ya sabes. Pero él no quiso ir a esa fiesta porque era mi graduación.

\- Eso sólo me dice que es un buen hermano y que se preocupaba por ti.

\- Lo es – dijo Sasuke – es el mejor de los hermanos pero... no tenía que haber venido a mi graduación, si no lo hubiera hecho, él estaría...

\- No puedes saberlo. Las cosas pasan por algo, Sasuke, y estoy convencido de que si ahora mismo despertase y le preguntase si lo volvería a hacer sabiendo las consecuencias, me habría dicho que sí. Tú eras más importante que esa fiesta con tu padre, con los cirujanos o lo que fuera, quería estar contigo en el día más importante para ti como seguramente tú lo estuviste en su graduación.

El pasillo llegó a su final, dejando ver la cafetería frente a ellos, pero fue Naruto el que se acercó primero hacia la caja para pedir los cafés. Sasuke sólo volvió a hablar para decirle lo que quería tomar y mantuvieron el silencio hasta que les trajeron las bebidas. Al ver la gente que había allí, prefirieron coger todo y salir fuera. No querían que otros pudieran escuchar su conversación y menos... porque Sasuke era famoso. Sólo faltaba que la prensa empezase a soltar cosas sobre su vida privada y la tragedia que cargaba a sus hombros. Se habrían aprovechado de ello sólo por la exclusiva.

\- Le echo de menos – confesó Sasuke – me siento solo sin él.

\- No estás solo, yo voy a estar a tu lado, Sasuke. No voy a dejar que mueras.

\- No sabes nada, Naruto. No puedes llegar y decir algo así, tengo un tumor, no pueden extirparlo sin confirmarme que no tocarán tejido cerebral. Las opciones son limitadas, o dejo el tumor expandirse o me opero para intentar quitarlo, lo que podría suponer desde que me quede en estado vegetativo, a que muera en el quirófano. No pueden asegurarme nada, incluso quitando menos para evitar tocar tejido cerebral, es posible que el tumor volviera a expandirse. Es quitarlo todo o... no habrá servido para nada la operación. Las probabilidades ahora mismo de que me quede en esa mesa son muy altas.

\- Pues buscaré otro cirujano – comentó Naruto – buscaré al mejor, así tenga que irme del mismo planeta para encontrarlo, no voy a dejar que mueras. Tu padre es cirujano, debería conocer a unos cuantos.

\- Mi padre se desentendió de mí. Ni siquiera sabe lo que me ocurre y no le importó, jamás me preguntó sobre las consecuencias para mí de aquel accidente. Sólo le preocupa mi hermano. ¿Crees que no está moviendo cielo y tierra para conseguir que mi hermano despierte? ¿Para encontrarle al mejor experto en su campo?

\- Pues le preguntaré entonces.

\- No te metas en asuntos de mi familia. Ellos no quieren saber nada de mí ni yo de ellos.

\- Eso no es cierto – sonrió Naruto – vi lo mucho que te afectó la reacción de tu padre. Puede que sea un idiota, pero es tu padre y le quieres, estoy convencido de que también te quiere aunque no sabe cómo llevar la tragedia que habéis sufrido. Es más fácil echar la culpa fuera, pero estoy convencido de que él mismo se siente culpable de aquello. Lo está pagando contigo porque así somos de idiotas los humanos, echamos la culpa a los demás para no asumir nuestra parte, porque es más fácil enfadarnos con quienes más amamos. Se le llama confianza.

\- A él nunca le importé. Para mis cumpleaños me mandaba regalos porque siempre estaba fuera, pero venía a los de Itachi. Nunca vino a una reunión del instituto mía, pero iba a todas las de mi hermano... él nunca estaba para mí.

\- Y es su error, Sasuke, en algún momento se dará cuenta de que no ha perdido a un hijo... sino a dos y entonces la culpa le carcomerá a él, no a ti.

\- Nunca me he enamorado – le confesó Sasuke cambiando de tema.

\- Eso sí puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo – sonrió Naruto – déjame conquistarte.

\- No puedo, Naruto... sé que eres de esos chicos de los que te enamoras, pero... no puedo dejar que pases por esto conmigo, no quiero que sufras.

\- Ya voy a sufrir.

\- No si dejas de encariñarte conmigo. Cuanto más te encariñes, más daño te haré.

\- Me da igual.

Los dos tomaron el café con tranquilidad bajo ese día nublado. No hacía mucho frío y se estaba bien, pero la amenaza de lluvia hacía que hubiera poca gente por la calle, por lo que ambos se sentían tranquilos allí a solas sentados sobre un pequeño muro.

\- Va a llover – sonrió Naruto intentando cambiar el tema - ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? Tengo la moto en el parking.

\- No me gustan las motos.

\- ¿Por el accidente?

\- Sí. Odio la carretera.

\- Te prometo ir despacio. No va a pasar nada. ¿Vale?

\- Vale.

Naruto fue el primero en bajar del muro, observando cómo Sasuke se impulsaba también y bajaba tras él para acompañarle hacia el parking. De camino, tiraron los vasos en la primera papelera que vieron y siguieron en silencio. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, nunca había subido a una moto. Su padre decía que eran peligrosas así que lo tenían completamente prohibido, tanto él como su hermano.

Al llegar al parking, Naruto sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el candado, deslizando la cadena por los dos cascos y dejando el suyo sobre el asiento de la moto. Sasuke se quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de ver cómo Naruto se acercaba a él y le ponía el casco con cuidado.

\- No te muevas, no quiero pellizcarte – sonrió Naruto mientras le abrochaba la cinta bajo su barbilla – ya está.

\- Yo nunca... he subido a una moto.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo agárrate a mí.

Tras colocarse el casco, Naruto abrió los estribos tras la rueda trasera para que Sasuke pudiera apoyar los pies y montó, indicándole cómo subir. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas ocultas de Sasuke cuando apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y se impulsó para subir a su espalda.

\- ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí – comentó Sasuke agarrando con cierta timidez la camiseta de Naruto.

Al notar aquello, Naruto sonrió. Era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo Sasuke era un idiota, pero ahora que había atravesado su coraza, se daba cuenta de que era un chico al que le faltaban experiencias en su vida, un chico algo tímido y reservado, lo que le hizo sonreír, porque esa faceta suya que hasta ahora no había visto, le gustaba. Cogió sus manos antes de encender y las colocó mejor, obligándole a rodear por completo su cintura y pegando su pecho a su espalda.

\- Mejor así – comentó Naruto.

Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna, bastante tenía con intentar controlar su vergüenza por estar allí detrás prácticamente abrazando a Naruto.

\- Voy a ir por la costa. Tengo que hacer una parada primero – explicó Naruto.

\- Vale.

Al encender el motor, Sasuke se agarró instintivamente más fuerte a la cintura de Naruto, pero éste no lo tomó en cuenta. Arrancó y elevó sus pies hasta sus propios estribos para ponerse en marcha. El viento en contra impedía que ambos pudieran hablar, pero les daba igual, Sasuke estaba más concentrado en la experiencia de estar allí atrás y no soltarse que de otra cosa. Pronto llegaron a la costa. Se podía ver barcos pesqueros a la lejanía, pero no había mucha gente por la zona.

Tal y como dijo, se detuvo frente a una tienda de fotografías. Sasuke esperó sobre la moto, quitándose el casco y mirando el mar. Hacía años que no se acercaba a la costa, seguramente por el poco tiempo que tenía con su trabajo y por el miedo que ahora le daba el olvidar hasta cómo llegar a su casa, porque sabía que algún día ocurriría aunque aún no sabía cuando.

Al salir, Naruto se acercó de nuevo a él, subiendo delante de él en la moto y sacando su teléfono móvil.

\- Mira aquí – comentó Naruto captando así la atención del moreno.

Sasuke obedeció sin entender muy bien qué era lo que tenía en mente ese rubio, hasta que vio el flash de la cámara de su móvil.

\- ¿Una foto?

\- Dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado – comentó Naruto – yo haré que te enamores y como sé que vas a olvidar todo esto... voy a hacer un álbum para que cuando lo veas, sepas todo lo que hemos hecho juntos – le sonrió, viendo cómo ahora Sasuke miraba dentro de la bolsa viendo lo que Naruto había comprado, el álbum para guardar las fotografías – voy a crear tus recuerdos y hoy... es nuestro primer día juntos.

\- Eres idiota, esto no hará que olvide las cosas.

\- No puedo cambiar eso, pero sí puedo guardar los momentos juntos – le sonrió, consiguiendo que finalmente, Sasuke le devolviera la sonrisa.

\- Realmente eres un idiota – se quejó.

\- Sasuke... me has cerrado los ojos, vamos... eres modelo, puedes salir mejor – le comentó volviendo a sacar la fotografía de improvisto, sacando de nuevo ese semblante enojado del moreno – éste sí es el Sasuke que yo conozco – sonrió antes de llevarse un capón del moreno.


	9. Viviendo en Shinjuku

¡ _Malhumorado_! Así se encontraba Sasuke la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Y la otra mitad? ¡ _Pensativo_! Naruto había aparcado la moto frente a la playa del barrio Minato. Creyó que ese chico necesitaba distraerse un poco de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No había tardado más de cinco minutos en comprar un par de chocolates calientes. La brisa del mar venía realmente fría ese día y aunque le había dejado una chaqueta a Sasuke para la moto, éste parecía aún tener frío, lo notaba en cómo temblaba ligeramente.

Naruto caminó hacia la escollera, con la chaqueta de cuero abierta y los dos vasos de cartón en las manos, pero al llegar a la pasarela de madera, se detuvo. ¡ _Ese chico era hermoso_! No le extrañaba que le hubieran contratado como modelo ni que fuera el ídolo adolescente japonés, era realmente guapo y cuando estaba pensativo, aún más.

Sonrió al ver esos mechones oscuros moverse con el viento y supo que aquella escena la recordaría toda la vida, porque estaba enamorado de él, no podía negarlo más y aunque a Sasuke le costaba adaptarse a esas palabras y no se lo podía decir, lo estaba. Todos sus amigos decían que él era un enamoradizo y era muy posible que así fuera, pero... ¡ _Era Sasuke_! Un capullo que se refugiaba en ese sarcasmo absurdo para defenderse de la situación. Lo había pillado y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él ni de ver lo frágil que en realidad era.

Empezó a caminar hacia él. No parecía querer levantarse de aquella roca frente a las olas, así que colocándose a su espalda, pasó el vaso sobre su hombro en busca de las manos al otro lado de su cuerpo.

\- Toma, te ayudará a entrar en calor.

\- Gracias – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No sé si realmente te gusta el chocolate pero...

\- Me gusta.

Naruto llevó el vaso hasta sus labios y dio un sorbo al chocolate. Pese a estar sediento, quemaba tanto que le era imposible dar un sorbo largo. Sasuke parecía imitarle con los sorbos cortos, todavía absorto en el mar y esas olas que rompían cerca de ambos.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía al puerto.

\- Me imagino que tu agenda está siempre ocupada.

\- Sí. Siempre hay algo que tengo pendiente por hacer. Estoy un poco cansado.

\- Tomate un respiro, unas vacaciones... - comentó Naruto.

\- Tampoco quiero quedarme en casa encerrado hasta que...

\- ¿Hasta que no recuerdes nada? Ahora me tienes a mí, te llevaré donde quieras, no voy a dejar que te pierdas aunque no recuerdes dónde estás o dónde vas.

¡ _Un año luchando solo_! Eso era lo que Naruto veía en ese chico, llevaba un año peleando contra una enfermedad que no le daba cuartel, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sus esperanzas ya prácticamente eran inexistentes, pero él quería recargarle las pilas para que siguiera luchando un poco más.

\- Tu padre parece odiar tu profesión, pero no lo termino de entender – comentó Naruto esta vez intentando sonsacarle algo de información a Sasuke.

\- Odia todo lo que es el arte y lo que él considera una profesión que no son necesarios los estudios. Supongo que no me perdona por no haber ido a la universidad – sonrió Sasuke - Como si eso fuera posible.

\- ¿Tu hermano sí fue?

\- Sí, claro. Ya te dije que iba a ser cirujano como mi padre. Estaba en el último año de medicina, le faltaría luego la especialización pero... era el mejor de la clase.

\- Yo tampoco fui a la universidad – sonrió Naruto – pero no me ha ido del todo mal, he estado trabajando en la radio, en prensa... fotografía. Nunca se me dieron muy bien los estudios, soy un poco negado para eso, ¡ahhh! Pero me encantan las cosas manuales.

\- Se me daban bien los estudios.

\- Se te dan – le rectificó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- No... se me daban – le agregó con una sonrisa – cuando podía recordar lo que estudiaba. Tras el accidente, intenté estudiar de nuevo la prueba de acceso para la facultad y... me quedé en blanco en medio de uno de los exámenes. En aquel momento entendí que ya no podría volver a estudiar, porque podría olvidar todo al segundo siguiente y no serviría de nada. No iba a poder sacarme una carrera como mi hermano. No superé el examen de acceso, creo que mi padre no me perdona tampoco eso.

\- No sabía lo que te ocurría, Sasuke. Porque... no lo sabía, ¿no?

\- No. Nunca me he atrevido a contarle esto o mejor dicho... cuando lo intentaba, él me hablaba sobre mi hermano, sobre los cirujanos, no sé... siempre era mi hermano y, al final, dejé de intentar hablar con él. Me hice modelo, no necesitaba recordar nada para posar frente a una cámara, ¿no?

\- Supongo que no. Aunque me han dicho que se te olvida a veces ir a alguna reunión o evento.

\- Alguna vez – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Tómate el chocolate, aquí empieza a hacer frío. Te llevaré a casa para que no te resfríes.

***

Sasuke vivía en un apartamento del centro de Tokio, algo que para Naruto estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Lo más sorprendente de todo... fue que abrió la gran puerta de bajada al parking porque él tenía parking... ¡ _Venía con la casa_! Pese a que lo más gracioso... era que Sasuke no conducía ni tenía coche.

La verdad era que había pensado en dejarle en casa y marcharse, pero al ver cómo le abría el garaje, imaginó que realmente le estaba invitando a quedarse un rato en su casa, así que no dijo nada y bajó la rampa con la moto, encendiendo las luces y bajando la velocidad para que Sasuke le indicase cuál era su plaza. Allí había un coche, pero justo tras él aún tenía un buen hueco para dejar la moto.

\- Jamás me habría podido permitir un apartamento en esta zona – comentó Naruto al quitarse el casco.

\- En realidad... es de mis padres, bueno... era de mis abuelos pero cuando ellos fallecieron, mis padres no daban uso a este piso y nos lo dejaron a mi hermano y a mí para poder ir a la universidad. Desde el accidente de mi hermano, vivo solo y mis padres no me han dicho nada de que me fuera así que... aquí sigo. El parking nunca lo utilizo. El coche que ves aparcado es el de mi hermano.

\- Ya veo – respondió Naruto algo confuso, puesto que vio las fotografías del accidente y el coche fue un desastre total.

\- No es el del accidente – comentó Sasuke – el accidente lo tuvimos con el coche de mi padre.

\- Ahora lo entiendo.

Ambos subieron en el ascensor hasta la planta veinticinco, porque sí, el barrio de Shinjuku era conocido por sus famosos rascacielos. Por suerte, Sasuke no vivía muy alto, ni en uno de los más altos. Siempre había tenido cierto miedo a las alturas, quizá por eso vivía en una casita de una planta lejos del centro, algo asequible para él.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró sin cerrar tras él, dando así la señal a Naruto para que entrase también. Con educación, Naruto pidió permiso y se quitó las zapatillas en la entrada, imitando a Sasuke. Sin embargo, cuando iba a poner un pie en la tarima, vio cómo Sasuke regresaba trayéndole unas zapatillas suyas de andar por casa.

\- No sé si te valdrán pero...

\- Creo que tenemos un número de pie parecido – sonrió Naruto – gracias.

\- Voy a preparar algo de comer.

\- ¿También cocinas?

\- Algo. Solía ver cómo lo hacía mi madre, así que aprendí alguna cosa. Además... alguien debía alimentar a Itachi cuando estaba en épocas de exámenes y no salía apenas de su cuarto – sonrió Sasuke al recordar aquella etapa de su vida –. Supongo que pronto olvidaré también cómo cocinar.

\- ¿Puedo cocinar contigo? – preguntó Naruto, dejando perplejo a ese moreno que no sabía muy bien qué responder a eso.

\- Eh... sí, supongo que sí.

Naruto le acompañó hacia la cocina. Todo su piso estaba limpio y perfectamente recogido. No es que fuera un piso demasiado grande, pero los pocos muebles que tenía lo hacían ver como tal. La cristalera del fondo daba justo al gran paisaje urbano de rascacielos de Tokio y una escalera subía a la planta de arriba donde debían encontrarse los dormitorios.

\- Me gusta tu piso – comentó por hablar de algo.

\- Ya te he dicho que es de mis padres.

\- Pero tú vives en él. Creí que te gustarían las casas más... amuebladas.

\- No soy muy materialista, me conformo con tener lo justo, lo que necesito. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre la cocina – sonrió – me gusta cocinar así que siempre he comprado todo lo que he podido para ella.

Alentrar en la cocina, Naruto entendió el motivo de que aquel lugar fuera uno desus lugares favoritos. Era amplia, con una cristalera preciosa con vista al monte Fuji, con un papel de pared al fondo de un bosque y todo perfectamente ordenado. Era lo más moderno que había visto en toda la casa.

\- Creo que a mí también me va a empezar a gustar eso de cocinar – sonrió Naruto.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Apuesto a que la cocina la has decorado tú o al menos diste las instrucciones de cómo la querías.

\- A Itachi no le gustaba mucho cocinar. Sólo entraba aquí a veces a mirarme o... a coger alguna bolsa de patatas – sonrió.

\- Voy un segundo al baño si no te importa.

\- Arriba a la derecha – le dijo Sasuke – el de arriba está mejor, el de abajo tiene... una pequeña fuga que tengo que arreglar... algún día.

\- Vale – sonrió Naruto – arriba, derecha.

Salió de la cocina para ir a las escaleras de madera. En realidad, toda la casa tenía esos muebles modernos, pero supuso que no podía igualarse a la cocina, no después de haberla visto. Al llegar arriba, se encontró en el largo pasillo lleno de puertas.

\- Ha dicho derecha – comentó Naruto, abriendo la primera puerta y encontrándose con un pequeño trastero – supongo que será la segunda.

Abrió la segunda puerta y sí, allí estaba el aseo, aunque antes de entrar observó la tercera puerta entreabierta, lo que le creó cierta curiosidad de ver qué habría allí o por lo menos... cerrar la puerta. Se acercó a ella y cogió el pomo de la puerta en su mano dispuesto a empujarla para cerrar, sin embargo, ver esa fotografía en el suelo le hizo detenerse.

Se agachó para recogerla. Seguramente habría dejado la ventana abierta y la brisa habría hecho que esa fotografía llegase tan lejos. ¿Era su hermano? La miró detenidamente y el chico tenía un gran parecido a él, con el cabello largo y algunas ojeras, seguramente de haber estado estudiando hasta tarde. Giró el papel para observar cómo detrás en una perfecta caligrafía, ponía el nombre de "Itachi Uchiha" seguido de un "Mi hermano mayor" como si hasta eso se le pudiera olvidar.

Movido por la curiosidad, se levantó y colocó la palma contra la robusta madera para empujar la puerta. Toda la habitación estaba llena de fotografías que se movían ligeramente por la brisa de la ventana.

\- Lo siento – comentó Sasuke quitándole la fotografía de sus manos.

\- No, yo lo siento, es que... estaba en el suelo y...

\- Me olvidé cerrar la ventana – comentó Sasuke – no deberías haber visto esto.

\- Si es porque te ha molestado, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención disgustarte.

\- No, lo decía porque... ahora te harás una mejor idea hasta dónde podré olvidar. Supongo que mi habitación da miedo.

\- Lo único que me da miedo es esto – sonrió Naruto cogiendo su fotografía.

\- No estoy obsesionado contigo ni nada por el estilo, era para no olvidarme de ti – intentó matizar Sasuke pero Naruto sonrió.

\- Lo decía porque has puesto "Naruto Uzumaki, me acuesto con él" – sonrió - ¿En serio sólo somos eso? Creo que voy a cambiar tu definición.

Sasuke sonrió, pero no le impidió coger el permanente ni tachar aquella frase para que escribiera otra. Cuando miró por encima del hombro de Naruto, vio cómo éste colocaba claramente la palabra "Novio".

\- Aún no eres mi novio – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Después de la cena de hoy, lo serás.

\- Oh... ¿En serio? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Claro, pero te advierto, yo no me acuesto con nadie hasta la tercera cita.

\- Te acostaste conmigo a la media hora de conocerme – le recordó Sasuke.

\- Me pillaste con la guardia baja, no todos los días el ídolo japonés te propone sexo – sonrió Naruto como si eso le excusase, pese a saber que todo se quedaría en una broma que hizo sonreír a Sasuke – tuve media hora para decidir antes de que buscases a otro. Decir que me acosté con un famoso suena bien.

\- Ni siquiera sabías quién era yo a la mañana siguiente – sonrió Sasuke, desmintiendo toda la broma de Naruto.

\- Es posible – sonrió el rubio.


	10. Citas en casa.

¡ _Novio_! Era una palabra que jamás había entrado en su vocabulario y a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Era un adolescente y aunque debió haber vivido esa etapa de su vida, sus estudios siempre fueron lo primero. No había disfrutado de una vida propiamente de adolescente y ahora le resultaba extraño escuchar o poder decir que tenía "novio".

Miró a Naruto dejando la fotografía de nuevo en la pared, clavándola con una chincheta y alejándose ligeramente para verla a cierta distancia.

\- Queda perfecta ahora – sonrió antes de darse cuenta de ese silencio que Sasuke había dejado caer de nuevo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo... nunca he tenido "novio" – volvió al tema tras ver escrita esa palabra en la fotografía – no sé qué hacen los novios ni nada por el estilo.

\- Siempre tienes que ser perfecto, ¿verdad? – sonrió Naruto al darse cuenta de la presión que debió sufrir en su juventud como para querer hacer todo perfecto siempre –. Eso es lo mejor, Sasuke, no tienes que hacer nada, sólo querer estar conmigo. Es suficiente con eso. No necesito un novio perfecto, sé imperfecto, no tengas miedo.

\- Pero los novios se supone que hacen cosas juntos, como ir a citas...

\- Ya has ido a una cita conmigo – le sonrió Naruto – no te preocupes tanto por los detalles.

\- Entonces, ¿no tengo que ser perfecto?

\- No, Sasuke, sólo sé tú mismo.

Sasuke miró el calendario en la pared donde tachaba siempre los días, más que nada por si alguna vez se le olvidaba hasta en el día en que estaba. Faltaba todavía mucho para su cumpleaños, pero a veces pensaba si sería capaz de llegar a él o moriría antes. Ahora mismo, en otoño como estaba, lo único que pensaba era en la navidad. Ya sería todo un logro si consiguiera vivirla una vez más, esta vez al lado de Naruto.

\- Te has quedado muy callado. ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Nada importante – sonrió Sasuke para no preocupar a Naruto - ¿comemos? Puedo preparar unos tallarines con salsa de ostra para chuparse los dedos.

\- Claro. Voy a ayudarte. Déjame sólo ir al baño un segundo.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente en dirección a la cocina. Tal y como le dijo a Naruto, le gustaba cocinar y al menos se distraía con algo. Era el momento donde no pensaba en su enfermedad y tan sólo cocinaba. Tomó uno de los cuchillos y empezó a cortar la verdura con cuidado.

Estaba sofriendo las gambas cuando llegó Naruto para incorporar la verdura ya cortada en la sartén. Mientras veía cómo el moreno doraba los condimentos, aprovechó para echar la pasta en el agua. Él nunca había sido un buen cocinero, de hecho, era bastante mediocre y solía comer comida ya preparada, pero hervir pasta aún era algo plausible para él.

\- ¿Dónde tienes las salsas? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo los spaghetti ya estaban casi listos.

\- En el armario de aquí arriba – le comentó Sasuke, indicándole con la cabeza que estaban justo sobre su cabeza.

Naruto abrió el armario y miró la cantidad de salsas que tenía ese chico. Ni siquiera sabía donde mirar y pese a que conocía todas, le extrañaba que pudiera tener absolutamente todas allí.

\- Madre mía, no era broma eso de que te gustaba cocinar – sonrió Naruto.

\- Ya te lo dije. ¿Puedes echar la pasta en la sartén para mezclarlo con la verdura? – preguntó Sasuke, elevando la mano para tomar el bote de salsa.

En cuanto Naruto terminó de verter la pasta, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había quedado paralizado frente a los botes de salsa y no es que estuviera pensando, no... parecía completamente ido. Sus ojos mostraban la gran duda y supo en ese instante, que su memoria le había vuelto a fallar.

Se colocó tras él para poder alcanzar el mueble y elevó la mano tras la de Sasuke, cogiendo el bote de la salsa de ostras que le había dicho antes que colocaría y se la dejó en la mano sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sabía que era un momento complicado para Sasuke, que se sentía impotente en esos casos, por lo que no quiso hacerle más daño, ya era duro tener que sentirse tan dependiente de otros.

\- Me encanta la salsa de ostras – sonrió Naruto intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, tratando de que Sasuke volviera a la normalidad cuanto antes – en el orfanato apenas la utilizaban, pero había un local cerca del orfanato que tenían un plato con esa salsa. A veces iba allí a comerlo. Debería llevarte algún día, está delicioso – siguió hablando para darle tiempo al moreno a recuperarse, lo que hizo que Sasuke lanzase una sonrisa incrédula.

Sabía que Naruto se había dado cuenta de su lapsus temporal. Normalmente no duraban más de cinco o diez segundos, pero esos instantes, eran difíciles. Ahora todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Me gustaría ir – le siguió Sasuke la conversación - ¿Qué estaba...?

\- ¿Haciendo? ¿Diciendo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Diciendo, no recuerdo de qué hablábamos – le confesó.

\- Realmente no de mucho, sobre la comida. Nada importante, no te preocupes.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Estaba pensando... que podríamos tener una cita, pero una tranquila. Además, parece que va a llover y mañana hay que ir al trabajo así que... ¿Qué te parece si me dejas prepararte un chocolate caliente a media tarde y nos quedamos los dos en el sofá, tapados con una manta y viendo alguna película.

\- Me parece un buen plan – comentó Sasuke, terminando de echar la salsa por encima de la pasta con los condimentos – ¿Puedes poner la mesa?

\- Sí. ¿Dónde tienes todo?

\- En ese cajón de ahí, los cubiertos y en aquel de allí del fondo, los manteles.

\- De acuerdo.

Los dos comieron al principio en silencio, sin tener mucho que contarse o más hambrientos que otra cosa, sin embargo, en cuanto elevaron la mirada cuando ya casi vaciaban el plato, sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo entusiasmados que habían estado comiendo.

Tras terminar de comer y pese a que Sasuke se había levantado para ir a fregar los platos, Naruto fue mucho más rápido que él, recogiendo antes y llevándolos a la cocina pese a sus quejas. Intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión con eso de que "era un invitado", pero no quiso escucharle. Prefería que Sasuke descansase. No pudo evitar fijarse en cómo se tomaba un par de pastillas y bebía un vaso de agua tras ellas, imaginando que se las habrían recetado para su inminente pérdida de memoria o incluso... para lo que se suponía que debía tener en el cerebro a causa del golpe. Debería informarse sobre qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría, pero no quería meterse hoy en ese asunto.

Naruto se secó las manos con uno de los trapos de la cocina al terminar, caminando entonces al amplio salón y viendo cómo Sasuke estaba preparando el portátil para ver una película. Se sorprendió al ver cómo bajaba con uno de los interruptores de la pared la pantalla para el proyector.

\- ¿Proyector? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Las televisiones son más pequeñas y más caras. El proyector es más barato, más grande y con mayor durabilidad. Lo único malo... es que no puedo ver los canales de la televisión, pero teniendo el portátil podemos buscar alguna película que ver. ¿Te apetece acción, aventura, romance...?

\- Acción está bien.

Fue Sasuke el que colocó todo y buscó una de las mantas finas en el armario de su cuarto del piso superior. Bajando los peldaños, no podía dejar de pensar si realmente una relación con alguien se sentía de esa forma, porque extrañamente... se sentía bien. Sabía que había sido un idiota con Naruto, la primera noche tan sólo pensó en el sexo con él, uno más en su lista y nada más, pero ahí estaba... sentado en el sofá de su casa, diciendo la palabra "novio" y viendo una película con él.

\- Tengo la manta – comentó Sasuke, escuchando cómo saltaba en ese momento el microondas.

\- Y yo las palomitas – comentó Naruto enseñándole el paquete – aunque me ha costado encontrarlas con tantos armarios. De verdad que toda una familia podría vivir en tu cocina.

\- No seas tonto – sonrió Sasuke.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá frente al proyector, iniciando una de las tantas películas americanas de superhéroes que tanto parecía gustarle a Naruto. Lo supo por la forma en que cogía las palomitas del cuenco sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de la pantalla. Estaba inmerso en ella.

\- Oye, Naruto... lamento haberte tratado como lo hice.

\- No te preocupes. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No querías ninguna relación sentimental para no herir a la gente y supongo... que porque te daba un poco de miedo.

\- Sigue dándome miedo – le confesó – no quiero hacerte daño y sé que cuanto más tiempo estés conmigo, cuanto mejor estemos... más daño te haré.

\- ¿Prefieres seguir siendo un cabrón conmigo? Puedo aguantarlo – sonrió Naruto.

\- No, pero...

\- Te entiendo, Sasuke, pero no me voy a ir de tu lado, me trates bien o mal. Casi prefiero esta nueva faceta que me enseñas, si es que te interesa mi opinión. Creo que nadie debería perderse la oportunidad de mantener una relación sólo por el miedo que supone. Como te dije... deberías aprovechar en vivir todo lo que puedas ahora, Sasuke, porque no conocemos el futuro. Soy el primero que desea que estés bien, pero poniéndome en el peor de los casos, no me gustaría que dejases este mundo sin haber experimentado todo lo que quieras.

\- Eres un idiota, pero un idiota romántico, aunque yo no soy muy romántico.

\- Porque nunca lo has intentado. Supongo que criarte con una familia que espera tanto de ti hace que se olviden a veces los sentimientos. Sólo presionan, ¿no?

\- Nunca he escuchado nada agradable de mi padre excepto un "estoy orgulloso de ti, Itachi" – sonrió Sasuke – pero ya está. No creo que pueda ser un buen novio, Naruto, no sé ser agradable, ni me gusta mostrar sentimientos, no soy de los que dicen palabras bonitas, ni siquiera las pienso.

\- Da igual, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Sé tal y como eres. Me gustas tal y como eres, con tus cosas buenas y tus malas. Al menos ahora no me insultas y eso es bueno.

\- ¿Me enseñarás a ser un buen novio?

\- Claro. Ven aquí.

Naruto pasó su brazo tras el cuello de Sasuke, indicándole que se recostase sobre su pecho y poder ver la película juntos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto al ver que le daba un poco de vergüenza colocar la mano libre sobre su pecho.

\- Sí. Tengo un poco de frío.

\- La casa es grande y fuera ha empezado a llover – respondió el rubio al ver la lluvia a través de la gran cristalera del salón – ponte esto por encima.

Naruto tomó la manta, estirándola y tapando a un recostado Sasuke que se colocó mejor, tumbándose en el sofá delante de Naruto, dejando a éste contra el respaldo también tumbado. En aquella posición, el rubio aprovechó para pasar su brazo por la cintura del moreno, agarrándole con suavidad pero decisión y viendo así juntos la película que daba inicio.

Durante una hora y media, Naruto se mantuvo en aquella posición. Le gustaba estar allí, a la espalda de ese chico, viendo una película y relajándose a su lado. Cuando le conoció, pensó que sería el chico de su vida, pronto descubrió que era un idiota arrogante con el que no llegaría a nada más que una noche de sexo, pero ahora... ahora todo había cambiado. Quizá no podía ver un futuro claro sobre ellos, ni siquiera tenía nada planeado para mañana, ni para dentro de cinco minutos, pero estaba tranquilo. Nunca había sentido una paz como aquella con nadie más.

Se incorporó levemente al sentir que su mano se dormía. Sasuke tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo. Al girarse hacia él para recolocar el brazo, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Al menos no parecía tener frío, había dejado de buscar su calor hacía un rato, lo que indicaba que estaba a gusto, así que prefirió no despertarle. Se recostó nuevamente a su lado, acariciando el oscuro cabello y observando el final de la película. ¡ _Todo era perfecto_!


	11. Salir con un modelo

\- Buenos días.

Abría los ojos con lentitud y le dolía un poco la espalda. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de dónde estaba, pero sí podía reconocer la voz de Naruto y olía extrañamente bien.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso, restregándose los ojos con las manos como si eso le desperezase.

\- El desayuno. Te quedaste frito viendo la película y no quise despertarte. Quizá debí hacerlo, no te ha sentado bien dormirte en el sofá.

\- No es eso, estoy bien. Realmente el sofá es bastante cómodo pero... creo que he cogido un poco de frío.

\- Entonces si quieres... puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir contigo también y te abrazaré toda la noche para que no vuelvas a pasar frío.

\- Me parece una buena idea – se sonrojó Sasuke ligeramente.

\- Desayuna algo, te vendrá bien recuperar fuerzas.

Lentamente desplazó la manta y se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en el sofá. Naruto no esperó a que hablase ni a que le dijera absolutamente nada para ir hasta él con un plato. Era la primera vez que desayunaban juntos, realmente... era la primera vez que pasaban la noche sin haberse acostado y que pasaban un rato juntos después. La primera vez, Sasuke se había marchado a primera hora, diciendo que no volverían a verse y ahora... allí estaban los dos de nuevo, esta vez en casa del moreno.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy?

\- Me encantaría, pero... ¿Qué hacemos? Si salimos juntos, nos pueden ver los paparazzi y entonces mi representante no estará muy contento.

\- Es lo malo de salir con un modelo cotizado. Eres el ídolo adolescente del momento en Japón.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno pero en realidad, es un desastre. No puedo salir a la calle así sin más sin que me descubran, sin que sepan quién soy. Si saben que mantengo una relación con alguien, será peor. Mi representante quiere que dé una imagen de...

\- Soltero – acabó Naruto la frase – quiere que aparezcas como soltero para dar ilusiones y esperanzas a todas las fans. Como si te fueran a conocer así sin más.

\- Algo así. Parece absurdo pero es mi representante y tengo un contrato firmado con él.

\- Podemos quedarnos en casa si lo prefieres – confirmó Naruto, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla algo sonrojada del moreno – pero también sé que crees que vas a morir y... no quiero que te pierdas nada en la vida si ése fuera el caso. No quiero que te quedes lo que te queda aquí encerrado, entre trabajo y casa, quiero que vivas lo que quieras vivir. Intentaremos que no nos vean si es lo que te preocupa y si nos ven... diré que soy tu fotógrafo y que hemos quedado para algo.

\- Quiero tener citas contigo, pero citas de verdad. ¿Crees que podremos tener una cita normal?

\- Normal no lo creo – sonrió Naruto – pero podemos salir ahí fuera e improvisar algo.

\- ¿Y los paparazzi?

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de ellos cuando les veamos. Supongo que tendré que disfrazarte o algo así.

\- Si me disfrazo, llamaría aún más la atención. ¿Tú no mirarías a alguien que resultase extraño? Es como el que lleva gafas de sol en plena noche, desde luego lo miras y piensas que es idiota, yo lo haría – sonrió Sasuke – si me pongo gafas de sol o una gorra... todos van a pensar que soy raro y mirarán.

\- ¿Pretendes salir así sin más? Te reconocerán al instante.

\- Algo se me ocurrirá. Quizá deba teñirme el pelo.

\- Eso ni en broma – se mosqueó Naruto al escuchar aquello – me gusta tu cabello tal y como está.

Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta tan rápida por parte de ese chico. Claro que era una broma, pero le había gustado ver su comportamiento.

\- Antes te disfrazo de mascota de algo que te tiñas el pelo.

\- Vale, vale, sólo bromeaba. Creo que tengo alguna sudadera por ahí, podría... subirme la capucha y tratar de evitar que me vean completamente.

\- Si... ponte un monopatín en la mano y estarás genial – le añadió Naruto con sinceridad.

\- No tengo ningún monopatín.

\- Pero yo sí.

\- ¿Practicabas monopatín?

\- ¿Cómo crees que me movía para ir al colegio? – sonrió Naruto – podemos pasar por mi casa y lo recogemos, no hay problema. Nadie suele alterarse al ver a un chico con un monopatín bajo el brazo y capucha.

\- Suena bien – dijo finalmente el moreno.

***

Para mayor suerte de ambos, hoy el tiempo amenazaba con llover, pero por ahora, parecía mantenerse pese a las grises nubes que flotaban sobre su cabeza. Naruto miró nuevamente hacia su acompañante, quien agachaba la cabeza aunque llevaba la capucha y el monopatín bajo su brazo.

\- No te preocupes tanto, nadie te reconoce, sólo ven a un chico con un monopatín – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Y no es raro que me vean contigo sin monopatín?

\- Para nada. De hecho por eso me he vestido más informal que de costumbre. Sólo somos dos amigos caminando por el centro. Relájate – trató de soltarle un poco Naruto – mira.

Una gran sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Naruto al ver a varios chicos que venían deslizando sus monopatines frente a ellos, un par de ellos llevaban también las capuchas y nadie se percataba en absoluto.

\- ¿Ves? Es algo normal. La gente ni les mira.

\- Vale – se relajó Sasuke ligeramente, incorporándose y elevando el rostro para poder ver lo que había a su alrededor. ¡ _Era cierto que nadie le miraba_!

\- Vamos a tomar algo. ¿Qué te apetece más? ¿Un helado o un batido?

\- Batido – dijo con seriedad Sasuke.

Sasuke aún no podía creerse que estuviera allí en pleno centro de ciudad, sentado en una terraza a plena vista de todos y que nadie le hubiera identificado todavía. Muchos seguían con sus vidas, inmersos en sus problemas y preocupaciones sin darse cuenta de que seguramente a la que consideraban la mayor celebridad de los tiempos estuviera allí entre ellos.

\- Dos batidos, por favor – pidió Naruto al camarero que se acercaba - ¿De qué lo quieres? – preguntó hacia Sasuke.

\- Chocolate.

\- Dos de chocolate entonces – sonrió Naruto, sacando un billete de su cartera y pagando al camarero de antemano.

Ambos tomaron su batido con normalidad, disfrutando del día, de la gente que pasaba y de su mutua compañía en una agradable conversación. Desde luego, no era el chico que Naruto pensó el primer día. Desde luego que había sido un capullo en aquel entonces, pero porque siempre intentaba alejar a la gente de él, sin embargo, cuando no quería alejarla, era un chico tan tierno que le daban ganas de protegerle. Tan sólo tenía dieciocho añitos, era... tan joven para todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en la vida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke al ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

\- Estaba pensando en lo que dijo tu padre. Creo que sí habrá gente que se masturbe con tus fotografías – sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke.

\- No digas esas cosas. Me pone enfermo.

\- ¿Enfermo o te excita?

\- Me da un poquito de asco – comentó Sasuke – pero también reconozco que sentirse así de deseado tiene otro puntito...

\- Y que lo digas. Estoy saliendo con el chico que todos querrían tener en su cama. Es todo un privilegio.

\- ¿No me digas? – sonrió Sasuke –.Ya... sería un privilegio hasta que se enterasen de mi enfermedad. Seguramente entonces todos se marcharían.

\- Yo no voy a marcharme a ningún lado. Para lo bueno y lo malo, Sasuke. Voy al aseo un momento y pensamos qué hacer ahora.

\- Creía que tenías todo pensado para la cita.

\- Voy improvisando – sonrió Naruto – ya sabes que lo mío no es precisamente pensar.

Se levantó para ir al aseo y mientras tanto, pensaba algo qué hacer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía citas y la verdad era que no había planeado nada, todo lo había pillado demasiado rápido y nunca esperó que Sasuke aceptase tan rápido eso de salir con él.

Quizá podrían ir de compras y luego a cenar por ahí. No sabía muy bien todavía qué plan hacer. Tras orinar, volvió a salir para encontrarse de nuevo con su novio, pero la mesa estaba vacía y eso era muy extraño.

\- Perdone, ¿sabe donde está el chico que estaba aquí sentado? – preguntó Naruto al camarero.

\- Acaba de marcharse hacia allí – le indicó el camarero.

\- Gracias.

Se puso en marcha porque algo le decía que Sasuke debía haber tenido otro de sus achaques. Era posible que hubiera olvidado algo, podría haber olvidado que estaba en una cita, o el lugar donde estaba, podría ser hasta que se hubiese olvidado de él. No creía que le durase mucho, últimamente parecía simplemente que duraba unos segundos y luego se recuperaba, pero tenía miedo de que día a día, fuera más complicado para él regresar a la normalidad.

Salió corriendo, preocupado por cómo se encontraría de confundido Sasuke ante la situación. No sería complicado ver a un chico con capucha y monopatín, pero la verdad es que no conseguía verle. Se asomó por la barandilla del piso superior donde estaba y observó todo el lugar. La plaza bajo él estaba llena de gente, todos comprando o cruzando para ir al trabajo.

Finalmente lo encontró, cerca de la gran fuente observando todo a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Estaba claro que estaba olvidando cosas, tanto... como para haberse quitado la capucha. Iba a tener algunos problemas si la gente empezaba a reconocerle, por lo que prefirió darse prisa.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó con rapidez para ir hasta Sasuke. La gente ya empezaba a mirarle, preguntándose si realmente sería el modelo tan cotizado de esos tiempos. No quería causar más revuelo, así que en cuanto llegó hasta él, cogió su muñeca para arrastrarle a un lugar menos transitado.

Notó cierta resistencia, lo que le indicaba que Sasuke no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, esa misma indecisión hizo que siguiera a Naruto hacia donde le llevaba. Esperó un poco, viendo los ojos confusos de Sasuke.

\- Ey... vamos, ya pasa – le comentó, tomando su cabeza y apoyándola contra su hombro para que se calmase – ya está, tranquilo. Estoy contigo.

\- ¿Na...ru? – preguntó casi dudoso, aunque eso calmó de golpe el corazón de Naruto al ver que empezaba a reconocerle.

\- ¿Has vuelto? – preguntó Naruto con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- Sí, estoy aquí – le confesó casi sin voz – lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, ya ha pasado.

\- La gente susurra.

\- Lo sé. Ven... entremos al cine – comentó al ver la entrada justo a su espalda. Allí podría apartarse de las miradas indiscretas.

Fue Naruto el que compró un par de entradas para una película que ni siquiera le sonaba haber escuchado. No le importaba mucho la película, tan sólo volver a la discreción y esconder a Sasuke de las miradas de la gente.

Al entrar en la sala, se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba. Seguramente no sería una película demasiado llamativa. Subieron hacia las últimas filas y se sentaron, escuchando entonces cómo Sasuke se disculpaba por los problemas que le había causado. La gente podría hablar o rumorear ante lo sucedido, por suerte, no parecía que ningún periodista les hubiera visto y, aun así, Naruto podría explicar que simplemente eran dos amigos que iban al cine.

\- Lo siento de verdad – comentó Sasuke – no quería meterte en problemas.

\- No hay ningún problema, Sasuke. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Sólo ha sido algo momentáneo.

\- Parece que vamos a estar solos – sonrió Naruto al ver cómo empezaban a apagarse las luces y empezaba la película.

\- Déjame compensarte entonces por sacarme de los ojos de todas esas personas – comentó Sasuke, acercando su mano hacia la barbilla del rubio y besándole con suavidad.

Naruto se había quedado absorto pero dejó que el moreno impusiera su ritmo, besándome con suavidad y lentitud, disfrutando de esos labios que hacía tiempo que no había rozado.


	12. Cicatrices del corazón

En la cama como estaba recostado, Naruto observaba las fotografías que le había tomado a Sasuke aquella vez en privado. Tuvo que ocultarle todas sus cicatrices de la espalda con programas y ahora que por fin las tenía reveladas en su mano y podía verlas, no dejaba de darse cuenta de que ¡habían quedado perfectas!, sin embargo, él no dejaba de ver las cicatrices.

Ya no eran sólo las de su espalda las que le preocupaban, al fin y al cabo, ésas habían cicatrizado, ¡ _no_!... eran las que aún residían en su corazón y que era imposible que sanasen con su familia dándole la espalda una y otra vez. Esas heridas seguían abiertas. Sangraban cada vez que los veía, en las escasas veces que hablaban o simplemente... cuando leía alguna noticia sobre ellos.

Todavía con las fotografías en su mano, miró al chico durmiendo a su lado. Todavía estaba desnudo, bocabajo y agarrado a la almohada. Su rostro miraba hacia el otro lado pero a Naruto le dio igual. La sábana apenas llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y dejaba ver parte de sus cicatrices aunque no todas.

Llevó la mano hacia él. ¡ _Casi podía tocar las cicatrices_! Era imposible apartar sus ojos de ellas y no pensar en lo que debió sufrir en aquel accidente. Había perdido la posibilidad de hablar con su hermano, perdió a su familia, toda su vida se derrumbó y no podía olvidar... era imposible olvidar algo como aquello. Todavía era imposible que durmiera toda una noche tranquilo, sin que él tuviera que abrazarle cuando se despertaba bañado en sudor y gritando al vivir una vez más aquel fatídico día. No sabía qué hacer por él, no sabía cómo ayudarle... tan sólo podía seguir allí a su lado.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron una de las cicatrices, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sasuke se moviera con rapidez alejándose de la mano, abriendo los ojos al instante por la sorpresa.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Naruto – no era mi intención despertarte.

\- No... no pasa nada pero... no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

\- Vale. Lo siento, Sasuke.

\- No es tu culpa, es sólo... que no me gusta que me toquen la espalda, al menos no después del accidente.

\- No lo sabía. ¿Es porque te asustan las cicatrices?

\- No lo sé, es sólo que... cuando tocan mi espalda es como que recuerdo que están ahí y empiezo a pensar en el accidente, en lo que ocurrió. No dejo que me toquen la espalda.

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo? Ahora que estás consciente, pero... intenta no pensar en el accidente, ¿vale? Sólo... relájate y siente las caricias.

\- ¿Puede ser mejor mañana? – preguntó Sasuke algo cohibido.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es que no te atreves? – le retó Naruto.

\- Temo que si empiezas a acariciarme... acabe como anoche – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No me importaría acabar como anoche, además... ahora ya estamos desnudo, he adelantado el trabajo.

Al ver cambiar el rostro de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba pensando en algo, algo que le afligía o le daba cierta curiosidad.

\- Ey, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Es que... tú eres mayor que yo pero...

\- ¿Pero? – insistió Naruto al ver cómo se callaba nuevamente.

\- Siempre te dejas... bueno... siempre dejas que yo...

\- No me importa – sonrió Naruto al darse cuenta por dónde iba la conversación – me da igual estar abajo si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Con los chicos con los que estaba... bueno... buscaba de mi edad porque los mayores intentaban dominarme siempre y... no me gusta mucho.

\- Lo estás mirando de la perspectiva equivocada – sonrió Naruto – yo no me siento dominado por ti cuando lo hacemos, de hecho, lo disfruto y quizá aún eres un poco joven en esto pero... un día entenderás, que una relación es dar y recibir, Sasuke, la mayor de las confianzas viene cuando ambos compartimos absolutamente todo, pero sé que tú no estás preparado para algunas cosas, por eso mismo, no me importa mucho, pero aun así... no me siento dominado por ti, yo soy el que te da el derecho a hacerlo.

\- Visto así, en parte es cierto – sonrió Sasuke – porque no podría tener sexo contigo si tú no consintieras.

\- ¿Ves? – sonrió Naruto – Vamos, Sasuke... déjame probar lo de la espalda.

Sasuke le miró extrañado. No estaba seguro si dejarle o no. Desde el accidente había tenido cierto trauma con esas cicatrices pese a que ya no le dolían en absoluto. Lo pensó mucho y muy detenidamente. Se centraba en los ojos de Naruto y en esa sonrisa que ponía como si fuera un niño bueno cuando en realidad sólo parecía un chico rebelde. Fue entonces cuando sonrió y movió la cabeza aceptando la oferta de Naruto.

\- Está bien – afirmó para dejarlo claro – probemos. Pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.

\- Que bien suena eso – sonrió Naruto con cierto toque pervertido que hizo sonreír a Sasuke – Vamos. Túmbate de nuevo y relájate.

Aquellos ojos oscuros como la misma noche más cerrada de todas se centraron en la mano que se movía sobre el colchón incitándole a que se tumbase nuevamente. Con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza sabiendo que no tenía más remedio ese chico... Sasuke se recostó nuevamente bocabajo, dejando la espalda libre para que Naruto la observase.

Cada vez que veía sus cicatrices algo se rompía en su interior. No podía apartar las imágenes de aquel coche destrozado en el suelo que vio en algunos periódicos viejos. No se hacía realmente una idea de lo que ese chico debió pasar al estar atrapado bajo todo ese armazón de metal, viendo a su hermano en el otro asiento igual o más herido que él, escuchando a los bomberos trabajando para tratar de sacarles con vida.

Sus manos tocaron la espalda de Sasuke con calma, sin embargo, tembló ligeramente al sentirlas sobre su piel pese a no decir nada. El moreno cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, centrarse en las suaves manos de ese chico que le tocaban con dulzura y suavidad.

\- Naruto – le llamó Sasuke.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias – susurró algo sonrojado sin querer girar para mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

\- Estar a mi lado – comentó – pese a que sabes que...

\- No lo digas, Sasuke, yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarte morir. No me he rendido todavía con todo este asunto.

\- Sabes que no hay solución. Puede que un día me despierte y no me acuerde de quién eres. No es justo para ti.

\- Tampoco sería justo para ti que te perdieras encontrar a un chico como yo sólo por esto – se elogió él mismo, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- ¿Como tú? Qué alto ego tienes.

\- Por favor... no podrías encontrar nada mejor que yo.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara. Sabía que Naruto bromeaba con todo ese asunto, de hecho con lo mal que se había comportado con él al inicio, supo de sobra que no era en absoluto del agrado del rubio, al menos no cuando se conocieron. Ni siquiera él pensó que Naruto podría ser ese chico con el que acabaría teniendo sexo más de una noche y mucho menos... que mantendría una relación seria con él. Por momentos se sentía como la peor persona del mundo sabiendo el sufrimiento que le causaría su enfermedad.

\- Naruto... sabes que no quiero hacerte da... - intentó hablar Sasuke.

\- Shhh – le ordenó callar Naruto antes de tomar el mentón con sus dedos y elevar el rostro del moreno para besarle – no digas nada, Sasuke.

Volvió a unir sus labios a los de ese moreno, besándole esta vez con mayor fogosidad y es que era imposible contenerse con ese chico frente a él. ¡ _Era modelo_! Su cuerpo y atractivo era de escándalo y encima... cuando se ponía en ese plan al parecer tan necesitado de protección o de un verdadero amigo, su instinto protector salía todavía más a flote, causando esa mezcla de excitación y sobreprotección.

No le duró mucho aquel sentimiento, pues Sasuke no era de esos chicos que se quedaban quietos sin hacer el mínimo movimiento, sin siquiera resistirse... ¡ _No_! Él tenía un carácter del demonio cuando quería. Naruto sonrió al sentir cómo éste le daba la vuelta, subiéndose él encima y empezando a controlar el ritmo de ese beso que el rubio había iniciado.

Aun así, tampoco negaba que ver a ese chico tomar el control le excitaba como nada ni nadie más lo había hecho. Él era completamente impulsivo en el sexo y además, era tan dominante que hacía disfrutar a Naruto al verle en aquel estado de excitación. Pese a ello, el rubio no era de los que se paralizaban ante la situación, sino todo lo contrario, llevó su mano hasta la nuca del moreno y le impulsó hacia abajo para poder colar su lengua con rapidez, jugando ambos en aquel baile frenético de sus lenguas.

Por suerte para ambos, estar ya desnudos por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior facilitó mucho las cosas. Fue Sasuke el primero en meter la mano en medio de sus rostros, sonriendo con cierto toque lujurioso, incitando a Naruto a lamer sus dedos, dispuesto a colarlos en su interior a la menor oportunidad. El rubio lo hizo gustoso, cogiendo la mano del moreno y lamiendo aquellos dedos con seducción antes de llevarlos él mismo hacia su entrada.

Los dedos de Sasuke entraban y salían con suavidad, intentando dilatarle para hacerle el menor daño posible. El placer iba aumentado a cada movimiento por lo que Naruto colocó su mano sobre su miembro y lo masajeó, intentando intensificar el placer que sentía. Viendo los espasmos del cuerpo de Naruto, Sasuke podía hacerse una idea de lo que sentía ese chico.

Intentaba meter los dedos cada vez más hondo a la vez que con su mano empezaba a jugar con su miembro. Ni siquiera podía aguantarse al ver ese trasero que cada vez parecía elevarse un poco más, buscando a Sasuke y la profundidad de sus dedos. ¡ _Jadeos_! Eso fue lo que escuchó Naruto por parte de Sasuke, lo que hizo que se girase para ver cómo se masturbaba.

\- Voy a entrar – le comentó Sasuke al ver que estaba bastante dilatado.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo Naruto se colocaba mejor para que Sasuke pudiera introducirse en él con mayor facilidad. Lentamente el miembro del moreno empezó a entrar en Naruto. No negaba que dolía un poco, los dedos de Sasuke no eran tan largos como para dilatar tan hondo, sin embargo, Naruto intentó relajarse, besando con pasión a Sasuke y dejando que éste se hundiera cada vez más en su interior. Lento, iba lento pero Sasuke no pudo evitar resoplar ante aquella sensación. La calidez de Naruto era sorprendente, aquello le parecía el mismo paraíso.

Se estaba acostumbrando, poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a ese ligero dolor que iba pasando a placer hasta que, finalmente, Sasuke empezó a coger mayor velocidad, consiguiendo escuchar los jadeos de Naruto entremezclándose con los suyos.

Ambos temblaban, intentando silenciar aquellos gemidos todo lo posible, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, siendo ayudado por Naruto hasta que observó cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía, sintiendo entonces Naruto el calor en su interior invadiéndole. Parte de aquel líquido resbalaba y salía de su entrada, impregnando también el miembro de Sasuke que seguía dentro, moviéndose lo que podía antes de que la erección bajase, consiguiendo que Naruto acabase en pocos segundos también.

El moreno se elevó sacando su miembro de Naruto y dejándose caer a su lado mientras Naruto le pasaba unos pañuelos para limpiarse. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló y cuando acabaron de limpiarse, se observaron unos instantes antes de que Sasuke sonriera.

\- Sabes que hay que ir a trabajar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto al ver el reloj.

\- No quiero ir – susurró Sasuke.

\- Vamos... te espero en la ducha. No quiero que tu representante me chille porque tú llegues tarde.

\- No va a chillarte. Ni siquiera sabe que salimos juntos.

\- Uyyy, pues en algún momento se va a enterar de esto y no le gustará.

\- Me da igual si no le gusta – dijo finalmente Sasuke - ¿Qué más da? No quiero vivir el tiempo que me queda de la manera en que ellos me digan, quiero simplemente... tomar mis decisiones y mi decisión es que quiero estar contigo. Aunque me siento egoísta al decirlo en voz alta, sé que no es bueno para ti.

\- Está genial por mí, porque yo también quiero estar a tu lado.


	13. Sólo un trabajo

Había pasado todo un mes y ahora prácticamente, Naruto ya vivía en el apartamento de Sasuke. No podía mentir, la cosa cada vez iba peor, no en su relación sino en la enfermedad de su pareja. Cada día olvidaba más cosas, olvidaba durante más tiempo y el dolor que le hacía sentir era inmenso.

Nadie podría hacerse una idea del dolor que causaba cuando la persona amada decía una simple frase como "¿quién eres?" o "¿qué hago aquí?", eran preguntas tan fáciles de resolver, sin embargo, para Naruto eran las más duras. Todos los días era un nuevo comienzo con Sasuke. Podían estar perfectamente y de golpe... Sasuke se iba. Se desvanecía y dejaba a ese chico indeciso que no sabía nada de la vida.

Allí estaba ahora mismo, viendo a Sasuke mirar por la ventana de la habitación, con esos ojos de confusión en sus ojos y tratando de ubicarse. Él aún estaba desnudo entre las sábanas por la noche anterior, pero lo único que le preocupaba era que Sasuke volviera en sí cuanto antes.

\- Es mi cuarto – comentó – no recuerdo nada de anoche. ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Sasuke... - señaló Naruto hacia la pared del fondo donde estaban todas las fotografías, lo que hizo que Sasuke se apartase de la ventana una vez más y caminase hacia allí.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – tomó en sus manos una de las fotografías donde estaba su hermano, viendo atrás escrito con su letra la descripción y explicación de quién era.

Estaba confuso, Naruto lo sabía y como siempre, no sabía cómo actuar al verle en aquel estado. Era demasiado duro y difícil hacer aquello todos los días, vivir una pesadilla constante. El moreno dejó la fotografía de nuevo en el lugar y posteriormente, alzó la mano para atrapar la fotografía de Naruto.

Leyó el reverso. Parte era su propia letra pero lo último estaba tachado y escrito en una letra que no conocía: "novio". Intentó repetirlo un par de veces en su mente, casi como tratando de entenderlo.

\- ¿Novio? – repitió esta vez en voz alta.

\- Sasuke, te quiero y sé que ahora mismo estás muy confuso, pero tú también me quieres. Estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses. Tienes un álbum a tu derecha.

\- ¡ _Madre mía_! – exclamó Sasuke, apoyando sus manos sobre la cómoda y esperando un segundo antes de elevar la mirada hasta el espejo frente a él.

Veía su rostro, confuso y dubitativo, pero también veía el de ese chico al que no conocía. Él decía que era su novio, la fotografía decía que era su novio pero... no le conocía de nada. Todo su mundo era un desastre lleno de lagunas, de trozos incompletos que no era capaz de conectar y entonces... en un segundo, la imagen de Naruto regresó más nítida que nunca.

\- Na...ruto – susurró Sasuke.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Naruto se levantó de la cama, arrastrando la sábana tras él para cubrir su desnudez, ésa que a Sasuke parecía darle igual en este momento. Estaba demasiado centrado en tratar de recordar y recuperarse como para percatarse de cómo estaba su cuerpo.

Se acercó hasta él y abrió un poco la sábana que se enrolló en su cintura para taparle también a él.

\- Shhh, tranquilo – comentó Naruto abrazándole – ya está, ya ha pasado.

\- Lo siento – susurró Sasuke, porque ésa era la palabra que más escuchaba Naruto últimamente de él.

\- Sasuke ya está, no pasa nada – intentó calmarle el rubio – te quiero, ¿vale? Voy a preparar unas tortitas para desayunar, pero tenemos que hablar sobre tu trabajo, no puedes seguir así, Sasuke. Se van a dar cuenta de que está ocurriendo algo y lo sabes.

\- Voy a dejarlo – comentó Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero que luego te puedas arrepentir.

\- Aunque me arrepintiera, ni lo recordaría – susurró deprimido – es mejor dejarlo ahora, tengo dinero ahorrado y para lo que queda... está bien dejarlo ahora. Sólo es un trabajo.

\- Ey... ven aquí – susurró Naruto, apartando uno de los mechones de Sasuke y pasándolo tras su oreja para poder acariciar así su mejilla con suavidad.

Se acercó con lentitud, dejando que sus labios se rozasen antes de tomarlos e imponer su ritmo. Sasuke necesitaba saber en aquel instante que él estaba allí, que no iba a apartarse de su lado ocurriera lo que ocurriera, aun así, ocultaba su dolor, porque era lo único que podía hacer para no entristecer a ese moreno.

\- Ve a ducharte y yo preparo el desayuno, ¿vale?

\- Vale – comentó Sasuke aún con indecisión.

\- Ey, si necesitas ayuda, dame un grito y vendré corriendo a ayudarte.

\- ¿Cómo voy a gritar si no recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Sasuke.

Aquello era cierto, si le daba uno de sus ataques, de esos que últimamente le daban cada vez más seguidos, no recordaría absolutamente nada. Cada vez olvidaba cosas más antiguas, ya ni siquiera le recordaba a él en cada ataque. Sería cuestión de tiempo que olvidase parte de su pasado o incluso a su familia hasta llegar un día en que simplemente... no recordaría absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Cada vez iba a peor.

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno – le susurró Naruto.

Sasuke esperó un poco hasta que perdió de vista a ese chico rubio. Le preocupaba, porque aunque él siempre parecía estar calmado y llevar bien la situación, no estaba bien. Sabía por sus miradas que no lo estaba pese a lo romántico y dulce que intentaba estar a su lado para tranquilizarle. No era justo para Naruto pasar por aquello y le dolía saber eso en sus momentos de lucidez.

Por otro lado, Naruto preparaba las tortitas en completo silencio. Tan sólo se escuchaba el chisporrotear del aceite sobre la sartén. Sasuke no tardó en salir de la ducha, revolviendo su cabello con una de las toallas pequeñas.

\- Tiene buena pinta – dijo con seriedad Sasuke, una seriedad inusual en él desde que estaban saliendo juntos.

\- Come algo y repón fuerzas. Voy a darme una ducha mientras – comentó Naruto.

Se marchó con rapidez al baño. Necesitaba estar solo ahora que casi siempre estaba al lado de Sasuke sufriendo sus ataques. Siempre supo que sería duro, pero no se esperaba que hasta ese punto. Todo se complicaba y aunque trataba de mantener la calma y parecer seguro de sí mismo, la verdad es que no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, pero se repetía una y otra vez que necesitaba seguir por Sasuke.

Al encerrarse en el baño, encendió el agua para que el ruido amortiguase su llanto. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Era el único momento que tenía durante el día para desahogar todo lo que llevaba en su interior. No podía concebir la idea de que Sasuke fuera a morirse, no quería ni pensarlo, pero con cada ataque que le daba, la idea venía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Despertarse todos los días sabiendo que no iba a reconocerle, que Sasuke siempre se preguntaría qué haría él ahí y tener que empezar de nuevo toda su relación. Pocas veces escuchaba ahora a Sasuke decirle que le quería, porque no estaba consciente mucho rato y todo iba a ir a peor hasta que finalmente... dejaría de oírlo.

Sabía de sobra que Sasuke le quería, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de no escucharlo tanto como desearía, de ver su rostro dudoso al no reconocerle en esos instantes. Era duro, demasiado difícil.

\- Naruto – escuchó la voz de Sasuke al otro lado y cesó el llanto al instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

\- Creo... que deberíamos dejarlo – aclaró.

\- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó Naruto, obteniendo un silencio por su parte – sé sincero, Sasuke. ¿Me quieres?

\- Sí – afirmó con rotundidad, aunque no quiso seguir hablando.

\- Entonces me niego a dejarlo.

\- Naruto, acéptalo de una vez, te estoy haciendo daño.

\- Y no me importa, no me voy a ir a ningún lado mientras sepa que me quieres.

\- Voy a peor, Naruto, llegará un momento en que ya no quedará nada de mí, no recordaré absolutamente nada y no volveré.

\- Me da igual.

\- No te da igual, mírate.

\- Estoy genial – mintió Naruto.

\- No es cierto, no me mientas a mí.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra la pared intentando pensar en algo. La situación se iba de sus manos pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar sin luchar, aún no había terminado de investigar a todos los malditos cirujanos del país y aún quedaban otros países a los que pedir una opinión respecto a su problema, no iba a rendirse con él.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó, lo hizo con tanta intensidad y frustración, que hasta Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar su maldición.

Sentado al otro lado, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, Sasuke esperaba a que Naruto dijera algo. No era justo para él y aunque le quería, sabía que lo mejor era dejar su relación ahora mismo para evitarle más daño, pero él era un cabezón que no quería renunciar a la idea de estar juntos pese al sufrimiento.

\- No puedo ofrecerte nada, Naruto, sólo dolor – le dijo Sasuke – por favor... no me lo pongas más difícil, ya es terrible para mí tomar esta decisión así que...

La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente, que la espalda de Sasuke empezó a caer hacia atrás, siendo recogido por un Naruto que se abalanzó sin duda alguna sobre sus labios, besándole con pasión y silenciando sus palabras.

\- No voy a renunciar a ti, eso jamás – comentó Naruto algo enfadado.

\- Eres un cabezón.

\- Lo soy, pero te quiero y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe. Estaremos juntos hasta el final.

\- Naruto... ya te hace daño y aún puedo recordarte a veces. ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no pueda hacerlo? ¿Cuando todas las mañanas te pregunte quién eres y me pase todo el día viéndote como un desconocido?

\- Que te recordaré todas las mañanas quién soy y que pasarás el día con este desconocido. Que tú no sepas quién soy yo, no quiere decir que yo no lo sepa. Sé perfectamente que me quieres y sólo por eso vale la pena. Ahora vamos a arreglarnos e iremos a tu trabajo.

\- ¿Crees que me dejarán irme así sin más?

\- ¿Con tu enfermedad? Por supuesto.

\- Sabes que saldrá en todos los periódicos, ¿no?

\- ¿Te afecta a ti?

\- Puede que ahora... pero de todas formas lo olvidaré, así que da igual, supongo.

\- Vi tus notas – comentó Naruto al ver que no le afectaba mucho lo de su trabajo – no sé muy bien el motivo por el que te hiciste modelo pero... creo que era por tu enfermedad. Tus notas en el instituto eran brillantes.

\- Mi padre está enfadado porque renuncié a la universidad. Fui el primer semestre como él quería pero... ¡ _No podía recordar la lección_! Era una tontería ir a los exámenes, lo olvidaba el temario. Aquel accidente lo cambió todo. Supuse que siendo modelo no tendría que recordar esas cosas.

\- Tu padre no lo sabe – afirmó Naruto, aunque al ver los ojos de Sasuke, dudó un instante - ¿Sabe qué te ocurrió tras el accidente? ¿Se lo contaste?

\- Lo intenté alguna vez – comentó Sasuke, haciendo entender a Naruto que sus padres no sabían nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo – me dijo literalmente... que estaba ocupado y que me fuera, que ya hablaríamos. Siempre que intentaba sacar el tema estaba ocupado, buscando cirujanos para mi hermano. Al final... dejé la universidad y me puse a trabajar de modelo el tiempo que me quedase.

\- Tienes que decírselo.

\- ¿Por qué? A él no le importa.

\- Quizá le importaría si lo supiera.

\- Lo dudo mucho, sólo tiene ojos para mi hermano.

\- Bueno... lo sabremos en breve, porque puede que no te escuchase a ti, pero en cuanto dejes ese trabajo, vas a estar en primer plano, todo el mundo va a enterarse de esto, Sasuke, incluidos tus padres.


	14. Estallando

Todos se habían quedado atónitos ante la noticia de renuncia que Sasuke acababa de soltar a sus representantes. Ni siquiera sabían qué responder ante la noticia de su enfermedad. Estaban entre conmocionados, entristecidos y a la vez... desconcertados por perder a su estrella.

Debían estar pensando miles de cosas y sobre todo... cómo dar una noticia semejante, porque estaba claro que algo debían decir a la prensa por esa renuncia tan precipitada. Los altos cargos se miraron unos a otros, esperando que alguien rompiera ese silencio aunque no se atrevía ninguno de ellos.

\- Vamos, Sasuke – comentó Naruto intentando sacarle de la sala – volvamos a casa.

\- No podemos hacer pública esta noticia – dejó escapar el director de la empresa – sería todo un escándalo decir algo así. ¿Qué ocurriría con los fans?

\- Quizá muerto saquéis más partido de mí – dijo sin rodeos Sasuke – mirad todos los famosos que venden todavía más cosas cuando mueren...

\- Sasuke – le recriminó Naruto por su forma tan brusca de decir que se moría, aunque sabía que en parte era una defensa para no afrontar la realidad, porque si lo hacía sin ese sarcasmo... seguramente echaría a llorar allí mismo.

Todos se callaron ante las palabras de Sasuke, intentando buscar una solución a todo el problema aunque no parecían encontrarla. Finalmente, fue Sasuke el que dio la respuesta.

\- O ustedes le dicen a la prensa lo que ocurre, o yo daré una rueda de prensa – comentó finalmente.

Su representante fue el primero en saltar ante aquella velada amenaza de su cliente. Jugaba con fuego y con los intereses de toda la agencia de modelos.

\- No te atrevas a pasar por encima de nuestra decisión, Sasuke.

\- ¿O qué? – preguntó el moreno enfadado - ¿Vas a discutir con un medio muerto? Y, por cierto... quiero dejar claro que él es mi novio – dijo señalando a Naruto – y me gustaría que lo anunciaseis también, porque si en algún momento no recuerdo nada de esto, quiero que todos sean testigos de que él tomará las decisiones.

\- Eso perjudicaría tu imagen, Sasuke.

\- ¿Más que decir que me muero? – preguntó enfadado – por favor... ¡ _hacedlo de una maldita vez_!

Sasuke tomó el brazo de Naruto y salió del despacho de sus jefes de inmediato. Total... él ya no tenía nada que perder y para Naruto, perder un trabajo era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento cuando cada día veía cómo su chico desaparecía un poco más. Necesitaba encontrar un cirujano, al mejor de todos pero no había tenido suerte hasta la fecha. Hablar con el padre de Sasuke habría sido una gran opción, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que eso funcionase y mucho menos... que su chico estuviera de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

\- Sasuke... ¿Estás bien con esto?

\- Claro que sí. Apenas puedo recordar ya nada, Naruto. Me paso más tiempo sin acordarme que acordándome, es hora de que todos asumamos que estoy llegando a mi límite.

***

Las mañanas eran el momento más duro para Naruto. ¡ _Ninguna mañana podía estar con Sasuke_! Al menos no con ese chico al que él consideraba su novio. Sólo era un chiquillo que no recordaba nada, uno asustado y confuso que le hacía revivir todos los días su mayor pesadilla. Al menos, en las tardes seguían estando juntos pero... ¿Hasta cuando? Porque cada día... volvía a ser él mismo un poco más tarde. Ahora prácticamente hasta las cuatro de la tarde sólo era ese chico confuso.

A las ocho de la tarde, era el momento en que ambos se marchaban a ver a Itachi al hospital. No había cambios significativos en él pero al menos, Sasuke quería poder verle todo el tiempo que pudiese hasta que finalmente... tampoco se acordase de él.

Llevar a un Sasuke amnésico podría resultar fácil para algunas personas, pero la verdad... es que no lo era. Sasuke tenía mucho carácter y tratar de hacerle recordar tantas cosas le ponía de mal humor, tanto... que solían discutir constantemente. Naruto no sabía cómo llevarle, porque cuando trataba de prepararle su comida favorita... quizá Sasuke no lo recordaba y pensaba que le estaba presionando para recordar cosas que le parecían imposibles. Claro que por las noches compensaba esos malos tragos cuando volvía a ser él mismo y pese a no recordar las horas de antes, siempre se disculpaba por todo lo que pudiera haber hecho o no haber hecho, por las cosas que dijo o las que no dijo. Echaba de menos escuchar un "te quiero", esas palabras que tan sólo podía escuchar en las noches.

Los jefes de la empresa donde habían trabajado tardaron casi dos semanas en hacer público aquel anuncio y cuando salió... fue como una bomba cayendo sobre medio Tokio. La gente que siempre había seguido la carrera de Sasuke cayó en la más intensa de las tristezas y otros modelos o periodistas que no eran tan agradables con él, cesaron toda crítica y se mantuvieron en el mayor de los silencios. Pese a toda esa repercusión por la noticia... a Naruto sólo le interesaba saber la opinión de una familia... prácticamente de una persona que aún no había dado señales de vida. Él esperaba a Fugaku Uchiha.

Era posible que no se hubiera enterado de las noticias... o quizá... que no supiera cómo volver a hablar con su hijo después de lo ocurrido y ese distanciamiento que había sufrido su familia, pero Naruto no pensaba dejar así las cosas. No tratándose de la posibilidad de poder salvar a Sasuke.

Aquella mañana cuando despertó, tuvo que dejar a Sasuke con una de las asistentas médicas para poder ir a ver a su familia. Sabía que mínimo tendría hasta las cuatro de la tarde antes de que Sasuke empezase a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que llevaba algo de ventaja. Ni siquiera tendría que enterarse de lo que había hecho y aunque lo hiciera... mañana se le olvidaría nuevamente.

Con decisión, se puso lo primero que vio en el armario y bajó al parking en busca de su moto. Llevaba el casco en el brazo y se aseguró en el ascensor de que las llaves seguían en su bolsillo. Caminó sin ningún tipo de duda y se colocó el casco dispuesto a buscar la mansión Uchiha. Había mirado en un plano por dónde debía estar y, por si acaso, llevaba el teléfono a punto para asegurarse con el Google maps y el gps de no confundirse de ubicación.

No se detuvo hasta llegar allí, aunque tardó más de media hora para salir del tráfico de la gran ciudad. Sin embargo, en cuanto pilló la circunvalación, en apenas diez minutos estaba frente a la gran reja de hierro. Se aseguró sacando el teléfono de que no se había confundido y aparcó frente a la puerta. En esa zona de pijos sabía que no entorpecería a nadie a menos que los Uchiha tuvieran que salir, lo cual quería impedir hasta que hablasen con él.

Tocó el timbre con decisión. Todavía no sabía lo que iba a decirles con exactitud, pero estaba muy cansado de esa situación y, si ese hombre no tenía tiempo para hablar con su hijo de algo importante... tendría que escucharle a él, porque no pensaba irse de allí hasta soltar todo lo que tenía carcomiéndole. ¡Ya no tenía nada que perder! Porque si no hacía algo... perdería a Sasuke y lo sabía. Era algo inevitable por ahora, algo que quizá... sólo pudiera evitarse realmente si ese hombre se ponía a buscar a un cirujano para su hijo pequeño y dejase de pensar durante dos malditos segundos en el mayor.

\- Casa de los señores Uchiha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – se escuchó al otro lado del telefonillo.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo a hablar con el señor Uchiha – dijo de forma cortés.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero necesitará concertar una cita.

\- Ya tengo una cita – le mintió – dígale que se trata sobre su hijo.

\- Ya le he dicho, señor, que necesitará una cita.

\- Bueno... pues entonces me marcharé y no le diré las buenas noticias sobre su hijo – mintió de nuevo – supongo que no estarán buscando un cirujano al fin de cuentas.

\- Espere un segundo, señor – se aceleró la voz, abriendo la gran reja y permitiéndole entrar en el enorme jardín – El señor Uchiha le esperará en la entrada principal.

\- Gracias.

Volvió a subir a la moto y condujo por la carretera al otro lado de la reja hasta llegar a la mansión. Aquel jardín era enorme, hasta podía ver a varios jardineros arreglando toda la zona. Debía ser una familia muy importante, seguramente controlarían más de una empresa y en parte... entendía el motivo por el que Sasuke había huido de allí. Era como una gran jaula dorada. Quizá si sus padres hubieran estado más tiempo a su lado y le hubieran brindado parte de su cariño... él se habría quedado. Aunque reconocía que jamás le habría conocido entonces.

Tal y como le indicaron, Fugaku estaba allí, abriendo la puerta principal cuando él ya se quitaba el casco. Su esposa permanecía en la puerta, observando la escena en silencio. Seguramente no se atrevía tampoco a ir contra los intereses de su esposo y eso le causaba aún mayor enfado a Naruto.

\- Señor Uchiha, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, nos conocimos en una de las fiestas de...

\- Sé quién es usted. ¿En qué puede ayudarme con el asunto de Itachi? – preguntó sin más.

\- En ningún momento he hablado de Itachi – le añadió Naruto muy seguro de ello.

\- Usted dijo...

\- Dije su hijo – se anticipó Naruto – pero creo que tiene dos.

\- Habló de un cirujano.

\- Sólo pregunté si estaban buscando uno.

Fugaku rió al darse cuenta de que ese chico tenía razón, no había dicho mucho al respecto pero había dejado intuir algo con lo que le abrirían la puerta sin necesidad de mentir, sólo... dejando a la intuición.

\- Muy listo – susurró Fugaku dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar en la mansión.

\- Lo aprendí de Sasuke, él siempre decía que con usted había que utilizar trucos así para conseguir dos segundos de su atención.

Aquello hizo que Fugaku se detuviera en seco aunque no parecía interesado en continuar esa conversación.

\- Quizá... no escucha simplemente porque no se llama Itachi – le amenazó Naruto - ¿Tiene uno que llamarse Itachi para obtener dos segundos de su tiempo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Fugaku con malhumor.

\- Quiero un cirujano y sé que usted ha estado moviendo cielo y tierra para lograr uno.

\- Pierdes el tiempo, he buscado a los mejores y ninguno puede hacer nada por Itachi.

\- No lo quiero para Itachi – aclaró Naruto, sorprendiendo a ambos - ¿O es que no han leído aún los periódicos?

Fugaku miró a su esposa y ésta agachó la mirada. Estaba claro que ella sabía algo, pero por algún motivo, seguramente no habría encontrado un momento para explicarle lo que ocurría.

\- Intentaba avisarte esta mañana – fue lo primero que pronunció Mikoto – iba a ir a verle hoy mismo, pero no creí que quisieras venir.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sasuke tiene un tumor en el cerebro a causa del accidente – dijo sin más Naruto – ya apenas recuerda nada ni a nadie, todos los cirujanos están de acuerdo en que hay que extirparlo, pero nadie se atreve a meter mano en su cerebro, dicen que está en un lugar demasiado complicado. Lo más probable es que muera y en el remoto caso que saliera vivo... podría quedar en estado vegetativo, por eso nadie se atreve a operarle ni le garantizan éxito alguno. Usted ha buscado cirujanos, sé cuanto ama a Itachi, de la misma forma que yo amo a Sasuke, por lo que debería saber que yo estoy dispuesto a mover también, al igual que usted, cielo y tierra para salvarle.

\- Hay un cirujano – comentó Fugaku algo más relajado – pero... no he conseguido que acceda a operar a Itachi, no creo que quiera operar a Sasuke tampoco. Perdió a su esposa en un accidente de tráfico hace un par de años y se mudó a un pueblecito remoto. No ha vuelto a operar a nadie, se dedica a ser un médico de cabecera.

\- ¿Qué pueblo?

\- Vive en Shimogou, en la Prefectura de Fukushima.

\- Eso está... casi a cuatro horas de aquí – comentó Naruto – si pillo la autovía de peaje, puedo llegar en tres horas – pensaba en voz alta.

\- No conseguirás que acceda a la operación.

\- Usted no sabe lo perseverante que puedo llegar a ser. No me iré de allí sin una respuesta afirmativa.

Dando la conversación por finalizada, Naruto se puso el casco y subió a la moto. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Mikoto la que se apresuró a salir de la puerta y meterse en medio para evitar que arrancase la moto.

\- Quiero ver a Sasuke – comentó la mujer casi con desesperación.

\- Yo no se lo recomendaría. Llegáis tarde, no os va a reconocer, ni siquiera reconoce ya a su hermano pese al cariño que le tiene. Es mejor que no le veáis así.

\- El cirujano se llama Orochimaru – le afirmó Fugaku – espero que tengas más suerte que yo para convencerle.


	15. El cirujano

Ya podía ver el cartel que indicaba la salida hacia Shimogou. Por suerte para él, la autovía de peaje había estado bastante limpia y el tráfico era tan fluido que en tres horas estuvo allí.

Al entrar en la avenida principal del pueblo, se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia que tenía con Tokio. Aquel pueblo era tranquilo, lleno de casas tradicionales con sus jardines, con la gente caminando sin prisa alguna por las calles o mirando las pequeñas tiendas. Todo parecía más sosegado que en la capital, con menos estrés y por un segundo, pensó en lo maravilloso que habría sido vivir en un lugar así, apartado de todo el ajetreo de la gran ciudad.

Detuvo la moto junto a una mujer que barría el camino de piedra de entrada a su jardín. Quería preguntarle por la clínica local para encontrar al médico de cabecera del que le habían hablado. Seguro que los de allí debían conocerle. La mujer dejó de barrer y se acercó a Naruto para darle indicaciones sobre dónde encontrar la clínica del doctor, aunque era muy posible que hoy tuviera libre y estuviera descansando en su casa. Al fin y al cabo, era fin de semana.

Pasó primero por la clínica para comprobar si era cierto que hoy no trabajaba. Un cartel en la puerta le indicó que era cierta la información recibida, los sábados y domingos la clínica permanecía cerrada. No había mucha gente en la calle, pero por suerte, la amable mujer le había escrito la vivienda del doctor para que pudiera ir a verle. A veces atendía a gente si era una urgencia incluso en sus días libres.

Al llegar al número que le habían dicho, se quedó asombrado ante la casa. No es que fuera ninguna mansión ni nada por el estilo, pero reconocía que siempre le habían gustado las casas tradicionales y no los altos edificios y apartamentos de Tokio.

Aparcó la moto frente a la casa y se quitó el casco apoyándolo sobre el asiento un momento y poder así abrir la cremallera de su chaqueta. Hacía frío y tenía las manos congeladas de haber conducido tanto rato. Se quitó los guantes y se lanzó el cálido aliento a las manos frotándolas entre sí para poder entrar en calor.

\- Vamos allá – susurró casi dándose ánimos a sí mismo para ser capaz de llamar a esa puerta.

Tomó el casco en sus manos y abrió el sillín de la moto para sacar la carpeta con las fotocopias del expediente médico de Sasuke. Le había costado convencer a su médico para obtenerlo, pero al final, sabiendo que ese chico había firmado los papeles para que Naruto pudiera decidir por él cuando su enfermedad fuera a más, el médico había accedido a darle el expediente y esperar que encontrase un cirujano capaz de hacer algo.

Cruzó el portón y caminó por las láminas de piedra hasta la puerta principal. Tenía un bonito jardín, con un árbol de cerezo en el centro que estaba perdiendo ya las hojas debido al otoño. Sin embargo, también eso era hermoso, ver caer los pétalos y hojas sobre el pequeño estanque del lateral.

Tocó a la puerta con decisión. No tenía nada que perder ni siquiera con su negativa, porque a Sasuke ya le daban por muerto, así que debía intentar lo que fuera para salvarle y ese hombre parecía ser la única esperanza en este momento. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a ese hombre de pálida piel y mirada penetrante con el cabello mojado.

\- ¿Desea algo? – preguntó.

\- ¿Es usted Orochimaru?

\- Sí, soy yo.

Orochimaru miró hacia la moto y luego al chico frente a él. Era joven y traía una carpeta bajo el brazo.

\- Oh... ¿Es un repartidor? – preguntó.

\- No – dijo algo dolido Naruto de que le tomase por un repartidor sólo por ir en moto y ser joven – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y deseaba hablar con usted sobre un caso importante.

\- ¿Caso? ¿Hablamos de medicina o es que quieres venderme algo?

\- Hablo de medicina.

Volvió a revisar al chico y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en la carpeta con el nombre del hospital en ella. ¡Un expediente! Eso es lo que le traía ese chico, un expediente de alguien de la capital y no estaba interesado en nada que viniera de Tokio ni de ningún hospital.

\- Si me deja hablarle un según... - trató Naruto de frenarle al ver que intentaba y conseguía cerrar la puerta en sus narices – por favor, sólo será un momento. No voy a irme sin que me atienda. Serán dos segundos.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y repitió al ver que el hombre ignoraba el primer llamado. Al final, viendo que sería imposible hacerle salir, volvió a su moto y se sentó en ella subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta dispuesto a esperarle lo que hiciera falta hasta que saliera. En algún momento tendría que salir de allí. Tal y como le dijo, no pensaba moverse sin que le ofreciera esos dos malditos segundos para explicarle el caso de Sasuke.

***

El cielo se estaba nublando y Orochimaru encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla para poder seguir leyendo el periódico, sin embargo, se estaba quedando sin café y necesitaba otro con urgencia. Se levantó, tirando el periódico sobre el sillón donde estaba sentado anteriormente y se encaminó a la cocina. Sacó el café y preparó la cafetera esperando a que estuviera lista la bebida, aprovechando entonces a mirar por la ventana de la cocina y ver a ese rubio todavía sentado sobre su moto, abrigado y leyendo un libro pese a que de vez en cuando miraba a la casa esperando verle salir.

Sonrió, no podía creerse que siguiera allí todavía y más con las nubes que se avecinaban. Pronto llovería y entonces tendría que refugiarse en algún lado. Esperó unos segundos en aquella impoluta cocina. Le gustaba el orden y sobre todo... la tranquilidad.

Abrió el armario de encima de su cabeza para sacar el azúcar y entonces... descubrió con gran sorpresa que el tarro estaba vacío. Tendría que ir a la tienda a comprar y prefería hacerlo enseguida antes de que empezase a llover, sin embargo, cuando ya se estaba colocando el abrigo, recapacitó al recordar que ese chico seguía ahí fuera esperando a que él abriera esa puerta.

\- Maldición – susurró para sí mismo.

Quizá podría salir si se distraía un poco ese chico, aunque aún no estaba seguro con qué lo haría. Esperó un poco y apagó la cafetera al escuchar el silbido de ésta indicándole que había terminado finalmente. Decidido y viendo cómo una vecina que sacaba al perro se detenía a hablar con ese chico rubio, aprovechó el momento para intentar salir, pero al abrir la puerta, el chico se disculpó enseguida con la vecina, cerrando el libro y llamándole.

\- ¿Por fin quiere hablar? – preguntó Naruto viendo cómo Orochimaru cerraba nuevamente la puerta encerrándose dentro – parece que no – susurró para sí mismo – bueno... ya saldrá. En algún momento tendrá que salir.

Volvió a encerrarse en el interior de la casa. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y pensó cómo conseguir su tan ansiada azúcar sin tener que salir de su casa y ver a ese chico. ¡ _El vecino_! Quizá su vecino tenía un poquito de azúcar y podría contactar con él por la ventana de atrás.

Se marchó hacia la terraza acristalada de atrás y esperó hasta que observó a su vecino. Golpeó el cristal, intentando captar su atención y a la cuarta vez que golpeaba, le vio. Su vecino bajó el cristal de la ventana y Orochimaru hizo lo mismo para poder pedirle el azúcar. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta su vecino le confirmó que tenía y se la traería en un momento, pero en cuanto desapareció hacia la cocina para buscarla, escuchó esa voz masculina del chico rubio sentado bajo su ventana.

\- Se llama Sasuke Uchiha – empezó a relatar – y tiene un tumor cerebral que nadie se atreve a extirpar. Necesito su ayuda, tan sólo ojeé el expediente, por favor.

Orochimaru miró a sus pies, viendo cómo había pasado el expediente bajo la ranura de la puerta de cristal. Esperó en silencio hasta que su vecino le trajo el tarro de cristal con el azúcar. Lo tomó y tras agradecerle, cerró la ventana dispuesto a volver a su periódico y su café.

Echó el preciado líquido sobre su taza, oliendo ese humeante café y deleitándose en él. Sirvió el azúcar y tomó la taza para ir a sentarse en el sofá. Desplegó el periódico y empezó a leer, pero lo único que podía pensar era en ese maldito tumor del que ese chico le había hablado. Miró al fondo del pasillo, el expediente seguía allí tirado en el suelo.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó al tener curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, fue cirujano, aún lo era aunque se hubiera alejado de su carrera y los casos raros le daban demasiada curiosidad.

Tenía que ser algo raro, algo difícil para que ese chico hubiera conducido hasta allí buscándole precisamente a él. Ya habían venido esos chicos, los perritos falderos de ese millonario que quería su ayuda para su hijo en coma. No era algo muy extraño, mucha gente entraba en comas y no por eso se les podía ayudar. Sin embargo... un tumor... un tumor que nadie se atrevía a meterle mano, eso sí parecía un reto diferente.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta el expediente para poder leerlo. Desde que su esposa falleció en ese accidente, no se había vuelto a atrever a entrar a un quirófano, no quería perder a nadie más, pero en su profesión, eso era casi inevitable. En algún momento, incluso siendo un médico de cabecera, acabaría viendo a alguien morir.

Se sentó en el sillón y dio un sorbo a su café antes de abrir el expediente. Empezó a leer con detalle y a mirar las pruebas que le habían hecho a ese chico. Los resultados eran raros, entendía que ese chico estuviera ahí fuera esperándole.

Transcurrieron cuatro horas desde que había empezado a leer el expediente y se había tomado dos cafés más en el transcurso. Las nubes habían empezado a dejar caer esas intensas gotas, lo que le hizo mirar por la ventana para comprobar que el chico se había marchado, pero no, allí seguía, sobre su moto empapándose.

\- Será posible... - susurró, dejando el informe a un lado y abriendo la puerta de la casa – vas a pillar un resfriado si sigues ahí.

\- Te dije que no me movería hasta poder hablar contigo.

\- Es un tumor intraparenquimatoso – comentó Orochimaru – está en la corteza cerebral y es tremendamente raro. ¿Le ha dado ataques epilépticos? La buena noticia es que es un tumor benigno, la mala... está en una muy mala zona para extirparlo y seguramente está afectando ya a sus recuerdos de forma agresiva por la presión que ejerce.

\- No tiene ataques epilépticos.

\- Pues los tendrá – comentó Orochimaru – entra en la casa, seguiremos hablando a cubierto.

\- ¿Puede operarle? – preguntó Naruto accediendo al porche.

\- Por poder... puedo operarle, pero no puedo asegurarte que salga bien.

\- Nadie se atreve a meterle mano.

\- Ya te he dicho que está en muy mal sitio. Podría quedar en estado vegetativo o morir en quirófano, las probabilidades de que muera son muy altas y sobrevivir... no quiere decir que salga bien, puede que pierda el habla, o sus recuerdos para siempre, moverse un milímetro sería dañar seriamente su cerebro. Ningún cirujano hará esta operación.

\- Eso es lo que todos me dicen – comentó Naruto – por eso busco al mejor. No puedo renunciar a él. Usted perdió a su mujer en ese accidente, sabe lo que se siente al perder a alguien a quien amas, no puedo perderle a él.

Orochimaru resopló. No quería volver a la cirugía pero lo que ese chico sentía, le recordaba a su esposa y el sufrimiento que él padeció tras su fallecimiento.

\- ¿Cuánto recuerda?

\- Apenas nada. Tiene un par de horas de lucidez de madrugada, a veces por la tarde... puede volver en sí unos minutos.

\- ¿Tiene horas exactas donde se pierde completamente? Eso es raro. Generalmente las amnesias no se concretan tanto, suelen venir de repente.

\- Eso era al principio – dijo Naruto – pero ahora... prácticamente ya no es él.

\- ¿Tan sólo por la noche? Voy a tener que revisar sus tacs de nuevo. Sí que es raro – susurró Orochimaru.


	16. Convencer

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar esa taza de té que el hombre le había preparado. A primera vista, le pareció un poco malhumorado, pero ahora que estaba dentro de su ordenada casa, se daba cuenta de que simplemente era meticuloso y que la tragedia había azotado su vida hasta convertirle en quien ahora era.

Todavía tenía la toalla que le habían prestado sobre su cabello, pero había sido amable al dejarle algo de ropa seca para que se cambiase. Con esa tormenta sería un mal trago tener que volver a la capital.

\- Gracias por dejarme entrar – comentó Naruto.

\- Sería un desalmado si te hubiera dejado ahí fuera con esta tormenta.

\- Va a... ¿Revisar el caso de Sasuke? – preguntó con incertidumbre.

\- Yo no he dicho que vaya a aceptar.

\- Usted es su única opción, por favor. Se lo suplico.

Naruto se lanzó con rapidez al suelo, arrodillándose frente a ese hombre y tocando con su frente las manos que ahora apoyaba en el suelo. No le importaba tener que suplicar si con ello ganaba que salvasen a Sasuke. Necesitaba a ese cirujano. Un resoplido fue lo que escuchó aunque no elevó la cabeza.

\- Levántate, no me gusta que la gente vaya arrastrándose por el suelo. Háblame un poco de él – comentó Orochimaru tomando nuevamente los papeles del expediente.

Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida se levantó del suelo para volver a sentarse en el sofá y perder su mirada en la taza de té que le habían ofrecido. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar con Sasuke.

\- Yo... no sé mucho sobre su caso – comentó Naruto – empecé a salir con él después del accidente y ni siquiera fue fácil conseguir que me aceptase.

\- Un chico con carácter – sonrió Orochimaru.

\- Con mucho carácter – sonrió con cierta tristeza Naruto – cuando yo le conocí, él no quería ninguna relación. Estaba... más bien había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir y no quería tener lazos con nadie. Su familia le dio la espalda y estaba completamente solo. Creo que perdió demasiadas cosas tras el accidente y nadie estuvo allí para apoyarle.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en el accidente?

\- No sé mucho sobre eso, tan sólo lo poco que él me ha contado o lo que ha murmurado en sus pesadillas. Creo que no le he visto dormir del tirón ninguna noche, siempre sueña con el accidente. Era el día de su graduación y su familia tenía un evento importante con unos cirujanos o médicos de algún hospital prestigioso, no estoy seguro. Su hermano mayor estudiaba medicina y su padre quería presentarle a algunos de los mejores para...

\- Sí, sé cómo funciona ese mundo.

\- Su hermano decidió no ir al evento. Creo que buscó el coche de su padre y fue a buscar a Sasuke. Quería estar con él en su graduación. Tras recogerle de ella, los dos iban en el coche cuando otro vehículo les embistió por el lateral del conductor. Su hermano... su hermano está en coma y no saben qué hacer con él, nadie tiene ni idea de cómo sacarle de ahí. Sasuke iba todos los días a verle.

\- ¿Y sus secuelas?

\- Le he visto cicatrices en la espalda y... luego está el asunto este de la amnesia. Intentó hablar con sus padres, pero no le perdonan, le echan la culpa de que su hermano esté en coma.

\- Imagino entonces, que el hombre que llamó pidiendo un cirujano para ese chico en coma sería el padre del chico al que quieres que salve.

\- Sí, él me habló de usted cuando fui a pedirle ayuda para Sasuke. Le prometo que es un gran chico, ha perdido las esperanzas de vivir pero intenta luchar lo que puede contra esta enfermedad. Por favor... no le deje morir.

\- ¿Sabes el porcentaje que le han dado de supervivencia si se opera?

\- Sí, es un índice muy bajo.

\- Hace años que dejé la cirugía. No puedo darte datos específicos sobre la operación, pero puedo decirte... que es muy complicada y el más mínimo de los errores sería mortal para tu chico. Ya no hablo sólo de que pueda morir dentro del quirófano, estoy hablando a nivel neuronal. Si nos equivocamos y dañamos su cerebro al extraer ese tumor, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Podría perder la capacidad de hablar, la de andar, podría quedar en estado vegetativo... las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Ningún cirujano de los que conozco se atrevería a hacer esta operación.

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó Naruto – él no quiere vivir si no puede recordar nada. No quiere depender de la gente para siempre. Quiere operarse y no se lo negaré... tengo mucho miedo de perderle en el quirófano, pero no quiero tampoco que viva en la ignorancia constante, tampoco aguantaría toda mi vida recordándole que me quiere o que le amo. Es una tortura en vida verle perder sus recuerdos.

Orochimaru pareció recapacitar sobre las opciones. No había mucho que hacer al respecto. Ese tumor debían extirparlo para que su cerebro funcionase correctamente de nuevo, pero los contras eran demasiado grandes, un riesgo que nadie asumiría.

\- Quiero dejarte claro, Naruto... que su cerebro no está dañado.

Tomando una de las radiografías del cerebro, la puso a tras luz para que Naruto pudiera verla. Señaló donde estaba el tumor y el rubio miró con interés la explicación que por fin... un cirujano se atrevía a detallarle.

\- Aquí está el tumor. ¿Ves esta parte más oscura?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto.

\- Su cerebro está bien, está en la parte exterior pero... aprieta estas paredes de aquí, se está colando y toda esta parte es la que controla los recuerdos del individuo. A medida que crece en tamaño...

\- Aprieta más.

\- Sí, aprieta esta parte de aquí y hace que olvide cosas, pero no lo está dañando, no es un tumor maligno. Seguramente si se lo quitásemos, volvería a recordar todo normalmente, pero... como te digo, es un sitio difícil de acceder y será más difícil cuanto más tiempo lo dejemos, porque se va colando lentamente y adhiriendo a las paredes de su cerebro.

\- Por favor – suplicó Naruto de nuevo – usted conoce el dolor de perder a alguien querido, no deje que me ocurra a mí. Opérele.

\- ¿Y si muere en quirófano? – preguntó Orochimaru.

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. Le han dado un porcentaje del 99% de probabilidad de morir. Viendo las pruebas, ¿cuánto le das?

\- Un 80% por ciento como mínimo es su probabilidad de no sobrevivir.

\- Sigue siendo muy alta.

\- Lo es – comentó Orochimaru – y no hablemos de que sobreviva pero quede mal. Es aún peor. Tú decides, pero si quieres que yo le opere, vas a tener que hablar con el hospital para que me den acceso y sobre todo... yo elegiré a mis ayudantes en quirófano. Y una última cosa... no voy a operarle sin practicar, haremos simulacros de esto, todos los que hagan falta, porque no voy a meterle mano a su cerebro así como así.

\- Opérale, por favor. Hablaré con quien tenga que hablar para ello, así tenga que recurrir a su propio padre para conseguirlo.

\- Si su padre es como dices... puede que no acepte ayudarte a menos... que me convenzas para que eche un vistazo al caso de su hermano.

\- ¿Y lo harías? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Depende de cómo me convenzas para ello. Tampoco sé si podré hacer mucho, el coma no es uno de mis campos y a menos que encuentre algo en su cerebro que esté provocando eso y pueda extirparlo, será difícil que despierte por sí solo.

***

Eran las dos de la tarde del día siguiente cuando regresaba a casa. Tuvo que esperar a que la tormenta aminorase para poder volver y cuando lo hizo, era como si nada hubiera cambiado en ese tiempo. La enfermera seguía allí cuidando de Sasuke y él no se acordaba de quién era. ¡ _Vuelta a explicar todo_! Estaba un poco cansado de tener que repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, todos los días, a primera hora de la mañana cuando abrían los ojos.

Esa tarde, estuvo ocupado hablando con Fugaku para que le ayudase a convencer al hospital de las operaciones, para que cediese el informe de Itachi a Orochimaru y sobre todo... hablando con los médicos de Sasuke para que se pusieran en contacto con el cirujano. Él ya les explicaría la parte técnica de la cirugía.

Tan agotado estaba de aquellos últimos días, que prácticamente se quedó dormido a las ocho de la tarde. Fue el murmullo proveniente del aseo privado de su habitación lo que le hizo despertarse e ir hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero escuchaba la voz de Sasuke al otro lado. Miró el reloj, casi las cuatro de la madrugada, una hora donde por casualidades de la vida, solía estar consciente, seguramente debido a sus pesadillas por el accidente.

Se sentó al lado de la puerta y escuchó cómo Sasuke hablaba, parecía estar grabando su propia voz y contándose la historia que ya todos sabían. Naruto sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que ese chico trataba de hacer para no olvidar o simplemente, para ayudarse a recordar al día siguiente cuando escuchase su propia voz. Pero hubo otra parte que captó aún más su atención.

\- Si... si llego a morir, me gustaría decirte, Naruto, que... te quiero – susurró con una voz que hizo entender a Naruto que estaba llorando – gracias por haber estado a mi lado aunque no pueda recordarte, gracias por no dejarme morir solo y... lo siento. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por todo el daño que te estoy haciendo.

¡ _Lloraba_! Estaba al otro lado llorando y aunque se moría de ganas de entrar allí y abrazarle, decirle cuánto le quería y que no tenía que pedirle que le perdonase porque jamás le culparía de nada, no podía hacerlo. Ese chico era orgulloso y seguramente haber entrado le habría causado más dolor a él al verse descubierto, al saber que le habían visto llorar. ¡ _No le gustaba que le vieran llorar_! Así que se contuvo y volvió a la cama.

Una lágrima resbaló desde sus ojos hasta la almohada, una lágrima que enseguida trató de eliminar al pasar su mano, pero que fue seguida de muchas otras hasta que su rostro se empapó también. Perder a Sasuke era algo que no había asimilado. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero sólo era una palabra, "morir", una palabra que no significaba nada pero que cuando realmente se percataba de lo que iba a suceder, cuando era consciente de que no volvería a ver a Sasuke, era precisamente el momento en el que el vacío le invadía y entonces... se daba cuenta de lo que eso suponía realmente.

Sasuke salió del aseo y, por suerte para él, se había calmado hacía un rato. Sintió que el colchón se hundía, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba entrando de nuevo a la cama.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Naruto aunque le daba la espalda.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó Sasuke algo sorprendido.

\- Acabo de despertarme – mintió – eres tú el que debería despertarme cuando estás consciente. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Parecías cansado – sonrió Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto se diera la vuelta y le mirase antes de acariciar su mejilla y apartar su cabello.

\- Da igual lo cansado que esté, despiértame siempre que estés consciente, por favor – le suplicó – quiero pasar hasta el último segundo consciente que te quede contigo.

\- Vale – susurró Sasuke.

\- Ven aquí.

Naruto pasó su brazo bajo la nuca de Sasuke, atrayéndole hacia él para que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. El moreno, al sentir aquello, cruzó su brazo, depositándolo con suavidad en el pecho del rubio y relajando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. No quería dormirse, no cuando estaba consciente, pero sí le apetecía estar allí acurrucado en su pecho mientras aún fuera él mismo.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Naruto, acariciando la nuca del moreno que ahora reposaba abrazado a él.


	17. Hospitalizado

¡ _Cuánto le habría gustado quedarse allí junto a Sasuke toda la vida_! En la cama, acurrucados el uno en el otro, con la cabeza del moreno sobre su pecho y viéndole dormir con tranquilidad, pero no podía ser. En unas horas seguramente despertaría y lo haría... sin saber dónde estaba, con quién o puede... que incluso sin reconocerse él mismo.

Cada día era más complicado explicarle lo que ocurría o quién era él. Sin embargo, rendirse no era su opción. Debía seguir allí por más que doliera, debía ser esa fuerza que empezaba a flaquear de nuevo en el moreno. Él ya estaba oliendo cerca su final.

La cabeza de Sasuke seguía sobre su pecho y no quería dormirse, tan sólo quería estar allí observándole, acariciando su sedoso cabello oscuro y dejar que resbalase entre sus dedos. No le quedaba más remedio que ingresar a Sasuke y debía ser hoy. No tardarían en venir los de la ambulancia y llevarlo a una habitación.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre su mesilla. Como pudo, movió la cabeza de su novio para dejarla sobre la almohada y tomó el teléfono, marchándose al baño y encerrándose en él para poder hablar con tranquilidad sin molestar a su chico.

\- Buenos días – susurró Naruto.

\- Estoy saliendo hacia el hospital – escuchó la voz de Orochimaru – el equipo que he decidido irá hacia allí. Me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas más y sobre todo... quiero hacer varios simulacros de lo que podría ocurrir a la hora de la intervención.

\- ¿En qué consiste eso? – preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, no le ocurrirá nada a Sasuke. He mandado preparar una maqueta del cerebro y el tumor que tiene, así que todo mi equipo vamos a hacer simulacros en él con las condiciones que tiene Sasuke.

\- ¿Es posible hacer algo así?

\- No es fiable al cien por cien, pero me facilitará el proceso para extirpar el tumor. Podré practicar para mejorar y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a llevarle al hospital?

\- La ambulancia debería estar al caer. No tardará.

\- Necesitaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

\- Entonces tendrás que esperar, por las mañanas es muy raro que se acuerde de algo, generalmente no tiene recuerdo alguno.

\- Puedo esperar hasta que esté consciente.

***

Caminaba por el pasillo con determinación. Ni siquiera había querido ponerse la bata blanca todavía, simplemente, se detuvo en la gran cristalera que daba al pasillo y miró a ese chico entubado al otro lado. Una mujer morena estaba allí sentada frente a el chico. Leía un libro con la suave voz que ella poseía.

Había llegado hasta allí sin estar realmente concienciado de ayudarle, ahora al verle allí en la camilla, con esa mujer cariñosa que no se rendía intentando hablar con él, leyendo libros y explicándole cosas alegres en un esfuerzo para que despertase, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Esperó allí hasta que observó cómo la mujer cerraba el libro, lo dejaba sobre la mesa junto al chico en coma y se colocaba la chaqueta para marcharse. Al salir de la habitación buscando algo en su bolso, se dio cuenta que aquel hombre estaba allí detenido mirando hacia su hijo, lo que le indicó que posiblemente sería algún médico o alguien que le conocía.

\- Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó Mikoto.

\- ¿Es su madre?

\- Sí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Necesitaría todo su historial médico.

\- Perdone pero no le conozco – dijo Mikoto intentando irse de allí.

\- Mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy el que va a operar a sus hijos – dijo sin dilación.

Aquella palabra hizo que su paso se detuviera al instante y se paralizase. Sabía de sobra que su marido había estado buscando un cirujano, no uno cualquiera... al mejor y ese nombre lo había oído cientos de veces cuando su esposo trataba de convencerle para operar a Itachi.

\- ¿Usted...? – intentó preguntar aunque las palabras no salieron enseguida - ¿Va a operar a m hijo?

\- A sus hijos – rectificó Orochimaru – empezando por Sasuke Uchiha. Es el pequeño ¿No es así?

\- Sí. Gracias a Dios – susurró la mujer aunque Orochimaru no era precisamente muy creyente.

\- Gracias a Naruto diría yo – volvió a corregir – es un chico muy persistente. Me gustaría que pudiera pasarme los resultados de las pruebas y el expediente del mayor en cuanto pueda. Me pondré con su caso al finalizar el de Sasuke. Su hijo ya ha sido ingresado, por si le interesa.

Orochimaru se marchó de allí tras haber dicho lo que necesitaba. Para él ahora mismo la prioridad estaba en extirpar ese tumor que posiblemente, traería complicaciones. Al menos el hospital le había permitido elegir a sus ayudantes y se iba a preparar. Ya había mandado preparar una maqueta del cerebro de Sasuke y practicarían sobre él para minimizar riesgos aunque no podría evitarlos completamente.

Una vez se marchó de allí y hasta la noche que pudiera hablar con Sasuke, se puso manos a la obra. Iba a empezar a prepararse. Todo su equipo estaba ya en la última de las salas, en la oficina que le habían designado.

***

Vestido con la bata blanca, cortaba con mucho cuidado el tumor cerca de la parte del cerebro, sin embargo, cuando la enfermera movió el tubo para apartar la sangre que podría salir pese a que ahora sólo era Ketchup con agua haciendo la función de la sangre, el bisturí se movió rasgando una parte del cerebro y sacando una maldición por parte de Orochimaru.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó – no vengas por el lado derecho, el tubo siempre por la izquierda. No puedo permitir que mi mano se mueva ni un milímetro o dañaremos su cerebro.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la pobre enfermera.

\- Repetimos el proceso – dijo volviendo a colocar todo en su sitio.

Iba a ser desesperante, no era una operación sencilla y ya era la sexta vez que fallaba aunque veía un ligero resquicio de mejora. ¡ _Mejoraba cuanto más practicaba_! Pero aún así, siempre estarían las complicaciones. Por mucho que practicase... siempre habría algún imprevisto.

Durante las próximas cinco horas, allí estuvieron todos los de su equipo practicando pero no hubo forma de conseguir que el paciente sobreviviese. ¡ _Mañana sería otro día_! Seguiría practicando. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer, era irse a casa a descansar un rato, pues de madrugada debería regresar al hospital y ver si podía hablar con Sasuke finalmente.

Sin embargo, aunque pudo dormir unas horas, acabó despertándose. No podía dejar de pensar en esa operación, en el cerebro de ese chico y el tumor que debía quitarle. Los riesgos eran demasiado elevados pero dejarle con el tumor... también era un gran riesgo. No tenían muchas opciones con él.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de leche. Era la una de la madrugada y los informes sobre Itachi Uchiha todavía seguían en aquella carpeta cerrada sobre la mesilla del salón. Se sentó en el sofá y tomó la carpeta. La abrió con rapidez y revisó las hojas. ¡ _No había mucho_! Aunque sí bastantes pruebas médicas de las que le habían hecho.

Miró las radiografías con cautela. A simple vista todo parecía normal, pero al ver la ecografía se dio cuenta que aquellos valores eran un poco extraños. Era cierto que casi todo era normal pero había algo extraño y aunque estaba dentro de los valores normales... él sabía que estando en coma no era lo más lógico.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, buscando la prueba de líquido cefalorraquídeo - ¿Dónde estará la dichosa hoja?

Buscó entre todas ellas y entonces... la encontró. Para todos era normal, pero no lo era estando su cerebro en esas condiciones. La presión del líquido no era la apropiada y seguramente, suavizando esa presión conseguiría que ese chico despertase. Cerró todo con rapidez y se vistió para irse al hospital. Tomó las llaves de la mesilla y salió de la casa.

Aparcó en el primer sitio que vio en el parking y salió corriendo en dirección al edificio. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo y pidió a la primera enfermera que vio en el pasillo.

\- Necesito que drenéis algo de líquido cefalorraquídeo – comentó Orochimaru – tiene una acumulación que afecta al cerebro, creo que es por eso por lo que no despierta.

La enfermera se quedó atónita ante aquello, sin saber muy bien si hacer caso o no hasta que Orochimaru le gritó que fuera rápido. Si tenía razón y era eso, sí sólo era un coágulo de ese líquido por un fuerte traumatismo... tenía una solución mucho mejor que operar. Era posible que quizá se volviera a formar y necesitase una operación pero... sólo lo sabría cuando quitase ese pequeño y casi invisible coágulo.

Al ver la indecisión de las enfermeras próximas y cómo uno de los médicos entraba al haber sido avisado por una de ellas, Orochimaru tomó la jeringuilla que traían pese a que el doctor quiso saber qué ocurría allí.

\- ¿Está loco? ¿Qué intenta hacer? – preguntó el médico intentando llegar a la jeringuilla.

\- ¿Han revisado su expediente? – preguntó Orochimaru, tirando la carpeta sobre la mesa – tiene un coágulo minúsculo que presiona su cerebro. Tenemos que drenarlo.

El médico estaba un poco indeciso, quizá por eso mismo tomó las hojas y buscó en ellas el diagnóstico que Orochimaru le indicaba. No podía verlo, hasta que los dedos de Orochimaru se desplazaron por la hoja mostrándole los datos que aseguraban su diagnóstico.

\- Justo aquí – comentó Orochimaru – hay que drenarlo. Las probabilidades de que despierte son altas, sumando que ni siquiera tendría que pasar por una operación.

\- Es demasiado pequeño – comentó la preocupación el médico - ¿Y si falla la jeringuilla? ¿Y si le dañamos?

\- Lo haré yo – comentó Orochimaru – llame a sus padres, sólo necesito la autorización. Ellos deciden.

\- Son las cuatro de la madrugada. No puedo llamarles ahora – comentó el médico.

\- ¿Enserio? Serán los más deseosos de escuchar esa noticia – afirmó Orochimaru – pero cómo queráis... - dejó la jeringuilla a un lado – tengo otro paciente al que atender.

Se marchó de allí, porque sabía de sobra que los padres tenían la última decisión y al fin y al cabo, él tampoco era su médico en ese instante, él era el médico de Sasuke Uchiha y por tanto, iría con él para ver qué ocurrió aquel día, para ver lo que recordaba, cómo estaban sus reflejos.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró a Naruto sentado en un sillón junto al moreno. Tenía tomada su mano y sonreía, seguramente tratando de calmar el ánimo de ese chico que se notaba nervioso.

\- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Orochimaru tras tocar a la puerta.

\- No, no, por favor... pasa – comentó con rapidez Naruto, levantándose para dejarle sitio – Sasuke, él es tu médico, el que va a operarte.

\- Encantado de conocerle – susurró Sasuke – aunque sigo sin tener muchas esperanzas.

\- Quizá yo pueda cambiar un poco esa perspectiva. No te aseguro un cien por cien de probabilidad de éxito pero... intentaré acercarme lo más posible. ¿Empezamos con las pruebas?

\- Sí, claro – dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo, voy a hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu pasado para comprobar tu nivel de amnesia y también haremos unos ejercicios para ver tu motricidad y tu agilidad mental en estos momentos. Necesito asegurarme hasta donde afecta ese tumor.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó ahora alarmado Naruto.

\- Estoy bien Naru – susurró con una sonrisa hacia él – estoy bien. Podemos empezar cuando quieras.

Orochimaru tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Tendría que empezar con los ejercicios, sin embargo, también supuso que estaría preocupado por su hermano y que si en esa operación ocurría lo peor... no querría irse de este mundo sin saber nada de él.

\- Creo que he encontrado el motivo por el que tu hermano Itachi no despierta, pero necesitaré la autorización de tus padres. Supongo que querrás esperar a ver qué ocurre con él antes de entrar al quirófano.

Aquello dejó atónito tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto, pero tal y como el médico esperaba, el moreno fue el primero en hablar para aceptar esa oferta. Necesitaba saber si su hermano saldría de ese coma. No quería morir sin saber si él se recuperaría.

\- Esperaremos unas horas – le confirmó Orochimaru – no puedo ofrecerte mucho más.


	18. Últimas palabras.

Todavía eran las seis de la mañana cuando terminaba de realizar algunas últimas pruebas a Sasuke, pero no fue aquello lo que captó su atención, sino a una de las enfermeras que venía corriendo con un teléfono en su mano.

\- Doctor... es para usted – comentó – parece urgente. Algo de una autorización...

\- Déme eso – le arrebató Orochimaru el teléfono de las manos, saliendo de la sala para poder hablar con mayor privacidad.

¡ _La noticia había corrido rápido_! Porque allí estaba Fugaku al otro lado del teléfono dando la autorización para realizar la punción a su primogénito. Además, por el ruido que se escuchaba de fondo, parecía que estuvieran apurándose para venir al hospital a ver a su hijo movidos por la noticia de que pudiera despertar.

\- Señor, no hay garantías de que su hijo despierte, aunque estoy casi convencido que he hallado el problema. Aún así, tardaría en hacer efecto, no es algo que vaya a tener resultados inmediatos. También quiero informarle, que en unas horas llevaré a Sasuke al quirófano. Creo que debería aprovechar en hablar con él... ya sabe... por si la operación no tiene éxito.

Naruto miraba por la cristalera cómo Orochimaru se mantenía al teléfono, pero él estaba más centrado en Sasuke y el nerviosismo que tenía antes de la operación, más ahora que sabía que podría haber una posibilidad de ver a su hermano nuevamente.

\- Naruto – le llamó Sasuke – Sólo quedan unas horas para mi operación. Lo sabes... ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. Pero todo va a salir bien, llevan días practicando.

\- Sin éxito hasta ahora.

\- Pero han mejorado mucho, han descartado muchos fallos que pudieran ocurrir.

\- Aunque lo del drenaje de Itachi funcione... no creo que tenga tiempo para verle despertar antes de la operación – sonrió con tristeza Sasuke.

\- Quizá podría hablar con Orochimaru para retrasar un poco tu operación.

\- ¿Más? Ya la han retrasado bastante y tienen el quirófano pedido, no puedo seguir siendo un obstáculo Naruto. Aún así... quiero pedirte algo... quiero que le entregues algo a mi hermano si despierta.

\- Claro, lo que quieras.

\- ¿Me traerías papel y bolígrafo? Necesito escribirle algo.

\- Voy a buscarlo. Espérame aquí.

En cuanto Naruto se marchó de la sala, Sasuke apartó la sábana que le cubría y decidió ponerse en pie para ir a ver a su hermano. Necesitaba al menos... despedirse de él en caso de no sobrevivir. Al menos... verle una última vez.

***

¡ _No estaba_! Tan sólo se había acercado un instante a la recepción y en ese corto periodo de tiempo, Sasuke se había fugado. Resopló, porque era posible que aterrado por la operación se hubiese marchado, pero algo le decía... que no era eso y que acabaría hallándole en la habitación de su hermano un par de plantas arriba.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó Orochimaru al ver la cama vacía.

\- Si mi intuición no me falla, diría que con su hermano.

\- Voy a ir a buscarle entonces. Ya están preparando las cosas para la operación.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo?

\- Pero no tardéis. Las cosas están casi listas.

Naruto se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Esperaba llegar antes de que los padres de Sasuke entrasen por el edificio, aunque debían estar de camino. No estaba seguro si ese moreno querría encontrarse con ellos antes de la operación. Lo que menos deseaba era que se pudiera desanimar. Todo el mundo sabía que no era bueno entrar a cirugías con un mal estado de ánimo.

Cuando llegó a la planta, Sasuke estaba allí junto a su hermano. Sostenía su mano y hablaba. No quiso entrar ni saber de qué hablaban, podía intuir que sería una despedida por si acaso no sobrevivía. Si entraba allí, seguramente él también lloraría y no podía permitirse algo así en aquellos instantes.

Esperó unos minutos junto al cristal hasta que Sasuke se giró. Al verle, supo que tenía que ir acabando, que le estarían buscando. Aún así y pese a que se dio la vuelta, pudo ver de reojo cómo Sasuke dejaba algo en la mano de su hermano y le cerraba los dedos entorno al objeto. ¡ _Tampoco quiso saber qué era_! Imaginó que algo personal entre ambos hermanos.

\- Ya podemos irnos – escuchó el susurro de Sasuke tras él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas un poco más de tiempo?

\- No... sólo escribiré algo para cuando despierte.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escucharon ambos aquella voz femenina al otro lado del pasillo, lo que congeló a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Mamá? – fue su casi inaudible susurro que desconcertó a Naruto.

\- Voy a avisar a tu médico – comentó Naruto para así poder dejarles un poco a solas, seguramente lo necesitarían.

Mikoto se quedó estática en el lugar y no dio el primer paso hasta que Naruto desapareció por el pasillo. Sin embargo, Sasuke sí se quedó completamente quieto donde estaba. No estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Una parte de él ansiaba un abrazo de su madre, uno de esos reconfortantes y cargados de energía y apoyo, pero otra parte... sentía a su familia tan distante que creía era una muy mala opción.

Finalmente, fue su madre la que empezó a acelerar el ritmo hasta quedar frente a su hijo. Ya casi era de su misma altura, ¡ _había crecido_! Ya no era ese niño pequeño e indefenso, pero para ella, seguía siendo "su niño". El abrazo llegó sin esperárselo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil frente a la mujer.

\- Cuánto has crecido – susurró su madre en aquel abrazo que se negaba a soltar.

\- Sólo unos centímetros en estos años – dijo con indiferencia.

\- Sasuke... yo... - no sabía qué decir su madre, pero soltó el abrazo para poder mirarle a la cara, esos ojos tristes que tenía y que no eran típicos de él, no cuando era niño.

\- Sólo he venido a despedirme de mi hermano – dijo sin más – voy a marcharme ya. Me están esperando.

Sasuke se apartó un poco de los brazos de la mujer para poder marcharse, pero esta vez, fueron las palabras de su padre al otro lado del pasillo las que le hicieron detenerse en seco.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡ _No era propio de un Uchiha decir esas palabras_! De su madre podría entenderlo, pero no viniendo de Fugaku, quizá por eso mismo, es que le pilló de sorpresa oírlas. No era algo que su padre fuera a repetirle.

\- He dicho y hecho muchas cosas impropias de un padre. Puse todas mis esperanzas y esfuerzos en tu hermano y olvidé que tú también necesitabas atención.

\- Yo sólo quería... que estuvieras orgulloso de mí – respondió Sasuke sin girarse a mirarle – sólo quería que lo dijeras aunque fuera una vez. Me esforcé por sacar las mejores notas en el colegio, en el instituto, para acceder a la universidad a la que tú fuiste, por estudiar lo mismo que tú y entrar en el mismo equipo deportivo. Intentaba ser cómo tú y que dijeras... "Estoy orgulloso de ti", pero nunca lo hiciste. Sólo tenías ojos para Itachi. Incluso ahora... yo no soy nada para ti – derramó unas lágrimas Sasuke, dejando escapar lo que llevaba en su interior, total... ¿Qué más daba que le vieran llorar? Iba a ir al quirófano y seguramente moriría allí.

\- Sasuke... odio que seas modelo, no me gusta saber que la gente se estará... masturbando con tus fotografías. Eres mí hijo, pero entiendo el motivo por el que lo hiciste, lo entiendo ahora y quiero que sepas, que estoy orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido. Yo no he sido el mejor padre, lo sabes bien, pero tú has encontrado a una persona que te adora y haría lo que fuera por ti...

\- Y que va a tener que dejarme marchar – lloró Sasuke – voy a tener que decirle adiós ahora mismo porque... voy a morir en ese quirófano y no es justo para él. Intenté alejarle, yo... intenté... - se desmoronó en aquel instante, lo que hizo que su madre corriera hasta él y le abrazase con fuerza para que pudiera calmar su llanto – yo no merecía a alguien como él... - susurró – no debió enamorarse de mí.

\- Se enamoró de ti porque eres especial – sonrió su madre pese a las lágrimas que también brotaban de sus ojos – debes luchar un poco más Sasuke, por él. No vayas con esa mentalidad negativa al quirófano, todos intentan ayudarte.

\- Pero las estadísticas dicen...

\- Los milagros también ocurren.

\- No a gente como yo – lloró Sasuke – yo no soy... nada especial.

\- Sasuke – cortó la conversación su padre – me gustaría que vinieras, tú y Naruto a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, así que... por favor, no te rindas ahora, no con el mejor cirujano de tu parte, no con tu hermano luchando por despertar para decirte cuánto te quiere. Por favor Sasuke... perdónanos.

***

Naruto esperaba en una de las sillas del pasillo. El cirujano frente a él parecía impacientarse, querían empezar con la cirugía cuanto antes, pero Sasuke parecía estar retrasándola todo lo posible o más bien... estar despidiéndose de todos convencido que no volvería a salir consciente de aquellas puertas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Naruto al ver a Orochimaru frente a él esperando.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Es duro para él. Es cierto que el riesgo de la operación es muy alto, sólo quiere despedirse de todos, no dejar nada inconcluso por si... ocurriera lo peor.

\- Por favor... no le dejes morir.

Sus ojos brillaban fruto de la tristeza y las lágrimas contra las que luchaba. No quería hundirse ahora, no cuando Sasuke tenía que regresar por ese pasillo y hablarle. Debía mostrar su mejor sonrisa, decirle que le esperaba a la salida, animarle... aunque él mismo sabía que había una alta posibilidad de que muriera allí.

\- Ahí viene – susurró Orochimaru – me iré dentro para que podáis hablar. Los enfermeros llegarán enseguida para prepararle, así que aprovecha estos últimos minutos para hablar con él. Intenta que no entre muy desanimado. El ánimo influye a la hora de luchar ahí dentro – sonrió el cirujano.

Naruto se levantó con rapidez y esperó hasta que su novio llegó a él. No habló, tan sólo se acercó y dejó caer la cabeza hasta que su frente chocó contra el pecho de su novio. En ese instante, el rubio le agarró con fuerza, abrazándole y luchando contra su propia tristeza.

\- Lo siento tanto... - sollozó Sasuke – lamento mucho haber sido una carga para ti todo este tiempo.

\- Tú no has sido una carga.

\- No me mientas Naruto. Mi enfermedad no era fácil.

\- No lo ha sido, pero te quiero y con eso me basta. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

\- Si acabo en estado vegetativo... por favor... desconectarme. No me mantengas vivo en ese estado. No soportaría una vida entera consciente y sin poder moverme.

\- No puedes pedirme algo así Sasuke.

\- Eres al único al que se lo puedo pedir. Te quiero Naruto y lamento lo capullo que fui al principio contigo.

\- Lo entendí. Sólo intentabas protegerme y eso hizo que te quisiera todavía más. Yo voy a estar justo aquí esperando a que salgas.

\- No tengo fuerzas Naruto... ya no me quedan. Estoy agotado.

\- Entonces te daré una razón más para que luches esta última vez – dijo sacando del bolsillo una pequeña caja – porque quiero casarme contigo...

La boca de Sasuke se abrió por la sorpresa al ver el anillo de oro blanco frente a él. Aquello no se lo esperó, pero quiso darle la respuesta ahora que podía antes de morir, sin embargo, Naruto colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de su novio y le mandó callar.

\- No quiero saberlo, ahora estás muy negativo – sonrió con tristeza Naruto – quiero que luches, que salgas de ahí y me des una respuesta.

\- Prefiero dártela ahora.

\- No... porque entonces... dejarás todo dicho y no lucharás por vivir y darme el placer de saber tu respuesta. Sal de ahí victorioso y escucharé tu respuesta.


	19. Un brusco despertar.

¡ _Las luces se acercaban_! Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, una larga pesadilla en la que no sabía cómo actuar. No podía distinguir mucho excepto esa luz cegadora que entraba por el cristal de la ventanilla del conductor, lo que hizo que instintivamente, se lanzase sobre su hermano pese a que el cinturón de seguridad trataba de evitarlo. ¡Sasuke! Era lo único que le importaba.

Aquella canción que ambos cantaban con entusiasmo esa noche, seguía sonando tras el impacto. Las ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos pero él se negó a soltar el cuerpo de su hermanito pese a sentir el dolor en su espalda. Algo le había golpeado con fuerza, seguramente la chapa de la puerta del coche incrustándose por el morro del otro vehículo.

\- ¡SASUKE! – gritó al incorporarse con gran ímpetu.

Durante unos segundos, se quedó inmóvil. El pitido a su lado era constante y un simple "au" dejó que escapase de sus labios al sentir la vía en su brazo. No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era lanzarse sobre su hermano en un intento desesperado por protegerle de aquel impacto y ahora... todo estaba oscuro, tenía vías en sus brazos que empezó a sacarse con cuidado pese a sus quejidos de dolor al hacerlo. En su pecho, seguían los parches que indicaban al monitor que su corazón latía, pero de un tirón los apartó de él, consiguiendo que saliera un pitido continuo como si hubiera entrado en parada cardíaca.

No sabía dónde estaba aunque lo intuía. ¡ _Un hospital_! Pero no le interesaba saber eso, sino... ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Miró sus brazos, había perdido musculatura y le costaba moverse con soltura. Todo su cuerpo pesaba y era doloroso moverlo, pero no pensaba quedarse ahí. En el reloj del fondo, marcaban las doce de la noche y tan sólo unas luces al otro lado de la puerta parecían encendidas todavía. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió mover las piernas para dejarlas colgando en la gran camilla y se dispuso a dejarse caer hacia el suelo. ¡No tenía mucha movilidad! Sólo esperaba que sus piernas le sostuviesen, pero al tocar sus pies el frío suelo, estos se doblaron y sus piernas temblaron tirándole al suelo, llevándose con su brazo lo que había en la mesilla.

El ruido llamó la atención de las enfermeras, que enseguida corrieron hacia la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos. La primera que entró, viendo al paciente en el suelo rodeado por los vidrios del jarrón de flores que había tirado, hizo que se alarmase y tratase de ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero éste dio un manotazo a la enfermera para que se apartase.

\- ¿Dónde... está... Sasuke? – preguntó pese a que el dolor de su garganta era horrible. Seguramente debido al daño del tubo que habría llevado hasta hace no mucho tiempo.

Las enfermeras se quedado paralizadas. Lo único que sabían era que debían devolver al paciente a la camilla, pero éste las apartaba una y otra vez, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar al pasillo. La enfermera de recepción estaba llamando a los padres, ellos habían decidido no irse esa noche por la alta posibilidad de que su hijo despertase y por esperar noticias de la operación de Sasuke, que había empezado como una operación de ocho horas y ya llevaban catorce. Sin duda, era por algún contratiempo que sólo creaba más angustia en los familiares que esperaban noticias.

Sus padres no tardaron en llegar. Mikoto, asustada, se llevó las manos a la boca, viendo a su hijo arrastrándose por el pasillo buscando a su hermano. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no le sería posible ponerse en pie y caminar por sí mismo, no sin rehabilitación tras todo un año tumbado en aquella cama de hospital. Itachi no dejaba que nadie le ayudase, ni siquiera su familia, hasta que una mano apareció en su campo de visión ofreciéndole su ayuda para levantarse.

Esa mano no intentaba cargarle a la fuerza, tan sólo estaba allí frente a él, como una oferta a ayudarle, por lo que se detuvo y elevó sus ojos para ver la gran sonrisa de ese chico de ojos azules frente a él.

\- Te llevaré con Sasuke – sonrió el rubio – pero... ahora mismo no podrás verle, le están operando.

\- ¿Operando? – susurró Itachi confuso.

\- Te lo explicaré todo, vamos... te ayudaré a ponerte en pie.

\- ¿Quién... eres? – preguntó confuso Itachi.

\- Soy tu cuñado.

¿Cuñado? Aquella palabra sonó muy rara en sus oídos, no podía hacerse a la idea del significado de ella hasta que unos segundos después, su cerebro pareció empezar a funcionar, dándole el significado que buscaba... "novio de su hermano".

\- Lo siento... estoy un poco... lento – susurró Itachi.

\- Es normal, llevas un año en coma.

\- ¿Un año? – se extrañó y se sorprendió Itachi al escuchar aquello, lo que hizo que mirase atrás hacia sus padres. Empezó a entender por qué le costaba tanto moverse.

La mano de Itachi se movió con lentitud hasta la de Naruto, tomándola con fuerza mientras la otra mano del rubio, se colocaba bajo la axila del otro brazo y lo impulsaba hacia arriba, cargando el brazo del moreno tras su cuello y pasando entonces su brazo por la cintura para agarrarle.

\- Ya está, te tengo – susurró Naruto con esfuerzo. No era fácil cargar con Itachi y menos levantarlo desde el suelo, pero por fin lo tenía y podía ayudarle – vamos a sentarnos en esas sillas de ahí, ¿vale? Sasuke está al otro lado de la puerta. Tendremos que esperar. Te contaré lo que quieras saber.

Itachi no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Naruto. Estaba cerca del suyo y aunque sonreía, parecía realmente preocupado. Quizá intentaba disimularlo por él, para no preocuparle ahora que había despertado pero... necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo con su hermano. ¡ _Un año_! Había pasado un año y necesitaba saber de Sasuke. Cuando ocurrió el accidente... Sasuke ni siquiera tenía novio y ahora... estaba siendo cargado por el novio de su hermanito. ¿Cuántas cosas habían ocurrido en un año?

\- Me duele... la cabeza – dijo Itachi.

\- Es posible, vas a recibir mucha información de golpe. Incluso tus sentidos, que habían estado inactivos ahora, empezarán a captar cosas.

\- Odio el olor a hospital – sonrió Itachi.

\- Yo también – le devolvió la sonrisa Naruto, llegando a las sillas y dejando a Itachi sentado allí. Él se sentó a su lado para evitar que el cuerpo del moreno pudiera caerse por la debilidad que tenía.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que finalmente, los padres de Itachi se acercasen a él para preguntar cómo se encontraba. Éste, en cambio, respondió con rapidez, pero volvió al único tema que parecía preocuparle... su hermano.

Intentó que sus padres le respondieran al tema, pero ninguno sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo y daban vueltas y vueltas sin ofrecerle una respuesta del todo clara, por lo que finalmente, decidió intervenir, explicándole él lo que tenía su hermano y la dificultad de la operación. Aquello no ayudó en absoluto a relajarse, sino que acrecentó su angustia por si Sasuke no sobrevivía a la operación.

\- Saldrá de ésta – dijo Naruto con optimismo.

\- Sólo le dan el 40% de probabilidades de superar la operación, lo que lo deja en un 60% de fracaso – sintetizó Itachi.

\- La superará – afirmó Naruto, porque necesitaba creer en esa opción.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque conozco a tu hermano – dijo Naruto sin más – he buscado al mejor cirujano, estuvo practicando durante días con una maqueta de su cerebro y la operación que realizaría, porque tu hermano es un maldito cabezón, un controlador absoluto y no va a morirse sin darme una respuesta a la pregunta que le he hecho y sobre todo... porque no va a morirse sin saber si estás despierto – le aseguró el rubio.

Naruto miró a los padres del moreno, casi agradecidos por no haber dicho nada de lo que ocurrió en su relación con Sasuke, pero el rubio sentía que no era su tema, sino uno que tendría que hablar la familia. A él sólo le importaba que Sasuke saliera de allí con vida y tras una hora más de larga espera donde Naruto le contó las citas que tuvo con Sasuke pese a que éste perdía la memoria y le enseñó el anillo que le había regalado, finalmente, justo cuando Itachi miraba las revistas donde salía su hermano de modelo, la camilla empezó a salir. Orochimaru junto a todo su equipo, estaba agotado, era normal tras quince horas allí encerrados cuando esperaban estar ocho.

El rubio fue el primero en levantarse y aunque era la una de la madrugada y el cirujano quería descansar, se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizar a la familia antes de ir al primer puesto de guardia a dormir.

\- Está estable – comentó Orochimaru a la familia – hemos tenido algunas complicaciones y he bajado el ritmo para evitar tocar su cerebro, extirpando sólo el tumor. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar su daño cerebral hasta que no despierte. Puede que tenga efectos secundarios como bien sabíais. Por la mañana sabremos más, os aconsejaría que fuerais a casa y descansaseis. Si alguien quiere quedarse en la habitación de Sasuke, que sea sólo una persona, no es bueno que cuando despierte se encuentre con todos a la vez.

\- Quédate tú – dijo Naruto hacia Itachi.

\- Pero... tú eres su novio y... estás esperando una respuesta importante.

\- Pero él te espera a ti más que a mí – sonrió Naruto – eres su hermano y llevas un año en coma. Creo que le hará más ilusión encontrarse contigo despierto que conmigo para darme una simple respuesta. Vendré a primera hora en cuanto pueda recibir visitas.

***

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del apartamento. Hacía unos meses que vivía con Sasuke y aunque había sido precipitado pedirle matrimonio, sabía que sería la única forma en que ese cabezón lucharía por su vida, sólo para darle una maldita respuesta. Esto no quería decir que se lamentase por una precipitada decisión, estaba encantando de compartir su vida a su lado, aunque la petición era un simple papel. No cambiaría nada en sus vidas, todo seguiría igual, o eso quería creer él.

Por otro lado, el día había sido muy largo. Deseaba ducharse y acostarse, pero no estaba seguro de poder dormirse sabiendo que Sasuke estaba en ese cuarto de hospital tras la operación. Necesitaba verle abrir los ojos, pronunciar su nombre y darse cuenta de que no le había olvidado, ni estaba tetrapléjico, o paralítico... quizá hasta en estado vegetativo. La idea de pensar en todos los problemas que podría tener, le hacía tener pesadillas hasta despierto.

Una vez en la ducha, empezó a pensar si había sido buena idea dejar a Itachi en la habitación. Él aún estaba convaleciente y las enfermeras deberían ir entrando de vez en cuando a atenderle. También a Sasuke... pero... aunque se moría de ganas de ser él quien estuviera a su lado cuando abriera los ojos, debía pensar en Sasuke y en lo que le daría mayor alegría.

Reconocía que Sasuke le amaba, no tenía dudas de ello aunque había posibilidades de que le dijera que no a su petición de casarse. Era precipitado, lo reconocía, no llevaban ni un año saliendo y más parecía una idea sacada de una película americana que de un japonés como él, pero... necesitaba una idea así para hacerle luchar una última vez y por ahora... estaba vivo, aunque no sabía cómo estaría al abrir los ojos.

Pensando en todo eso... le encantaría decir que Sasuke esperaría verle a él cuando despertase, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabiendo que se habían visto hacía unas horas antes del quirófano... estaba convencido de que prefería ver a su hermano con el que hacía un año que no hablaba por haber estado en coma. Se alegraría mucho más de verle bien y luego... es posible que le mandase llamar a él. Por eso mismo y motivado en lo que más desearía Sasuke, había tomado aquella decisión.


	20. Arroz al curry

No podía dormir. Tumbado en aquella camilla junto a su hermano todavía inconsciente y sedado, miraba su angelical rostro esperando que abriera sus hermosos e intimidantes ojos. Todo su cuerpo dolía todavía y lo sentía pesado. Ese año en coma le había debilitado y no estaba seguro de poder ponerse en pie por sí mismo, así que le había pedido a Naruto que le dejase en la camilla con su hermano.

Los médicos no habían estado nada de acuerdo, pero al final y tras que sus padres y Orochimaru dieran permiso, no les quedó más remedio que dejarle pasar la noche allí con Sasuke. Estiró su mano para mirar una vez más ese trozo de papel con el que había despertado. Sin duda alguna, Sasuke se lo había dado antes de entrar al quirófano. Era una fotografía de ellos dos antes del accidente. Sonrió con tan sólo ver las sonrisas de ambos en la imagen. Sasuke tenía su diploma en la mano, ellos dos solos... él debería haber ido a la fiesta de su padre pero, en su lugar, fue a la graduación de su hermanito y no se arrepentía ni por un instante de aquella decisión.

\- ¿Ita... chi? – escuchó un susurro apenas audible a su lado.

\- Ey... ¿Estás despierto?

\- No... lo sé. ¿Lo estoy o eres un sueño? – preguntó un poco confuso.

\- Te aseguro que yo soy real – sonrió Itachi.

Su hermano aún estaba un poco adormilado, seguramente no se podía hacer a la idea de que Itachi estaba realmente allí a su lado. Despertar de una anestesia nunca era fácil, por eso mismo, Itachi alzó su mano hacia el rostro de su hermano y sonrió antes de acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Su cabeza, ahora rapada para la operación, tenía que llevar el vendaje durante un tiempo, por lo que Itachi tuvo mucho cuidado para no tocar aquella venda.

\- Estoy aquí contigo, hermanito tonto.

Aquello hizo que Sasuke sonriera primero y luego, unas lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos. No tenía fuerzas para moverse hacia él, pero tampoco podía evitar llorar y eso hizo que Itachi también derramase las primeras lágrimas.

¡ _Le abrazó_! Acercó el rostro de su hermanito hasta su pecho y dejó que llorase allí. Le costaba moverse, pero aun así, Sasuke dio todo de sí para mover sus brazos y agarrar a su hermano.

\- Te he echado de menos – susurró contra su pecho.

\- Diría lo mismo pero... para mí es como si te hubiera visto ayer – sonrió Itachi.

\- Idiota.

Durante unos largos minutos, Itachi mantuvo el abrazo de su hermano. Para él había pasado un año y seguramente tenía miedo de soltar el contacto y descubrir que todo era un sueño, quizá por eso se negaba a soltarle.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí en mi habitación? – preguntó finalmente Sasuke cuando pudo dejar de llorar.

\- Pues... tu chico... recuerdas a Naruto, ¿no? – Sasuke sonrió y afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza – decidió que era mejor que yo me quedase contigo. Él vendrá por la mañana a primera hora, en cuanto abran el horario de visitas. Estuvo al otro lado de la puerta todo el rato. Tu operación se alargó hasta casi dieciséis horas. Necesitaba descansar. Te quiere muchísimo.

\- Lo sé. Me ha pedido que me case con él y... no me ha dejado darle ni una respuesta. Me la apunté en el brazo por si no sobrevivía al menos que lo supiera – dijo Sasuke mostrándole el brazo a su hermano.

***

Era temprano. Algunas enfermeras estaban haciendo el cambio de turno en ese instante, pero él ya sabía la habitación, por lo que saludó en recepción y siguió caminando. Por el cristal del pasillo pudo observar que Orochimaru ya estaba allí revisando a Sasuke, ligeramente incorporado en la cama y haciendo algunos ejercicios tanto motrices como mentales. No había podido ver todo el proceso, pero por la cantidad de papeles y carteles que había en una de las mesas, debían llevar un buen rato. Itachi esperaba pacientemente en el sillón, todavía con el camisón de enfermo.

Naruto esperó fuera hasta que Orochimaru se percató de su presencia, por lo que dio por finalizada la sesión y salió para explicarle al rubio cómo había despertado el moreno.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Naruto en cuanto Orochimaru cerró la puerta.

\- Parece que su motricidad está bien. Sus reflejos son un poco lentos ahora mismo pero con la rehabilitación volverá a estar al cien por cien. En cuanto a su mente...

\- ¿Sigue olvidando cosas? ¿Sabe quién soy? – preguntó asustado al ver la cara de Orochimaru, pero éste sonrió antes de colocar su mano en el hombro del rubio.

\- Cálmate, está bien pero es cierto que ha sufrido algún leve daño al extirpar el tumor. Habrá cosas de su personalidad que quizá hayan cambiado.

\- ¿De su personalidad?

\- Cosas insignificantes... al parecer dice que no recuerda cómo se prepara el arroz al curry – sonrió Orochimaru, lo que calmó a Naruto al darse cuenta de que serían cosas menores – pero se acuerda de ti y su familia, está bien, Naruto, puede que haya olvidado ligeras cosas como que no le gustaba el café por ejemplo y ahora le guste... cosas de ese estilo. Te aseguro que si le enseñas a hacer arroz al curry... esta vez no lo olvidará, el tumor está extirpado en su totalidad. Pero con calma, necesita descanso y rehabilitación.

\- Le gustaba mucho cocinar – sonrió Naruto antes de mirar por la ventana y ver a su chico hablando con su hermano – es raro que no recuerde cómo hacer una receta.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo. Ha sido una operación complicada y tenemos suerte de que sólo haya olvidado pequeñas cosas como ésas.

\- Lo sé. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Siempre le estaré agradecido, cualquier cosa que necesite... sólo dígalo.

\- Es mi trabajo, Naruto. Me vuelvo a mi pueblo, esto de la cirugía es agotador, prefiero seguir siendo médico de familia – agregó finalmente – entra a verle, sé que lo estás deseando.

Esperó hasta que Orochimaru dio la esquina para desaparecer en el siguiente pasillo, fue entonces, cuando suspiró y tocó a la puerta, empujando la manivela para abrir y poder entrar. Los dos chicos le observaron, Itachi con una sonrisa y Sasuke un poco confuso al principio pero sonriendo finalmente al verle con claridad.

\- Por fin apareces – se quejó Sasuke – llevo desde las cinco de la mañana despierto esperándote.

\- Ohhhh, discúlpeme, señor marqués, yo no dispongo de habitación privada en esta mansión – sonrió Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera también – ni siquiera han abierto aún el horario de visitas, faltan cinco minutos. Las enfermeras están haciendo ahora el cambio de guardia.

\- ¿Qué has traído? – preguntó Sasuke al ver el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo.

\- El álbum de fotos – sonrió Naruto – por si no recordabas nuestras citas o... por si no me recordabas a mí.

\- Te recuerdo – suspiró Sasuke – aunque no recuerdo mucho de nuestras citas. Recuerdo aquel día en la playa, me llevaste en moto y te quejaste porque salí mal en una fotografía. Tuviste que repetirla – sonrió.

\- Nuestra primera cita, sí... la recuerdo. ¿Cómo un modelo como tú podía salir tan mal en esa foto?

\- Sería cosa del fotógrafo.

\- El fotógrafo era un crack – se quejó Naruto, pero aquella conversación sólo hizo que Itachi se riera.

\- De verdad que sois muy raros – dijo finalmente – de todas formas, me toca rehabilitación, así que me marcho.

Con esfuerzo, Itachi intentó moverse del sillón donde estaba hasta la silla de ruedas que le habían proporcionado para moverse por las instalaciones, pero Naruto, al ver lo que le costaba aún a sus brazos hacer ese esfuerzo, le echó una mano para sentarle en la silla y que pudiera marcharse.

\- Me han dicho que no recuerdas hacer arroz al curry.

\- Sé que lleva carne, arroz y curry – sonrió Sasuke – pero... el procedimiento lo tengo un poco difuso. Itachi dice que me gustaba mucho cocinar.

\- Te encantaba cocinar. Aprendí a hacer arroz al curry contigo. Tú me enseñaste, así que... creo que esta vez me tocará a mí enseñarte a ti.

Naruto se acercó hacia la camilla y pidió permiso para sentar junto a él, sin embargo, Sasuke se movió hacia delante para dejarle un sitio detrás. Enseguida entendió lo que quería, sólo sentirse seguro como cuando perdía la memoria días antes y la recuperaba unas horas o unos minutos. Se sentó tras él y abrió las piernas para dejar a Sasuke en medio, permitiéndole apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y quedar medio tumbado sobre él.

Le abrazó y con su mano derecha, acarició el brazo de Sasuke que ahora se relajaba escuchando el latido del corazón de su novio.

\- Aún te debía una respuesta – susurró Sasuke con tranquilidad.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me la apunté en el brazo por si acaso no... salía del quirófano para poder darte la respuesta. No quería que te quedases sin saberlo.

\- Sólo tú puedes pensar en estas cosas tan raras – sonrió Naruto sin apartar las caricias de él.

Sasuke estiró la mano y levantó un poco la manga de la bata de hospital, lo que tensó a Naruto cuando empezó a leer un "no". Vale que su idea de casarse fuera precipitada, pero no esperaba algo tan rotundo por su parte.

\- "No veo mi vida sin ti" – leyó finalmente Naruto en aquel brazo, lo que le hizo suspirar de alivio.

\- Quiero arroz al curry, mataría por arroz al curry – dejó escapar Sasuke ante la risa de Naruto.

\- Puedo intentar traerte algo luego, si es que tu médico me da permiso para que comas eso. No sé qué clase de dieta te pondrán.

***

**Tres meses después:**

¡ _Por fin le habían permitido volver a casa_! Esos meses en el hospital entre rehabilitación y pruebas habían sido agotadores y un tormento. Sólo quería regresar a su vida junto a Naruto. Ni siquiera habían hablado de la boda, ambos habían acordado que era un poco pronto y quizá... para dentro de unos seis meses empezarían a planificarlo y así... casarse al año o año y medio, eso estaría bien y les daría tiempo a afianzar su nueva relación.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al entrar por su apartamento que ahora compartía con Naruto, fue pulsar el botón del teléfono y escuchar los mensajes guardados. La mayoría eran de su representante, quien ya se había enterado que estaba recuperado y quería saber si volvería a las pasarelas, los anuncios y las fotografías. ¡Ni había pensado en eso! Tan sólo en Naruto y su vida con él.

\- Iré troceando la carne – comentó Naruto al ver que Sasuke se había quedado helado ante el contestador.

Le había prometido enseñarle a preparar el arroz al curry que tanto le gustaba y Sasuke... fue lo primero que le exigió. ¡No le dejó ni cambiarse de ropa! Pero allí estaba Naruto, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá para buscar los condimentos en la nevera.

Finalmente, Sasuke pareció volver en sí y caminó hasta la cocina para mirar cómo Naruto cortaba unas patatas, la carne y alguna verdura más. Al verle tan ensimismado, Naruto pasó su brazo tras la espalda del moreno, colocándose a la espalda y tomando su mano, la apoyó en el mango del cuchillo. Él mismo le ayudó a cortar las verduras y Sasuke sonrió. Él nunca había necesitado ayuda para esas cosas, pero sentir que Naruto siempre estaría allí para él, le hacía feliz, más después de todo lo que habían vivido con su enfermedad.

\- Te quiero – le añadió Sasuke.

\- Y yo a ti. ¿Qué vas a decirle a tu representante?

\- No lo sé. No había pensado en nada sobre el trabajo. ¿Sigues teniendo el contrato con mi empresa?

\- Sí. Pedí una excedencia un tiempo cuando lo de tu operación, pero ya me he reincorporado. Había facturas que pagar – sonrió Naruto.

\- Quizá vuelva a modelar siempre y cuando tú seas mi fotógrafo.

\- Y pensar que acabé con el gran Sasuke Uchiha sólo porque rompió su primera y única norma.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál?

\- No acostarte dos veces con la misma persona – sonrió Naruto.

\- Oh... me acosté más de dos contigo, craso error – sonrió Sasuke – pero no me arrepiento. Rompí mi norma con el chico adecuado. Estoy seguro.

**Fin**


End file.
